Una extraña herencia
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: La abuela de Serena obliga a que una de sus nietas tengan una cita con Seiya Kou, su sobrino político. Serena pierde y tiene que ir a la cita. Pero en la cita no estará Seiya sino su primo Darien, que se enamora perdidamente de ella. Cuando después de pasar una noche con ella, Serena descubre la verdad, decide no volver a verle, haciendo que Darien se vuelva loco para recuperarla.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! os dejo un nuevo fic, sigo trabajando en vuestros encargos chicas, dadme tiempo por favor. Los personajes no son míos son de Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Una extraña herencia de Susan Mallery. Contiene lemon. Espero que la disfruteis. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.**

ARGUMENTO

El empresario Darien Chiba había accedido a hacerse pasar por su primo en una cita a ciegas. Desde el momento en que vio a Serena Tsukino hasta el momento en el que debería haberle dicho adiós, Darien estuvo cautivado por aquella mujer y no pudo evitar invitarla a compartir su cama. Después del apasionado encuentro, Darien confesó su verdadera identidad y trató de convencerla de que lo que había entre ellos era real a pesar del engaño inicial, pero Serena no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Ahora lo consideraba un enemigo...

Pronto daría a luz al hijo del enemigo...


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo Uno

La primera cita a ciegas de Serena Tsukino había ido tan mal, que había jurado no volver a tener otra en diez años. El tipo en cuestión había flirteado con todas las mujeres menos con ella en aquel bufé, se había comido casi toda la ensalada que habían pedido para compartir y se había escaqueado de pagar, dejándola sola para volver a casa. Por entonces, Serena tenía dieciséis años y, si no hubiera acabado en urgencias por ingerir comida en mal estado, tal vez aquélla hubiera sido una noche que habría podido dejar atrás. Pero vomitar sobre el único interno atractivo había sido la gota que colmó vaso. Se había prometido que nunca más, bajo ninguna circunstancia, volvería a tener otra cita a ciegas. Hasta esa noche.

—Esto va a ser un desastre— murmuró mientras le entregaba las llaves al aparcacoches y se dirigía hacia la entrada de aquel lujoso restaurante—. Yo soy más lista que todo esto. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?

Pregunta absurda, cuando ya conocía la respuesta. Sus dos hermanas y ella habían elegido a quién le tocaba salir con el infame Seiya Kou III. Su tradición de tomar todas las decisiones importantes de la vida con una ronda de Piedra, Papel o Tijera había hecho que Serena perdiera y, por tanto, tuviera que ir a la cita. Le encantaban las tijeras y sus hermanas lo sabían. Empujó la puerta de cristal y entró en el vestíbulo. Al parecer, era tan difícil conseguir mesa en ese lugar como encontrar un aparcamiento gratuito. Caminó entre la elegante muchedumbre hasta encontrarse con una camarera joven, pálida y muy delgada.

—Busco a Seiya Kou —le dijo Serena, aguantándose las ganas de decirle que un sándwich no la mataría. La mujer miró su libro de reservas y dijo:

—El señor Kou ya está aquí. La conduciré a su mesa.

Serena la siguió hacia el fondo del restaurante, tratando de no comparar sus caderas de tamaño normal con las prácticamente inexistentes que tenía delante. Aunque sentirse inadecuada era de hecho más divertido que tener que reunirse con Seiya Kou III. ¿Cómo podía alguien vivir con un número después de su nombre? Le recordaba al señor Howell de La Isla de Gilligan, una de sus series favoritas cuando era pequeña.

Instantáneamente se imaginó a una versión joven del señor Howell, con pantalones a rayas y chaqueta blanca, y estaba intentando aguantar la risa cuando la mujer se detuvo frente a una mesa situada en una esquina y señaló a alguien que desde luego no se parecía a un millonario pretencioso. Seiya Kou se puso en pie y sonrió.

—Hola. Tú debes de ser Serena._ Perder a Piedra, Papel o Tijera nunca le había parecido tan bueno al ver la altura de aquel hombre. Seiya era guapo, con ojos azules y una sonrisa que le recordaba a la que el lobo feroz le debía de haber dirigido a Caperucita. No parecía un pardillo, ni un hombre desesperado; y a Serena le daba la sensación de que no le dejaría a ella con la cuenta.

—Hola, Seiya—dijo—. Encantada de conocerte._ Seiya le ofreció una silla y luego regresó a su asiento. Serena lo observó, fijándose en su pelo oscuro, en el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda y en la corbata, que debía de haber costado lo mismo que el último plazo de su matrícula universitaria. —Esto es extraño —dijo ella, decidiendo que no tenía sentido ignorar lo evidente.

—¿No vamos a hablar de las típicas cosas como el tiempo o el estado del tráfico mientras venías? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

—Claro, si quieres. El tiempo es perfecto, pero claro, estamos al sur de California y es lo que se espera. En cuanto al tráfico, estaba bien. ¿Y tu día?

—No eres como esperaba—dijo Seiya, volviendo a sonreír.

—¿No soy demasiado joven, demasiado operada ni estoy demasiado desesperada?

—Una vez más, te saltas las formalidades. ¿Qué diría tu madre?_ Serena consideró la pregunta.

—Toma sólo una copa de vino, asegúrate de que sea simpático y, si te gusta, dale tu número._ El se rió. Fue un sonido profundo y masculino que le produjo a Serena un cosquilleo en el estómago. Interesante. Tal vez debiera de haberle dado una segunda oportunidad a eso de las citas a ciegas mucho antes.

—Es un buen consejo—dijo él—. Creo que me gusta tu madre.

—Es una mujer que merece la pena._ Apareció el camarero y les entregó las cartas antes de tomar nota de las bebidas. Seiya eligió un whisky escocés de dieciocho años y Serena pidió un vodka con tónica.

—¿No sigues el consejo de tu madre? —preguntó él cuando el camarero se hubo marchado.

—Ha sido un día muy largo.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Trabajo en un bufete internacional.

—Abogada. ¿Te dejan ya defender casos en los tribunales?

—Por supuesto.

—Suenas muy segura de ti misma.

—La seguridad sale sola después de eso.

—¿Y antes?

—Jornadas laborales de dieciocho horas y mucho estudio.

—¿Qué tipo de bufete es? ¿De derechos humanos o algo así?

—Derecho corporativo—dijo ella—. Yo estoy especializada en contratos y asociaciones con China.

—Una especialidad interesante.

—Era algo natural en mí. Hablo mandarín.

—Impresionante.

—Gracias._ Seiya entornó los ojos y la observó.

—De acuerdo, creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, riéndose—. Todo va bien.

—Claro. Para ti. Mira, mi tía Luna me dijo que había una jovencita a la que quería que yo conociera. Me dieron una hora y un lugar y aquí estoy. Yo esperaba a alguien... diferente. Eres una sorpresa agradable.

—¿Y siempre haces lo que te dice tu tía Luna?

—La mayoría de las veces. Realmente es mi tía abuela o algo así. Pero es buena conmigo y me preocupo por ella. No me pide demasiado, así que, si es importante para ella, intento decirle que sí. Esto era importante._ O le estaba diciendo la verdad, o se sabía sus frases al dedillo. En ese momento, deseaba que estuviese siendo sincero.

—Tú también eres una sorpresa agradable —admitió ella—. Cuando he entrado, me estaba imaginando al señor Howell.

—¿De La isla de Gilligan? Gracias.

—¿Preferirías ser Gilligan? —preguntó Serena, riéndose.

—Preferiría ser James Bond.

—No eres inglés.

—Puedo trabajar el acento._ Serena se inclinó hacia él y preguntó:

—¿Son los artilugios o las mujeres los que hacen a James Bond tan atractivo?

—Ambas cosas.

—Estás siendo sincero.

—Pareces sorprendida._ Lo estaba.

—Puedo amoldarme—dijo ella—. De acuerdo, James—barra—Seiya, lo único que sé de ti es que vistes como un hombre de negocios y adoras a tu tía Luna. Bueno, y todo el asunto del número detrás de tu nombre, aunque probablemente no deberíamos entrar en eso.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el número detrás de mi nombre?

—Nada. Es adorable. Yo siempre tengo que dejar en blanco esa casilla cuando me registro en páginas de Internet, pero tú te paras y escribes un enorme tres en números romanos.

—En realidad el tres no es tan grande. Es del mismo tamaño que los otros números, o que las otras letras, para que nos entendamos. Desea ser grande, claro, pero las fantasías no satisfechas son la realidad de la vida. El tres tiene que acostumbrarse a eso._ Encantador. Aquel hombre era encantador. El camarero apareció con las bebidas. Cuando se hubo marchado, Seiya levantó su vaso.

—Por el placer inesperado de encontrar a una mujer hermosa, divertida y lista —dijo.

—Gracias —dijo ella, chocando suavemente su vaso. Mientras brindaban, sus dedos se rozaron. No fue nada, sólo un leve contacto. Pero Serena fue plenamente consciente de ello. Su hermana Hotaru le diría que se trataba del universo dándole un mensaje que ella debía escuchar. Su hermana Lita querría saber si Seiya era el «definitivo».

—¿Y a qué te dedicas? —preguntó ella.

—Escribo en el cielo —contestó él, dejando su vaso—. Ya sabes, esos horribles mensajes que la gente deja en las nubes. «Barney ama a Cathy». O: «John, compra leche»._ Serena dio un sorbo a su vaso y esperó. —Soy socio en una empresa de inversiones de riesgo. Compramos pequeños negocios, les damos dinero y los reformamos hasta que son grandes empresas; entonces se las vendemos a alguien y ganamos mucho dinero. Es asqueroso. Debería estar avergonzado._ Ella se rió.

—Hubiera pensado que llevarías la empresa familiar.

—Hay una junta profesional que se ocupa de eso. Prefiero construir mi propio negocio antes de que me lo regalen.

—Suena despiadado —bromeó Serena.

—Puedo serlo. Mucho. La gente tiende a subestimarme por el número después de mi nombre. Dan por hecho que no sirvo para nada. Pero no es así._ Ella lo creía. Era divertido, poderoso, y daba gusto mirarlo. Sobre todo en ese momento, cuando la miraba tan intensamente. Serena sentía que tenía toda su atención; cosa que era excitante y, al tiempo, daba miedo. —Claro que a ti también te subestiman —añadió él.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Porque yo te había subestimado. Cuando dijiste que trabajabas internacionalmente, di por hecho que tendría que ver con los derechos humanos.

—Es muy típico de los hombres —dijo ella—. Dar por hecho que las mujeres se dejan llevar por las emociones en vez de por los negocios.

—A ti te pasará mucho.

—Sí, pero no me importa. Lo utilizo. Mi carrera es importante para mí. Los primeros años en un bufete importante pueden ser duros. Yo quiero ascender, pero me educaron para hacer lo correcto. Así que me aprovecharé del hecho de que me subestimen.

—Qué despiadada.

—Yo no diría tanto.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Hasta ese momento, Serena había estado disfrutando de su bebida y de la compañía, pero de pronto sintió la tensión a su alrededor. Notó cómo el vello de la nuca se le erizaba. Había pensado que Seiya sería un remilgado, y él había pensado que ella sería una idiota. En vez de eso, se encontraba a sí misma reconsiderando sus planes de no involucrarse con nadie hasta no haber terminado su segundo año en la empresa. Aunque no tenía mucho tiempo libre, con el incentivo adecuado, podría hacer una excepción.

Le gustaba el hecho de que fuera listo y cínico y, aun así, prestara atención a lo que su tía Luna tuviera que decir. Le gustaba su sonrisa y el interés que brillaba en sus ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió calor entre sus muslos. Era bueno saber que esa parte de su cuerpo no estaba completamente muerta.

—Háblame de las mujeres de tu vida —dijo ella.

—No he traído fotos.

—No importa. Con que me hagas un breve resumen es suficiente. Esta vez pasaré de los curriculum.

—Eres muy generosa —dijo él, dejando su vaso—. Pues están las gemelas..._ Serena sonrió.

—No te acuestas con gemelas y yo no me asusto fácilmente.

—De acuerdo. No hay nadie serio en este momento —Seiya frunció el ceño—. Mejor dicho, no hay nadie en este momento. Tuve una ruptura difícil el año pasado. Nada de ex mujeres ni ex prometidas. ¿Y tú?

—Un ex prometido de mi último año en la universidad. Ahora no hay nadie.

—¿Qué ocurrió?_ Tal vez Serena no estuviese en el mercado de citas, pero sabía cuándo evitar un tema. No tenía sentido entrar a contar su triste historia.

—Las cosas no salieron bien._ El camarero apareció para preguntarles si tenían alguna pregunta sobre la carta.

—Dado que eso habría requerido que las mirásemos —dijo Seiya con una sonrisa—, todavía no. Pero lo haremos ahora mismo._ Serena esperó a que estuvieran solos y dijo:

—¿Por qué molestarse con la carta? Vas a pedir filete poco hecho y ensalada. No porque quieras, sino porque, si no comes verduras, la gente pensará que no te educaron correctamente._ Seiya arqueó la ceja y dijo:

—Tú quieres filete, pero está todo ese asunto de que las mujeres no comen en las citas, así que pedirás pescado, que no te gusta realmente —Seiya agarró su vaso—. Lo retiro. Sí te gusta el pescado, pero sólo con cerveza, frito y con patatas fritas.

—Me gusta el atún —dijo ella.

—Algo de una lata no cuenta.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena, riéndose—. Tú ganas. Pediré el pescado e incluso me lo comeré, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie.

—Me parece justo. Y yo pediré la maldita ensalada —se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola fijamente—. Esperaba aburrirme.

—Yo también. También pensé que me sentiría moral e intelectualmente superior.

—Me gusta la superioridad moral.

—¿Pero no puedo ser más lista?

—Soy un tipo muy listo._ Serena estiró el brazo, pero, antes de que pudiera levantar su vaso, él le agarró la mano. Sus dedos eran cálidos y fuertes mientras le frotaba los nudillos. Ella se sintió mareada y muy femenina, una combinación inusual para ella. Normalmente se mostraba decidida e intimidante.

—Tengo una pregunta técnica —dijo él mientras giraba la mano para acariciarle la palma con el pulgar—. Se trata de mi tía Luna.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es tu abuela.

—Eso dicen —dijo Serena, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación y no en el deseo que sentía. Se dijo a sí misma que su reacción tenía más que ver con el hecho de no haber tenido una cita en dieciocho meses. El problema era que no lograba convencerse.

—Si es mi tía abuela y tu abuela —dijo él—. Eso nos convierte en...

—No hay parentesco —dijo ella—. Ella era la segunda esposa de tu tío abuelo. No tuvieron hijos en común. Se aseguró de que eso quedaba claro. ¿No te lo dijo?

—No —dijo Seiya, apartando la mano—. No lo hizo.

—Pues ya lo sabes —hablando de su abuela Luna, iba a tener que darle las gracias cuando llegase a casa.

—Ya lo sé —se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—Invitarte a bailar.

—Aquí no se puede bailar —dijo ella, permaneciendo firmemente en su asiento.

—Claro que sí. Y, ahora que sé que no somos primos, vamos a bailar._ Serena se encontraba dividida entre hacer el ridículo y presionar su cuerpo contra él. Porque, tras pararse unos segundos, podía oír una suave música de fondo. Parecía agradable, pero no era tan tentadora como el hombre que tenía enfrente._ —¿Vas a hacerme rogar? —preguntó él.

—¿Lo harías?

—Quizá —contestó, sonriendo. Serena se puso en pie y le dio la mano. Él la condujo a la parte trasera del restaurante, donde tocaba la orquesta y varias parejas bailaban.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Seiya la presionó contra su cuerpo y le colocó la mano en la cintura. Ella le acarició el hombro con los dedos. Mientras sus muslos se rozaban, Serena advirtió que era un hombre musculoso y fuerte. No estaban lo suficientemente cerca para que sus pechos se rozaran, pero de pronto sintió el deseo de restregarse contra él como una gata solitaria.

—Hueles bien —murmuró él.

—Tóner de fotocopiadora —dijo ella—. ¿Te gusta? Hoy he tenido que cambiar el cartucho.

—¿Es que no puedes aceptar un cumplido?

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

—Mejor —dijo él con una sonrisa—. No eres fácil.

—Ese es un cumplido que sí puedo aceptar.

—¿Te gusta ser difícil?

—A veces. ¿A ti no?_ Seiya movió la mano desde su cintura hasta su espalda.

—A veces —dijo, repitiendo su respuesta.

—No te gusta que la gente asuma cosas sobre ti —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tú las has hecho.

—Tú también. Estamos empatados.

—Más que empatados, Serena. Estamos bien._ Y, con eso, Seiya bajó la cabeza y la besó. Fue algo inesperado, pero delicioso. Serena sintió cómo el estómago se le contraía y sus pechos empezaban a palpitar. El se apartó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Probablemente deberíamos volver a la mesa y pedir la cena —dijo— Ya sabes, hay que ser responsable.

Por un instante, Serena estuvo a punto de preguntarle cuál era la alternativa. ¿Qué pasaría si seguían bailando, tocándose y besándose? Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Demasiadas cosas, demasiado pronto, se dijo a sí misma mientras se separaban. No había tenido una cita en mucho tiempo e ir despacio tenía más sentido. Aunque ese hombre era verdaderamente tentador. Caminaron de la mano mientras regresaban a la mesa.

—No me has dicho por qué estás aquí —dijo él cuando se sentaron—. Ya te he dicho que mi tía Luna me pidió que viniera. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?_ ¿No lo sabía? ¿En serio? Aquello se ponía interesante.

—Mi madre y su madre han estado separadas durante años. Luna apareció en nuestras vidas hace un par de meses. Mis hermanas y yo no la conocíamos. Nuestra madre ni siquiera la había mencionado. La semana pasada, durante la cena, Luna dijo que tenía un sobrino maravilloso y sugirió que una de nosotras saliese contigo.

—Interesante.

—Más que interesante. Nos ofreció... no es importante.

—Claro que lo es.

—Te sentirás insultado.

—Puedo asumir la verdad —dijo él— ¿Qué os ofreció?

—Dinero.

—¿Te paga para que salgas conmigo?

—Oh, no. Las citas son gratis. Pero, si me caso contigo, me da dinero. Un millón de dólares. Para mí, mis hermanas y mi madre. Muy bueno, ¿eh?_ Seiya apretó la mandíbula, pero, por lo demás, no mostró emoción alguna. —Todas nos sorprendimos —prosiguió Serena—. No podíamos imaginar qué podías tener de malo para que tu tía tuviese que ofrecer tanto dinero para conseguirte una mujer.

—¿Algo malo? ¿Yo?

—Claro._ Serena estaba pasándoselo bien, pero intentaba por todos los medios que él no lo supiera. —Decidimos que una de las tres saldría contigo y averiguaría qué tenías de malo —añadió—. Jugamos a Piedra, Papel o Tijera para determinar a la candidata.

—Piedra, Papel... —Seiya se aclaró la garganta—. Así que ganaste tú._ Serena se permitió sonreír.

—Oh, no, Seiya. Yo perdí.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo Dos

El camarero llegó para tomar nota. Serena pidió su cena y esperó a que Seiya hiciese lo mismo. Él apenas miró la carta, y simplemente mantuvo la mirada fija en ella.

—¿Perdiste? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres decir que no ganaste?

—Eso es. Ya sabes cómo es. El perdedor tiene que hacer la parte desagradable. Eso sería la cita contigo. Algo desagradable.

—¿Perdiste?

—Si hace que te sientas mejor —dijo ella antes de dar un sorbo a su copa—, me alegro de haber perdido.

—No sabes lo mucho que me afecta esa confesión.

—No deberías tomártelo tan mal. Mira la situación desde nuestra perspectiva. Tu propia tía abuela, que te conoce de toda la vida, está dispuesta a pagarle a una, mujer para que se case contigo. Imaginamos que tenías chepa y quizá una enfermedad extraña que te hubiese deformado la cara. Como el hombre elefante.

—¿Pensabas que era como el hombre elefante?

—Fue una consideración. Y, aun así, me he presentado aquí.

—Perdiste y yo soy una cita de compasión. Genial. No puedo creer que Luna te ofreciera un millón de dólares.

—No por la cita. ¿Recuerdas? La cita es gratis. Tengo una solución muy sencilla al problema; no me propongas matrimonio.

—Oh, claro. Es fácil para ti decirlo, pero ahora ya no tengo nada con qué entretenerme durante el postre._ Mientras Serena se reía, se admitió a sí misma que Seiya no era en absoluto como se había imaginado. Cualquiera con un número detrás de su nombre tenía que ser estirado, pero él no lo era. Le gustaba... mucho.

—Deberías haber conseguido algo por la cita —dijo él—. Cincuenta mil, al menos.

—¿Sabes? Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Pero, si la abuela Luna vuelve a mencionarlo, le pediré un cheque.

—Yo también me alegro de que perdieras —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

—Gracias. Aunque no era difícil de predecir. Me encantan las tijeras y mis hermanas lo saben. Así que alguien siempre saca la piedra.

—Una manera interesante de determinar tu destino.

—¿Destino? —preguntó ella, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Estás diciendo que tú eres mi destino?

—Ninguno de los dos pensábamos que las cosas iban a ir tan bien —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal vez el destino haya metido baza esta noche.

—No me hables del destino ni del universo, por favor. Mi hermana Hotaru siempre me dice que todos tenemos un destino al que no podemos escapar. Es muy dulce y la quiero mucho, pero a veces me dan ganas de estrangularla. Además, si vieras las cosas que come... repollo y tofu, y bebidas adelgazantes —Serena se estremeció.

—¿Vegetariana?

—Casi siempre. Aunque tiene una lista de comida que no está considerada como carne. Como las hamburguesas en un picnic o los perritos calientes en un partido de los Dodger.

—Interesante.

—Es genial. Lita también. Es la pequeña de la familia. Imagínate, podrías haber salido con cualquiera de ellas.

—Estoy contento con la hermana que tengo.

—Pero no me tienes—aunque pensó que podría tenerla, recordando cómo se había sentido en sus brazos.

—Dame tiempo.

* * *

Serena miró por el retrovisor por enésima vez en los últimos siete minutos. La cena había sido fabulosa. No recordaba nada de la comida, aunque estaba segura de que había sido fantástica. Era la conversación lo que recordaba. Las palabras sexys, las risas... la conexión. No recordaba la última vez que un hombre le había atraído tanto. Seiya era increíble. Divertido, listo, y entendía su sentido del humor, cosa que no siempre ocurría. Y la química entre ambos... Seiya podía hacer que se derritiese con sólo mirarla. Todo eso estaba muy bien, ¿pero estaba preparada para llevar las cosas hacia donde evidentemente se dirigían? Su oferta de seguirla a casa para asegurarse de que llegaba bien era una excusa muy pobre para lo que verdaderamente estaba ofreciendo: Seiya desnudo en su cama.

La pregunta no era si lo deseaba; porque lo deseaba intensamente. No se trataba del deseo, sino de ser sensata. No había tenido un hombre en su vida desde Diamante. Aunque no iba a pensar en ese bastardo mentiroso en ese momento. El tema era que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita. Estaba desentrenada. La noche había ido bien, ¿pero significaba eso que debía invitar a Seiya a entrar para acostarse con él? Aún no lo había decidido cuando llegaron a su casa. Aparcó frente al garaje y salió del coche. La noche estaba tranquila y no era demasiado fría pues, aun estando en otoño, aquello seguía siendo Los Angeles, donde el tiempo real no servía.

Estaba nerviosa. Todas las células de su cuerpo le rogaban que aceptase la oferta de aquel hombre. Su piel ansiaba ser tocada, y a sus hormonas no les vendría mal un poco de acción. Pero su cerebro le advertía que tuviera cuidado. Seiya era encantador, ¿pero qué sabía realmente de él? Además, el sexo en la primera cita no era algo bueno. El aparcó en la calle y salió, luego miró a su alrededor.

—No es lo que esperaba—dijo mientras se aproximaba a ella—. Pensé que vivirías en un lugar nuevo y brillante._ El vecindario era antiguo, con muchas casas que habían sido convertidas en dúplex. A Serena le gustaban la atmósfera tranquila y los detalles rústicos.

—Estoy cerca del trabajo e incluso tengo un pedazo de césped—dijo ella—. No soy de vivir en apartamentos._ Seiya le dirigió una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

—Menos mal que no hemos ido a mi casa —dijo.

—Déjame averiguar. Todo es cristal y acero.

—Eso también, pero principalmente porque está más lejos._ Y, sin más, la besó.

Su boca era cálida y firme, aunque gentil. Se movía lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, y a ella le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir sus manos en la cintura. Serena se acercó un poco más y le colocó los dedos en los hombros. Por suerte, su bolso tenía una correa larga, de modo que no tenía que perder tiempo en sujetarlo. Quería tener la libertad de explorar sus brazos y su espalda. Deseaba que el beso continuara. A pesar de que Seiya no lo intensificara, sintió cosquilieos en todas las partes de su cuerpo, incluyendo algunas que le sorprendieron. Sentía presión en el pecho, las piernas temblorosas y tuvo la sensación de que jamás podría recuperar el aliento.

Seiya se giró levemente, le besó la mejilla y bajó por la mandíbula, Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que hizo que diera un respingo y se estremeciera. Luego deslizó la lengua por su cuello. Serena sintió cómo el vello se le erizaba y supo que no podría sobrevivir un segundo más si no la besaba. Besarla de verdad. Por suerte, Seiya parecía ser bueno adivinando el pensamiento. La besó de nuevo en la boca, Serena separó los labios y él introdujo la lengua en su boca, como si su deseo se equiparase al de ella. Serena recibió su lengua, saboreando la pasión entre ellos. Mientras exploraba su boca con la lengua, Seiya bajó las manos hasta sus caderas y la acercó más.

Serena pensó dos cosas en ese momento. Que la presión de sus pechos contra su torso era una tortura maravillosa, y que Seiya estaba tremendamente excitado. Se los imaginó a los dos desnudos, tocándose. Se moría de deseo, y ese deseo la volvía loca. Trató de controlar el deseo que sentía hacia un hombre al que apenas conocía, pero era como tratar de agrupar gatos; sin sentido y un poco absurdo. Seiya se apartó un poco y le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Ahora es cuando se supone que yo digo que debería irme —dijo él mientras la miraba a los ojos—. Es como me educaron y lo correcto.

—Las buenas maneras son importantes —murmuró ella.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque hay una opción alternativa.

—¿Las malas maneras?_ Seiya sonrió y la besó suavemente.

—Te deseo, Serena. Puedo darte una lista de buenas razones por las que esto es una mala idea, pero te deseo. Desesperadamente.

—Buenas maneras, un conversador inteligente y unos besos fantásticos —susurró ella—. ¿Quién podría negarse a eso?

—Yo no.

—Yo tampoco._ Serena sacó las llaves del bolso y condujo a Seiya hacia la puerta principal. Una vez dentro, dejó las llaves y el bolso en la mesa que había junto a la entrada.

Seiya se quitó lo que parecía ser una chaqueta muy cara y la dejó caer al suelo. Luego la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó con tal pasión, que hizo que se preguntara con qué intensidad podría hacer otras cosas. Ella le devolvió los besos con la misma intensidad, deslizando las manos por su pecho, acariciando la suavidad de su corbata de seda y el algodón de su camisa. El deslizó una mano por sus nalgas, apretando con fuerza y levantando otra vez la mano para acariciarle un pecho. Incluso a través del tejido del vestido y del sujetador, Serena sintió sus dedos fuertes explorando, torturando, acariciando. Se detuvo en el pezón, estimulándolo suavemente y dándole ganas de desnudarse por completo para que pudiera acariciar su piel desnuda.

Seiya la echó hacia atrás. Ella agarró su corbata y consiguió quitársela antes de comenzar a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa mientras él se encargaba de la cremallera del vestido. Llegaron al pasillo. Serena había dejado la luz del salón encendida, pero allí estaba oscuro. El la besó por el cuello, haciéndola gemir, llegando hasta el escote del vestido y hundiendo la boca entre sus pechos. Al mismo tiempo, Serena encontró el interruptor de la luz y él le bajó la cremallera. La luz se encendió a tiempo para ver cómo el vestido caía al suelo.

—Eres preciosa —dijo él mientras le acariciaba los pechos—. Caliente y suave, y no me importa que sea tóner de fotocopiadora; hueles muy bien.

Ella se rió mientras él le frotaba los pezones. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, mientras su parte más húmeda clamaba atención. Sin dejar de tocarle los pechos, Seiya se inclinó para besarla de nuevo. Ella cerró los labios alrededor de su lengua y absorbió hasta que él también se estremeció. De pronto, aquello no era suficiente. Serena deseaba más; lo deseaba todo. Deseaba sentir su peso encima de ella. Deseaba que la penetrara una y otra vez hasta hacerle sentir el placer del orgasmo.

—La ropa —dijo ella—. Llevas demasiada.

—Buena observación._ Mientras Seiya se quitaba la camisa, ella terminó de zafarse del vestido y lo condujo hasta su pequeño dormitorio. La luz del pasillo era más que suficiente para lo que iban a hacer. Se giró para mirarlo y vio que Seiya la estaba contemplando.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás intentando matarme? Eres una fantasía andante. ¿Saben tus compañeros del bufete lo que llevas debajo de tus trajes?_ Serena observó su ropa interior de color rosa. Eran un tanto provocativos, pero nada especial. Los había comprado de rebajas.

—Probablemente sospechen que llevo ropa interior —murmuró ella mientras se quitaba los zapatos—. Prefiero que piensen eso a que no llevo nada en absoluto. Eso sería asqueroso —entonces se quitó uno de los tirantes del sujetador—. ¿Querías que me quitara esto?_ Seiya ya se había quitado los zapatos y estaba bajándose los pantalones. Mientras ella hablaba, pudo apreciar su erección palpitante bajo los calzoncillos.

—Eso sería fantástico —contestó él. Sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, deteniéndose en sus tobillos. No pareció darse cuenta. En vez de eso, se quedó mirando sus pechos.

Ella se desabrochó el sujetador y lo lanzó sobre la cómoda. Realmente no supo si lo había lanzado bien, pues estaba demasiado concentrada en la expresión de Seiya. El deseo y la sorpresa se mezclaban en una mirada tan apasionada y masculina, que hacía que le costase trabajo respirar. Había estado antes con hombres y había estado razonablemente segura de que la deseaban. Pero Seiya la miraba como si fuese su última comida. Su apreciación hizo que se sintiera especial y exótica, y más que ansiosa por hacer sus sueños realidad. Seiya se movió hacia ella y estuvo a punto de caerse al tropezar con los pantalones.

—Soy un desastre —murmuró mientras se liberaba de los pantalones y se quitaba después los calcetines.

Serena pensó en decirle que le gustaba el hecho de que no fuera perfecto. Hacía que pareciese más accesible. Pero entonces la abrazó contra su cuerpo y hablar se convirtió en una actividad complicada. Sus manos estaban por todas partes; en sus brazos, en su estómago, sobre sus pechos desnudos. No la besó mientras exploraba sus curvas y acariciaba suavemente sus pezones con los dedos. En vez de eso, se quedó mirándola a los ojos, y Serena estuvo a punto de rogarle que la poseyera.

—Seiya —susurró. El la echó hacia atrás hasta que sintió la cama tras ella. Luego la envolvió con sus brazos, se giró y los dos acabaron sobre el colchón. Ella aterrizó sobre él, con las piernas abiertas y sentada sobre su erección.

—Ahora te tengo justo donde te quería —dijo él con una sonrisa— En mi poder.

—Yo estoy encima —dijo ella—. Yo mando.

—¿Quieres apostar?_ Seiya le colocó las manos en las caderas y la movió hacia delante y hacia atrás. Incluso a través del tejido de la ropa interior, Serena sintió el calor y la fricción. Con un gemido, se dejó llevar por el placer. —Justo así —murmuró él mientras comenzaba a masajearle los pechos. La combinación de sensaciones era increíblemente sensual. La tensión se aferraba a sus músculos mientras sentía cómo se acercaba más y más al climax.

«Así no», pensó ella. No tan deprisa. No cuando aún llevaban ropa. Pero tampoco podía dejar de frotarse cada vez más rápido. Sin previo aviso, Seiya le giró con él hasta que acabaron los dos de lado. Le quitó las bragas con un movimiento suave y luego se despojó él de los calzoncillos. Antes de que Serena pudiera darse cuenta, estaba con la espalda sobre la cama y sentía su boca en el pecho izquierdo.

Seiya lamió y jugueteó con su pezón hasta volverla loca de placer. Al mismo tiempo, deslizó una mano entre sus piernas y exploró su parte más húmeda. Le llevó menos de tres segundos encontrar aquel punto tan mágico. Lo rodeó con los dedos antes de comenzar a moverlos con un ritmo suave y perfecto que hizo que el final fuese inevitable.

Serena se dejó llevar por las sensaciones hasta que apenas pudo respirar. Agarró la manta con los dedos y hundió los talones en el colchón. Seiya se movió para besarla en la boca y, cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Serena se perdió en las profundidades del orgasmo. El climax pareció durar una eternidad, acabando con su voluntad con cada sacudida. Sin embargo, finalmente fue consciente de su erección presionando su muslo. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Seiya sonriendo.

—Ha estado bien —dijo él—. Al menos para mí. Creo que para ti ha sido mejor que bien.

—Lo ha sido —dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el labio inferior con el pulgar—. ¿Estás listo para algo mejor que bien para ti?

—Pensé que nunca me lo dirías.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y presionó hasta que Serena sintió cómo la penetraba. Arqueó las caderas hacia él, deseando sentirlo entero. Entonces Seiya se apartó, volvió a penetrarla y ella lo rodeó con los brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo, disfrutando del peso casi tanto como de lo que le estaba haciendo. Porque había comenzado de nuevo. La sensación de necesidad y deseo. El calor aumentando en su interior mientras los músculos se tensaban. Cada vez más rápido. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a sonar entrecortadas. Ella sintió cómo sus brazos empezaban a temblar mientras buscaba ese momento de no retorno.

Se había sentido vacía durante tanto tiempo, que había olvidado la gloria de ser poseída por un hombre decidido a complacerlos a los dos. Seiya se inclinó para besarla mientras ella sentía las primeras sacudidas, y entonces gimió y la penetró con más fuerza. Serena sintió cómo se quedaba rígido antes de estremecerse. Tras meterse bajo las sábanas, Serena reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él tenía los brazos a su alrededor y ella el muslo apoyado contra el suyo. Ese era uno de los momentos perfectos de la vida. Esos momentos que más tarde recordaría como una noche fantástica.

—Gracias —dijo él mientras jugueteaba con su pelo— Ha sido...

—¿Espectacular? —preguntó ella.

—Iba a decir alucinante, pero espectacular también.

—He perdido práctica—dijo ella, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias por la lección.

—No te has comportado como si hubieras perdido práctica. Parecía como si hubieses leído el manual de cómo activar todos mis botones.

—¿De verdad? ¿Todos?

—Bueno, tal vez te hayas dejado uno.

—Tendré que ocuparme de eso la próxima vez._ Seiya se rió, y dijo:

—Palabras para convertir a un hombre en tu esclavo sexual. ¿Puedo quedarme?_ Dos palabras que captaron su atención. Tal vez llevase tiempo sin tener citas, pero recordaba casi todas las reglas. Después del sexo, sobre todo después de un encuentro tan inesperado, la mayoría de los hombres preferían vestirse e irse. No tenía mucha experiencia personal, pero sí muchas amigas que lo habían sufrido. ¿Seiya quería quedarse? ¿Allí? ¿Con ella? ¿Por la noche?

—Tenía planes para luego —dijo ella—. Supongo que puedo cancelarlos.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Roncas?

—No —contestó, riéndose—. ¿Tú?

—Duermo tranquilamente —se giró para poder besarla—. Aunque no creo que vayamos a dormir mucho esta noche.

Poco después de las dos de la madrugada, observó la luz de la luna reflejada en la cara de Serena y supo que lo había estropeado todo desde el principio. No tenía que haber sido así. No tenía que sentirse atraído por ella. Por lo que le habían dicho, Serena Tsukino era una chica bonita y codiciosa que necesitaba que le dieran una buena lección, y él era el hombre que se había ofrecido a enseñársela. Había esperado encontrar a una fresca insulsa y superficial.

En vez de eso, había encontrado a una mujer guapa, divertida, inteligente y sincera que le hacía reír y querer volver a creer en las posibilidades. En ese momento debía sentir que le había hecho un favor al mundo. En vez de eso, se sentía como un completo imbécil. Lo había estropeado todo y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Le gustaba Serena. Le gustaba mucho.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle que no era Seiya Kou III y que la habían engañado?


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola a todas otra vez! os dejo dos capítulos más. El 3 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas, espero que disfruteis de la historia.**

Capítulo Tres

Serena estaba de pie en la cocina agarrada al borde de la encimera. Esperaba que en cualquier momento un rayo partiese el tejado de su casa por la mitad o, al menos, oír al fantasma de la Navidad. Había un hombre en su dormitorio. En ese mismo instante, cuando se suponía que ella debía estar preparando café, Seiya estaba dormido en su cama.

Hasta que él había entrado por la puerta la noche anterior, su casa había sido una zona libre de hombres. Después de lo que había ocurrido con Diamante, había deseado que fuese así. La había alquilado después de acabar la universidad, la había amueblado de manera femenina y su colchón había sido prácticamente virginal. Pero ya no, pensó mientras alcanzaba con una sonrisa la lata del café. Tenía el brillo típico después de una noche de pasión y los músculos agarrotados a consecuencia de ello.

Encendió la cafetera y se apoyó contra la encimera. En teoría, debía estar arrepintiéndose. No era propio de ella. Era mucho más sensata, más cuidadosa, mucho menos impetuosa. Lo cual volvería a ser muy pronto. Pero, de momento, quería disfrutar de los cálidos recuerdos de lo que habían hecho. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien para sentirse mal.

—Buenos días._ Levantó la mirada y vio a Seiya de pie en la puerta de la cocina. Se había puesto los pantalones y la camisa, pero no se la había abrochado. Podía ver su piel desnuda y sus fuertes músculos. También parecía desaliñado, sin afeitar y demasiado sexy para explicarlo con palabras.

—Hola —murmuró ella—. Estoy haciendo café, lo cual probablemente ya sepas.

—Bien. Gracias._ No tenía ni idea de en qué estaba pensando él. Probablemente hiciera eso todas las mañanas, despertándose en una cama extraña. Podría dejar que él llevara las riendas, sólo que ése no era su estilo. Ella era más de estar al mando. Sus hermanas podrían dar buena cuenta de eso.

—He perdido práctica—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Todo este asunto del hombre desconocido en mi cama y todo eso. No esperaba lo de anoche, así que no estaba preparada para esta mañana. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Ducharte? ¿Marcharte? ¿Mi número de teléfono?_ Seiya se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Eres sincera.

—Como lo fui anoche. Es algo que va conmigo. Me gusta pensar que marco tendencias. Además, nunca he entendido la gracia de mentir. La verdad siempre acaba por saberse.

—Un punto de vista interesante. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?_ ¿Planes? Era sábado.

—Tengo que hacer algunos recados. Me he traído trabajo a casa e iba a reunirme con mis hermanas más tarde para comer.

—Una chica ocupada.

—Suele pasar. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Reunirme con mi primo, aunque eso será más tarde. ¿Puedo tomarte la palabra en lo de la ducha? ¿Y tal vez tomar prestado un cepillo de dientes?.

—Claro._ Aquello era tan raro, pensaba Serena mientras abría el armario que había junto al cuarto de baño. Había un cepillo de dientes sin estrenar y que era, por desgracia, rosa brillante.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Sobreviviré. ¿Tus cuchillas de afeitar tienen flores?

—No, pero son casi todas moradas.

—Qué chica estás hecha.

—¿Preferirías que fuera un chico? —preguntó ella.

—No, aunque hubiera proporcionado una conversación interesante.

—Toma —dijo ella, entregándole un par de toallas y señalando después hacia el baño.

—De acuerdo. Gracias._ Serena regresó a la cocina y buscó una taza. Había un hombre en su cuarto de baño. Un hombre que pronto estaría desnudo bajo la ducha y que usaría su jabón. Todo era muy extraño. Debería...

—¿Serena?_ Dejó la taza y regresó al pasillo. La puerta del baño estaba parcialmente abierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó ella.

—Más o menos._ Serena se detuvo frente a la puerta y abrió la boca para hablar. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, él la agarró por el brazo y la metió dentro. Estaba desnudo. Se dio cuenta de eso justo antes de que la abrazara y la besara. Desnudo, excitado y, aparentemente, con ganas de más, pensó ella mientras abría la boca y dejaba que comenzasen los juegos. —Llevas una bata —murmuró él mientras le besaba el cuello.

—Sí, así es —dijo ella sin aliento.

—Tiene que desaparecer._ Era un hombre de palabra. Le desabrochó la bata y se la quitó. Debajo no llevaba nada; cosa buena, a juzgar por cómo comenzó a acariciarle los pechos inmediatamente. Mientras él se inclinaba y le lamía los pezones, ella le acariciaba los hombros, la espalda, y luego le dio un beso en la cabeza. —De acuerdo —dijo él—. Hora de ducharse.

—¿Qué?_ Le agarró la mano y la guió hasta la ducha antes de cerrar la cortina. La metió bajo el chorro del agua y alcanzó el jabón.

Tras enjabonarse las manos, comenzó a frotarlas por su cuerpo. El jabón hacía que su piel se volviera resbaladiza. Le enjabonó la espalda, las caderas, la parte de atrás de las piernas, antes de aclararla. Entonces, en vez de darle la vuelta, simplemente se acercó y, presionando su espalda contra su torso, comenzó a deslizar las manos por la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Le acarició el cuello y luego se entretuvo en masajearle los pechos. La combinación de dedos jabonosos sobre sus pezones y el agua caliente la volvieron loca de deseo. Serena le cubrió las manos con las suyas para mantenerlas ahí mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre su hombro.

—Hay más —susurró él—. Mucho más.

Sin previo aviso, Seiya dio un paso atrás y la giró. La besó suavemente en la boca antes de arrodillarse y darle otro beso en el estómago. Sus músculos se tensaron en anticipación. El agua le corría por el cuerpo. Seiya le colocó un pie al borde de la bañera y se inclinó, separándole los muslos y lamiéndola con suavidad. Ella emitió un gemido al sentir su lengua torturándola entre las piernas. Sentía sus labios, su aliento, y la presión mientras la complacía.

Tuvo que equilibrarse colocando una mano contra la pared. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle mientras sus músculos se encogían. Seiya se movía despacio, luego deprisa, lamiendo, absorbiendo. Serena quería rogar. Si hubiera sabido algún secreto de estado, lo habría revelado, cualquier cosa con tal de que siguiese haciéndole lo mismo. Sentía que cada vez estaba más excitada, pero su climax seguía mostrándose esquivo.

Más. Necesitaba más. ¿Pero cómo? Seiya debió de leerle el pensamiento, porque introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella sin dejar de lamerla. La combinación fue demasiado. Serena perdió el control allí mismo, en la ducha, con el agua resbalando por su cuerpo y un hombre increíble entre sus piernas. Abrió la boca para tomar aire y gritó mientras se estremecía, sabiendo que nunca nada volvería a ser tan espectacular.

El orgasmo la invadió, dejándola exhausta. Seiya se puso en pie y sonrió, acercándola a él. Ella apenas tenía fuerza para devolverle el abrazo. La idea de hacerle lo que él acababa de hacerle a ella la alentó un poco. Dio un paso atrás, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, Seiya cerró el grifo de la ducha.

—Nos enfriaremos —dijo ella.

—No lo creo._ Abrió las cortinas y la sacó de la ducha. Tras extender una toalla sobre la repisa, la subió encima, le separó las piernas y la penetró con una embestida fuerte y firme.

Serena habría apostado mucho dinero a que estaba tan saciada, que no podría pensar en tener otro orgasmo en seis o siete meses. Pero, en cuanto lo sintió dentro de ella, notó cómo sus músculos cansados reaccionaban. Entonces la besó, y Serena quedó perdida en aquel baile sensual de lenguas húmedas. Estaban los dos mojados, con el baño lleno de vapor, y Seiya no se había dado una ducha propiamente dicha, pero nada de eso importaba. No importaba mientras deslizaba la mano entre los dos y encontraba su clítoris de nuevo, masajeándolo suavemente para que se acercara más a él. Serena pasó de estar exhausta a deseosa en quince segundos. Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y se montó sobre él hasta volver a sentir el climax; pero, en esa ocasión, aguantó los gritos hasta que él gimió su nombre y los dos se perdieron en un placer mutuo.

Serena estaba tumbada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y su melena rubia extendida sobre la almohada. Darien Chiba tomó un mechón de su pelo con el dedo índice, disfrutando de su suavidad. La respiración de Serena era lenta y constante, como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormida. Pero la leve sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios indicaba que tenía otra cosa en mente. Algo que él encontraría increíblemente estimúlante. No quería irse. Eso era lo más sorprendente de todo. Normalmente era de los que se marchaban apresuradamente a la mañana siguiente. Normalmente evitaba el problema no quedándose desde el principio. Pero había deseado despertarse en la cama de Serena y volver a hacer el amor con ella. Deseaba muchas cosas.

—Serena —murmuró. Ella abrió los ojos. Sus iris eran azules con reflejos plateados. Tenía pecas y una sonrisa perversa, y olía a vainilla, a sexo y a tentación.

¿Cómo podía ser así y, al mismo tiempo, una mentirosa manipuladora? ¿Acaso era un juego para ella? Él había fingido no saber nada de la oferta de Luna para ver si ella lo mencionaba. Lo había hecho y, de tal modo, que quería creer que para ella no tenía importancia. Pero, si no le importaba el dinero, ¿por qué querría tener una cita?

—Eres demasiado guapo —dijo ella, acariciándole la cara.

—Eso no es malo.

—Podría serlo. Los hombres guapos no tienen que esforzarse tanto.

—¿Así que preferirías que fuera un trol?

—Me gustaría pensar que tienes que esforzarte un poco para conseguir llevarte a una mujer a su cama. Sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que soy una de tantas.

—Yo no te he llevado a mi cama —dijo él—. Te he llevado a tu cama.

—Esa es una sutileza que no me quita razón alguna.

—¿Por qué tú puedes decir cosas malas sobre los hombres, pero si yo hiciera un comentario sobre las mujeres guapas, me tacharías de misógino?—preguntó él, apoyando al cabeza sobre su mano.

—Porque sería verdad. Tenemos siglos de desigualdad entre sexos que vencer. Creo que un poco de ventaja para las mujeres no tiene nada de malo.

—Dijo la mujer.

—Ya hemos tenido la conversación de «quieres que sea un hombre». Sin embargo, aquí estamos, teniéndola de nuevo. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—Me estás volviendo loco —dijo él, tumbándose sobre su espalda.

—Es una de mis mejores cualidades. Lo he convertido en una forma de arte._ Se rió y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo. Su pelo rozó su torso, y Darien tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por no tocarla y volver a hacer el amor con ella.

¿Quién era ella realmente? El había ido a la cita porque Seiya era su primo, y él, Darien, estaba deseando vengarse de las mujeres sedientas de dinero, fueran quienes fueran. No le había importado Serena: de hecho, había estado preparado para despreciarla al instante. Pero se lo había ganado y, por alguna razón, tenía ganas de creerla.

—Háblame de tu familia —dijo él.

—Interesante cambio de tema —dijo ella, levantando la cabeza.

—Siento curiosidad por tu abuela. ¿Cómo es que no la habías conocido en todos estos años?

—Él primer marido de Luna murió inesperadamente mientras ella estaba embarazada de mi madre. Luna volvió a casarse pocos meses después de dar a luz con Artemís Moon, tu tío abuelo. Ikuko, mi madre, lo aceptó como su padre. Cuando tenía diecisiete años, conoció a Kenji Tsukino, mi padre, y se enamoró perdidamente de él. Él no tenía dinero; de hecho, era un perdedor, pero un hombre encantador, de modo que no pudo resistirse. Se escapó con él para casarse, y Luna y Artemís le dieron la espalda._ La historia concordaba con lo que le habían contado a Darien, aunque su tío Artemís no había sido tan generoso en los detalles. Había descrito a Ikuko como una zorra desagradecida que lo desafiaba constantemente, y a su marido como a un bastardo codicioso que deseaba conseguir dinero a toda costa. —Mi madre estaba embarazada, claro. Yo nací seis meses después de la boda. Mis dos hermanas vinieron poco después. Mi madre consiguió un trabajo. Mi padre lo intentó, pero no era de los que disfrutaban trabajando. Aunque siempre andaba tramando algo. A veces incluso ganaba algún dinero. Se marchó por primera vez cuando yo tenía unos ocho años. Solía pasarse meses fuera, y luego aparecía. Nos traía regalos, y a ella, dinero. Luego volvía a marcharse.

—Eso debe de haber sido duro para ti —dijo él.

—Yo quería que se divorciaran para que mi madre siguiese adelante, pero ella no quería. Decía que era el amor de su vida. Yo pensaba que era un imbécil que no soportaba tener que ser responsable de su familia. Pero ésa es una discusión fascinante para otra ocasión. Pasaron los años, todos crecimos. Entonces, hace unos tres meses, Luna reapareció en nuestra puerta. Dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo reconciliarse con su hija, pero que Artemís se interponía. Como él ya no estaba, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y de recuperar a su familia. Así que ahora tenemos una abuela._ «Y una herencia potencial», pensó él.

—¿Ella volvió con vosotras?

—Eso he oído. Mi madre nos llamó y nos pidió que fuéramos todas a cenar. Entramos y allí estaba Luna. Es raro descubrir a los parientes después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué piensas de ella? —preguntó Darien.

—Se queja mucho—dijo ella—. Es muy elegante, pero distante y... no sé. Realmente no la conozco. Supongo que me molesta porque rechazó a su única hija. De acuerdo, no aprobaba lo que mi madre hizo, pero de ahí a no volver a verla, hay mucho. Nos dio la espalda a todas. ¿Ahora dice que lo siente y se supone que tenemos que perdonarla? ¿Fingir que todos esos años sin ella no importan?_ Darien se encontró a sí mismo queriendo defender a su tía. Cosa irónica, teniendo en cuenta que él también la consideraba una persona difícil. Aun así, la quería.

—Se está haciendo vieja —dijo él—. Quizá el perder a su marido ha hecho que se dé cuenta de lo que es realmente importante.

—No me digas que eres el mediano de tres hermanos —dijo ella.

—Soy hijo único.

—Pues no lo pareces. Hotaru es la mediana de las tres hermanas y siempre está viendo el punto de vista de todo el mundo. Es una característica increíblemente molesta.

—En mi negocio, es importante ver todos los lados de una situación.

—No creo que ésa sea una buena excusa._ Darien deseaba creerla. No había imaginado eso, pero tampoco había imaginado muchas otras cosas. —No estoy tratando de sacar conclusiones precipitadas —dijo ella—, pero te darás cuenta de que, a pesar de todo esto, no podemos implicarnos emocionalmente.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la loca de mi abuela y la loca de tu tía.

—No estamos emparentados.

—Es el dinero. Si salimos juntos, todo el mundo pensará que es por la millonaria oferta. Tú lo pensarías. No lo entiendo. No eres el tipo de hombre que necesite ayuda para conseguir una mujer. ¿Por qué iba entonces a hacer eso?

—Luna tiene ideas particulares sobre la vida y sobre su lugar en la vida de los demás —dijo él. Tal vez su tía pensase realmente que una de sus nietas podría atrapar a Seiya. Pero Darien estaba dispuesto a apostar por su primo. Seiya no estaba interesado en tener nada serio, y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

—Lo que yo he dicho. Loca —dijo Serena— Pero ahora tenemos un problema.

—¿Estás diciendo que las cosas serían mejores si yo fuera un vendedor de zapatos? —preguntó él.

—En cierto modo. Aunque eso suena más a siglo XIX. ¿No podrías ser un profesor de matemáticas de instituto o un programador de ordenadores?

—Podría serlo, pero no lo soy.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó ella mientras se ponía la bata—. Supongo que querrás volver a verme. Principalmente porque te he dado muchas oportunidades de escapar y no las has aprovechado.

—¿Deseas que lo hubiera hecho?

—No. Me gusta tenerte por aquí. Ayer a estas horas, temía conocerte. Deseaba que cualquiera de mis hermanas pudiera ocupar mi lugar. Pero ahora... —le acarició la mano—. A veces perder es algo bueno.

Darien sintió una presión en el pecho al darse cuenta de la verdad. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Seiya y él habían pensado de Serena Tsukino, se habían equivocado. No estaba en eso por dinero. Estaba en eso simplemente porque quería hacer feliz a su abuela y había perdido un estúpido juego. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, de cómo lo había fastidiado todo, se sintió enfermo. Había imaginado que sería una zorra y, sin embargo, era la mujer más alucinante que jamás había conocido. Y la había pifiado. Totalmente.

—¿Seiya? —dijo ella—. ¿Qué pasa? Tienes una mirada muy extraña.

—Yo... —maldijo en silencio. ¿Cómo explicarlo?—. No soy Seiya Kou.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo Cuatro

Serena sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero su cerebro no parecía funcionar. La falta de sueño y el exceso de sorpresa hacían que pensar resultase imposible.

—¿No eres Seiya? —preguntó, más para ella misma que para él.

—Serena, mira... —comenzó a decir él, pero ella levantó la mano para interrumpirlo.

—No eres Seiya —repitió, mirando al hombre desnudo en su cama. El hombre con el que había hecho el amor varias veces—. ¿No eres Seiya? —en esa ocasión, las palabras salieron de su boca como un grito que daba paso a la furia y el horror que crecían en su interior. Salió de la cama y se ató la bata—. ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que no eres Seiya?

—Soy su primo, Darien Chiba. Seiya y yo sabíamos lo que Luna había hecho, y pensamos que cualquiera que hubiera aceptado las condiciones estaría metida en esto sólo por dinero. Fui a la cita pensando que iba a enseñarte una lección. Ya sabes, fingir que era Seiya y luego marcharme.

—¿Su primo? ¿Esto era un juego para ti? ¿Es tu idea de pasar un buen rato?_ Seiya o Darien o como diablos se llamase salió de la cama y se colocó frente a ella. Desnudo. Maravilloso. Pero eso no debía ser una sorpresa. ¿Por qué los bastardos mentirosos no podían ser guapos también?

—Serena, espera. No es lo que piensas.

—Ni lo intentes —dijo ella—. No pienses que puedes salir de ésta con palabras bonitas.

—No quiero salir de esto. Quiero explicarme. No era mi intención que esto ocurriese._ ¿Esto? ¿El sexo? La rabia iba creciendo en su interior y de pronto se sintió aterrorizada porque le entraron ganas de llorar. Se negaba a derrumbarse delante de esa sabandija.

—¿El qué no era tu intención? —preguntó con la voz cargada de odio—. ¿Cenar conmigo? ¿Decirme que eras Seiya?

—Pensamos que...

—¿Pensasteis qué? ¿Que sería divertido? No, espera. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? Que ibas a enseñarme una lección. ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para ser juez y jurado? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

—No me has hecho nada —dijo él—. Nada en absoluto. Tú eres la parte inocente en esto. Lo siento.

—Sentirlo no sirve de nada.

—Lo sé. Cuando la tía Luna le dijo a Seiya lo que había hecho, lo que os había prometido a tus hermanas y a ti, se puso furioso. Él siempre tiene mujeres codiciosas detrás de él y no necesitaba tres más yendo detrás de su riqueza.

—Seiya tiene que superarlo —dijo ella amargamente—. No se trataba del dinero, ya lo sabes. Se trataba de descubrir que tenía una abuela y de mantener una buena relación con ella. Nadie pensó que su oferta fuese real. ¿Pero qué pasa con vostros ?

—No tienes ni idea de cómo es —dijo él.

—Oh, pobre niño rico. Qué mal lo debes de pasar._ El seguía desnudo, y Serena maldijo la parte de su cerebro que fue capaz de detenerse y apreciar la perfección de su cuerpo. Sus entrañas se revolvieron al recordar los tórridos momentos que habían compartido. Tomó aliento y señaló hacia la puerta. —Lárgate. Vete.

—Serena, tienes que comprenderlo. Nunca pensé que fuera a conocerte a ti._ Había mil maneras de interpretar esa frase. Serena tenía la sensación de que era un intento patético por decirle que ella era especial.

—¿Así que, si no te hubiera gustado, te habría parecido bien acostarte conmigo? Eso dice mucho de tu carácter.

—No quería decir eso.

—Claro que sí. No sientes haber tratado de enseñarme una lección porque, incluso sin saber nada de mí, estabas seguro de que me merecía una. No, tú único problema viene del hecho de que te lo has pasado bien conmigo y ahora lo has fastidiado todo tanto, que no volvería a salir contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra. No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para convencerme de que eres algo más que un mentiroso bastardo que se cree tan superior al resto de gente que lo rodea, que se permite el lujo de juzgar al mundo. Eres egocéntrico, egoísta, maleducado y retorcido hasta límites que no logro comprender. Ahora, sal de mi casa._ Él tomó aliento y asintió. Tras recoger su ropa, salió del dormitorio. Menos de un minuto después, la puerta principal se abrió y Darien se marchó.

Serena se sentó en el suelo. Al menos se vestía rápido, pensó mientras el dolor la invadía. Comenzó a temblar tratando de controlar las lágrimas, y odió el hecho de que, durante todo ese tiempo, había deseado intensamente que él suplicase. Sabía que no habría cambiado nada, pero deseaba que fuese lo mismo. Deseaba saber que lo de la otra noche había significado tanto para él como para ella. Obviamente, no era así.

* * *

Serena se puso sus vaqueros más ajustados porque, siendo incapaz de respirar, podría olvidarse más fácilmente de los horrores de por la mañana. Había limpiado la ducha, lavado las sábanas, rehecho la cama y se había dado a sí misma una charla. Nada de eso había funcionado, así que se había marchado a ver a sus hermanas, deteniéndose en el camino para comprarse el café con leche más grande del mundo. Si el no respirar no ayudaba, tal vez pudiera ahogarse desde dentro.

Eran poco más de las once cuando aparcó frente a la pequeña casa donde habían crecido. Miró los dos coches aparcados frente a la casa y se fijó en el espacio vacío en el camino. Entonces salió y se acercó a la puerta.

—Hola, soy yo —dijo al entrar en el salón. Hotaru estaba sentada en una silla en la esquina, mientras que Lita se encontraba en el sofá. Las dos le dirigieron una sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo Hotaru, poniéndose en pie para darle un abrazo a su hermana—. ¿Realmente vas a beberte todo ese café? Si tomas demasiado, te matará.

—Ese es el plan —dijo Serena.

—Hola —dijo Lita, abrazándola también—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien. ¿Mamá está en la clínica?

—Sí —Lita volvió a sentarse en el sofá y señaló el cojín junto a ella—. Hoy es día de vacunas de bajo coste.

—Es cierto —dijo Serena, sentándose junto a ella. Un sábado por la mañana al mes, el doctor Tomoe, el jefe de Ikuko, abría su oficina al vecindario y ofrecía vacunas a bajo precio a quien las quisiera. Había sido idea de su madre, en su intento por salvar el mundo. Serena siempre había pensado que debía pasar un poco más de tiempo tratando de salvarse a sí misma.

—¿Qué tal estáis? —preguntó. Hotaru y Lita intercambiaron una mirada y Serena se tensó inmediatamente—. ¿Qué?

—Estábamos hablando de papá —dijo Hotaru.

—Han pasado unos meses — dijo Lita —. Debería regresar en cualquier momento.

—Qué excitante —murmuró Serena, dando un sorbo al café.

—Serena, no —dijo Hotaru—. Eso no es justo. Nunca le das un respiro.

—Siento no tener mucho aprecio por un hombre que abandona a su familia una y otra vez y por la madre que se lo permite.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Lita—. Ella lo ama.

—No me digas que es su destino, por favor. Regresa a nuestras vidas, es encantador y adorable, y entonces se marcha. Se va y nosotras nos quedamos recogiendo las piezas._ La infancia de Serena se había caracterizado por las intermitentes visitas de su padre y los subsiguientes ataques de lágrimas de su madre. Mientras que sus hermanas recordaban siempre lo excitante de las visitas de su padre, ella siempre recordaba el después. Kenji Tsukino era como una enorme tormenta eléctrica. Mucho ruido y mucha luz, pero, cuando se acababa, alguien tenía que encargarse de limpiar. Ese alguien siempre solía ser ella. —Todos los hombres son unos bastardos —murmuró.

—Serena, no —dijo Hotaru— No todos los hombres son como Diamante.

—Hablando de sabandijas —dijo Serena—. Anoche salí con Seiya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lita, tirándole un cojín a Serena— ¿Estás de broma? ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada hasta ahora?

—Llevo aquí cinco minutos.

—Oh, por favor —dijo Hotaru—. Eso hay que decirlo nada más entrar y lo sabes. Bueno, cuéntanoslo todo. Comienza por el principio y habla despacio. No te dejes nada. ¿Estuvo fabuloso? ¿Encantador? ¿Podrías decir que era rico?

—Era..._ De camino hacia allí, Serena había intentado encontrar la manera de describir la situación de manera graciosa para no convertirlo en otra experiencia patética más con los hombres. Pero no recordaba una sola cosa de lo que había planeado decir, y se sorprendió a sí misma y, sobre todo, a sus hermanas cuando comenzó a llorar.

—¿Serena?_ Lita la abrazó desde su lado y Hotaru se arrodilló frente a ella. Alguien le quitó el café de la mano. Se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

—No era un jorobado de un solo brazo. Era agradable. Encantador y sexy, y bailamos, y me hizo reír._ Ya había decidido no mencionar que se había acostado con él. Lo confesaría más tarde, pero, de momento, no podía admitir que hubiese sido tan tonta. También había sido tan cuidadosa. Desde Diamante, había evitado a los hombres, y el sexo y los compromisos. Viendo lo que Darien había resultado ser, le habría ido mejor seguir estando sola.

—¿Qué salió mal? —preguntó Hotaru—. ¿Era una mujer en el fondo?_ Eso hizo que Serena se riera.

—No, pero eso habría sido interesante. Me mintió... en todo._ Les contó cómo él había fingido ser Seiya para darle una lección. —Dio por hecho que yo estaba allí por el dinero, así que su plan era hacer que me lo pasara bien, conseguir que me sintiera atraída por él y luego decirme la verdad.

—¿Qué? —Lita se puso en pie y se colocó las manos en las caderas— Eso es horrible. No lo hiciste por el dinero. Lo hiciste por la abuela. Perdiste. ¿Le dijiste que perdiste porque siempre juegas con las tijeras?

—Lo mencioné.

—Supongo que esto te mantendrá alejada de los hombres durante mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —dijo Lita, sentándose a su lado. Serena asintió, y dijo:

—Creo que tendré una larga recuperación.

—¿Quieres que me encargue de él? —preguntó Hotaru. Serena volvió a reírse. Hotaru medía metro sesenta. Era peleona por dentro, pero por fuera se parecía más a una niña que a una culturista.

—No pasa nada —dijo Serena— Gracias por la oferta, pero él es grande y fuerte.

—Pero yo tengo velocidad y el elemento sorpresa de mi parte.

—Os quiero, chicas —dijo Serena.

—Nosotras también te queremos —dijo Lita—. Pero estoy tan enfadada. Tal vez Hotaru y yo podamos con él.

—No lo creo.

—También odio a Seiya —dijo Hotaru—. El es parte de esto. ¿Cómo puede querer la abuela que nos casemos con alguien tan horrible?

—Tal vez ella no lo sepa —murmuró Lita.

—Tal vez sea la razón por la que nos ofreció el dinero —dijo Serena—, No importa. Se acabó. No voy a volver a ver a Darien jamás._ Ni a pensar en él. Sólo que tenía la sensación de que olvidarse de él le iba a resultar más difícil de lo que pretendía.

—¿Quieres que no se lo digamos a mamá? —preguntó Hotaru—. Ya sabes cómo se preocupa.

—Eso sería genial —dijo Serena—. Probablemente tendré que mencionarlo en algún momento, pero, si pudiera esperar un poco, sería más fácil.

—Claro —dijo Lita—. Lo que tú quieras.

—Así que sentís tanta pena por mí, que podría conseguir que hicieseis cualquier cosa, ¿no? —preguntó Serena con una sonrisa. Sus hermanas asintieron.

Si se hubiera sentido mejor, tal vez hubiera bromeado con ellas pidiéndoles que llevaran a cabo una tarea descabellada. En vez de eso, dejó que la reconfortaran y se dijo a sí misma que, con el tiempo, olvidaría que había conocido a Darien Chiba.

* * *

Serena miró por la ventana de su despacho y trató por todos los medios de entusiasmarse con la vista. Podía ver principalmente el edificio de al lado, pero a su derecha también podía ver claramente Long Beach. Había sido ascendida la semana anterior y trasladada a unas oficinas mayores. Ahora tenía una secretaria compartida y un aumento importante. También tenía grandes planes para celebrar ese fin de semana con una escapada de compras. Hotaru y Lita habían prometido ir con ella. Todo eso era bueno. Ella era lista, tenía éxito, iba ascendiendo en la carrera deseada. ¿Entonces por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Darien?

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquella noche desastrosa en que él había aparecido en su vida haciéndole pensar que las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Tres semanas recordando, soñando con él, deseándolo. Eso era lo que más le molestaba; que su propio cuerpo la traicionara. Podía mantenerse cuerda durante el día, pero, cuando finalmente se quedaba dormida, él aparecía en sus sueños. Se despertaba varias veces durante la noche, excitada, ansiosa por sentir su tacto. Esos no eran los síntomas de una mujer que estaba olvidando a un hombre.

—Quiero que desaparezca —susurró.

¿Pero cómo hacer que eso ocurriera? Hasta que no había descubierto la verdad, él había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Y también había sido persistente. La había llamado tres veces y le había enviado una cesta con bombones, vino y la primera temporada de La isla de Gilligan en DVD. Colocó una mano sobre el cristal. Las cosas tenían que mejorar. No podía recordar a Darien para siempre. Era una cuestión de disciplina y, tal vez, de un poco menos de café.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar al escritorio, pero no lo consiguió exactamente. Al dar un paso, toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de un terremoto, pero no hubo ningún ruido. Lo segundo que pensó fue que jamás se había sentido tan mareada en su vida. Agudizó la visión y se dio cuenta de que era probable que fuese a desmayarse. Consiguió llegar hasta su silla y allí se derrumbó. Tras respirar profundamente, la cabeza se le despejó, pero entonces fue el estómago el que empezó a rebelarse.

Pensó en lo que había comido y se preguntó si habría tomado comida en mal estado. Al descartar esa posibilidad, consideró una posible gripe. Aún no era la época, pero podía pasar. ¿No habría algún medicamento que pudiera tomar para disminuir los síntomas? Miró la pila de trabajo que le esperaba, descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número muy familiar.

—Hola, mamá, soy yo. Estoy bien. Más o menos. ¿Hay alguna oleada de gripe por aquí?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó su madre dos horas después mientras Serena se sentaba en una de las consultas del doctor Tomoe. Una de las ventajas de que Ikuko fuera la gerente de la oficina era que Serena y sus hermanas nunca tenían que esperar para conseguir una cita. La habían pesado, le habían sacado sangre y hecho un análisis de orina.

—Me siento extraña —dijo Serena—. Mareada, pero bien. Sigo teniendo ganas de vomitar, pero no lo consigo.

—Pobrecita —dijo Ikuko mientras le ponía la mano en la frente a su hija.

—Tengo veintiséis años, mamá. No soy una niña.

—Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña. Deja que te traiga algo con gas. Eso te asentará el estómago._ Serena vio cómo su madre desaparecía. De las tres hermanas solo ella tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Serena y Lita habían heredado la altura de su padre, mientras que Hotaru era pequeña. En su clase de ciencias del instituto, Serena se había sentido fascinada por cómo dos personas podían haber engendrado a tres hijas tan parecidas en algunos aspectos y tan distintas en otros. —Aquí tienes —dijo su madre al regresar, entregándole un vaso de cartón—. El doctor Tomoe estará aquí enseguida._ En ese momento, el hombre entró en la sala.

—Serena, ya no vienes a verme —dijo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora que eres una importante abogada no tienes tiempo para un simple médico?

—Me muevo en círculos muy selectos —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Su madre salió de la habitación y el doctor Tomoe le estrechó la mano a Serena y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Así que no te sientes demasiado bien? —preguntó.

—No sé. Es extraño. No sé decir si es comida en mal estado o gripe. Pensé que usted podría decírmelo y recetarme algo.

—No todo se soluciona con una pastilla, jovencita._ Serena señaló la manga larga de su blusa de seda y dijo:

—¿Esto me hace parecer joven? Primero mi madre y ahora usted. ¿Parece que tengo dieciséis años?

—Te estoy dando una charla —dijo él—. Podrías escuchar y fingir que te intimidas.

—Ah. Lo siento.

—Vosotras las chicas... —dijo el doctor, sentándose en una silla. Serena sonrió. El doctor Tomoe llevaba en sus vidas desde siempre. Era un viudo agradable y cariñoso. Cuando Serena había descubierto que su padre aparecía y desaparecía constantemente, había comenzado a desear que su madre se divorciara de él y se casara con el doctor Tomoe. —De acuerdo —dijo él, ojeando sus papeles—. Básicamente estás bien. La presión sanguínea es buena. ¿Estás durmiendo lo suficiente?_ Serena pensó en los sueños de Darien.

—Demasiado.

—Como si me lo fuese a creer. Trabajas demasiado, pero puedes bajar el ritmo un poco. La empresa, sobrevivirá.

—¿Bajar el ritmo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Es más serio que una gripe?

—Tienes que ser tú la que decida eso —dijo el doctor, dejando los papeles—. No estás enferma, Serena. Estás embarazada


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo Cinco

—Tienen una posición única en el mercado —dijo Seiya desde su asiento al otro lado de la mesa de conferencias—. Sería un área nueva para nosotros. Hemos hablado de expandirnos y... —Seiya se detuvo y dejó a un lado su carpeta—. ¿Te estoy aburriendo?_ Darien miró a su primo y luego los papeles que tenía delante.

—Me parece una gran oportunidad —dijo.

—Al menos podrías fingir que te importa el maldito negocio —dijo Seiya—, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No será otra vez la señorita Tsukino? No puede ser. Ha pasado mucho tiempo._ Para él no. Darien se sentía furioso consigo mismo y resignado con la situación. Sus intentos por contactar con Serena no le habían servido de nada. La había pifiado y tenía que aceptarlo. El caso era que no quería aceptarlo. —Maldita sea, Darien —dijo Seiya—, ¿Qué pasa? Las mujeres van detrás de nosotros desde que teníamos quince años. Es difícil resistirse al dinero. Estamos hartos de ser el gran partido. ¿Entonces por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esta mujer?

—Una pregunta excelente —dijo Darien—. No tengo respuesta, salvo decir que era alucinante y que destruí cualquier posibilidad con ella.

—Fingiste ser yo —dijo Seiya—. ¿Y qué? Si ella es todas esas cosas, ¿por qué no puede ver lo gracioso de la situación?_ Darien no contestó. Le había dado a Seiya una versión abreviada de su cita con Serena, omitiendo el hecho de que había pasado la noche con ella. —Te juro que la tía Luna puede ser un grano en el trasero —murmuró Seiya— Cuando sugirió que me casara con una de sus nietas, tuve ganas de estrangularla.

—Yo quería ayudar —dijo Darien, sabiendo que se había metido en eso por voluntad propia—Serena no hizo nada malo y yo le hice daño.

—Estaba dispuesta a salir con un hombre por dinero —dijo Seiya—. Eso dice muchas cosas.

—La cita era gratis —dijo Darien. _Yo le dije que debía haber exigido al menos cincuenta mil dólares. Después de todo, tenía que haber algo malo en ti para que tu propia tía tuviera que pagar a alguien para que se casase contigo.

—No es mi tía carnal —dijo Seiya—. Y yo no tengo nada de malo. Vas a tener que olvidarte de ella.

—Lo haré —con el tiempo. La pregunta era cuánto tiempo tardaría.

—Mira el lado positivo. Si fue tan mal como dices, no tengo que preocuparme de que las otras hermanas Tsukino deseen casarse conmigo. Has estropeado los planes de tía Luna.

—Se le ocurrirá otro plan. Sabes que quiere vernos casados. A ti te eligió primero porque eres dos meses mayor, pero mi turno se acerca._ De pronto pensó que, si lo hubiera elegido a él primero, su cita con Serena habría sido real. Habría ido sin esperar nada, dispuesto a deshacerse de ella cuanto antes, pero todo habría salido bien. —Me voy al gimnasio —dijo, poniéndose en pie. Tal vez un par de horas de ejercicio le permitieran poder dormir por la noche._ Pero, antes de que pudiera marcharse, se abrió la puerta de la sala y entró su secretaria.

—Siento interrumpir, pero hay alguien que quiere ver a Darien. Una tal Serena Tsukino. Dice que es importante. ¿Le digo que pase?_ Seiya miró a Darien, y dijo:

—Debe de haber echado un ojo a tus finanzas y se habrá dado cuenta de que es mucho dinero.

—Cállate —dijo Darien sin mirarlo—. Sí, Amy, dile que pase._ Segundos más tarde, Serena entró en la sala. Estaba preciosa, alta, rubia, con sus ojos azules. En ese momento, esos ojos mostraban una combinación de ira controlada y de odio.

—Buenos días —dijo ella en voz baja y sexy, como la que tenía cada noche en sus sueños. El traje azul marino que llevaba ocultaba más de lo que mostraba, pero Darien recordaba las curvas que había debajo. Serena miró a Seiya, y dijo: —Os parecéis lo suficiente como para que sepa quién eres. El infame Seiya Kou III. Es mi día de suerte. Dos sabandijas por el precio de una. El mentiroso y el hombre que tiene miedo de hacer su propio trabajo sucio. Vuestras madres deben de estar orgullosas.

—No esperaba verte de nuevo —dijo Darien.

—Es una cuestión de echarte el lazo —dijo Seiya—. ¿Verdad?

—Me preguntaba por qué tu tía creía necesario ofrecer dinero para que alguien se casara contigo —dijo Serena—. Pensaba que la razón sería algún defecto físico, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el fallo está en tu personalidad. Eso es mucho más difícil de arreglar entonces _miró a Darien— Tengo que hablar contigo en privado. Ahora me viene bien._ Seiya se puso en pie y levantó ambas manos.

—Me marcho —le dijo a Darien—. Más tarde podrás tratar de explicarme qué era exactamente lo que echabas de menos._ Y, sin más, se marchó. Darien señaló la silla vacía , al otro lado de la mesa.

—Siéntate —dijo. Serena vaciló un instante, pero obedeció. La rabia que salía de su cuerpo era palpable. —Te he llamado —dijo él, sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

—Recibí los mensajes.

—¿Y la cesta?

—No he venido por eso.

—No me diste las gracias.

—¿Perdón? Eres tú el que mintió. ¿Diste por hecho cosas horribles sobre mí y me mentiste sobre quién eras y ahora intentas hacerme sentir culpable porque no te envié una nota de agradecimiento?

—Yo..._ Serena se puso en pie, lo cual le obligó a él a hacer lo mismo.

—Me mentiste —repitió ella—. No me gustan los mentirosos. Podría haber tolerado cualquier otra cosa, pero no. Eso habría sido demasiado fácil.

—Estabas allí por el dinero —dijo él en un intento desesperado por defenderse.

—Oh, por favor. Estaba allí porque había descubierto que tenía una abuela y aún sigo pensando que quiero llevarme bien con ella. Nunca se trató del dinero y lo sabes. Eso es lo que más me molesta, Darien. Lo sabes todo. Conectamos increíblemente. Aquella noche fue... —se detuvo y tragó saliva—. Olvídalo.

—Serena, no hagas esto. No me des la espalda. Tienes razón. Fue una noche fantástica. Mágica. Eso no me ocurre con mucha frecuencia. ¿Y a ti? ¿Vas a ignorar eso por un simple error?

—Me mentiste sobre tu identidad sólo para hacerme daño. Con magia o sin ella, ésas no son cualidades que busco en un hombre.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí?

—Estoy embarazada. Nos acostamos y no usamos protección. Ni siquiera lo hablamos, lo cual es una estupidez, pero aquí estamos. Mi excusa es que llevaba más de un año sin tener una relación y no estaba tomando nada. No fingiré saber cuál es tu excusa._ Darien escuchó sus palabras, pero no significaron nada. Su cuerpo se quedó helado y su cerebro dejó de funcionar.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó antes de poder evitarlo—. No importa. Conozco la respuesta.

—Qué reconfortante.

Embarazada. No lograba comprenderlo. Claro, tener hijos era algo que sabía que ocurriría finalmente, ¿pero en ese momento? ¿Así? ¿Con una mujer que lo odiaba? El momento no era el adecuado, pero descubrió que la idea no le disgustaba. Serena se sentó. Habría preferido mantenerse de pie, pero últimamente siempre corría el riesgo de marearse. Algunas mujeres pasaban el embarazo entero sin síntomas. Ella había conseguido pasar casi el primer mes sin enterarse. ¿Sería su suerte? Pero no podía estar disgustada. Incluso con Darien allí mirándola, no podía sentirse infeliz. No con el hecho de tener un bebé.

—No estaba segura de si debía decírtelo —dijo ella— llevo debatiéndome los dos últimos días. Pero eres el padre y tienes derecho a saberlo. Para dejar las cosas claras, pienso tener el bebé.

—Me alegro.

—Puedes firmar y renunciar a tus derechos y yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad —dijo ella, preguntándose si él lo haría. Era el camino fácil, el más práctico. Muchos hombres saltarían ante esa posibilidad. Una semana antes, incluso ella habría saltado.

Pero algo había sucedido. En cuanto el doctor Tomoe le había dicho que estaba embarazada, su corazón prácticamente había explotado de alegría. Nunca antes había pensado mucho en tener hijos. Era algo lejano. Pero saber que había una vida creciendo dentro de ella había hecho que todo cambiara. En ese preciso momento se había dado cuenta de que su vida tenía sentido. Un bebé. No, un milagro.

—No —dijo él—. Yo seré el padre de mi hijo.

—No tienes que hacer esto para quedar bien —dijo ella— Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

—Seré el padre de mi hijo —repitió Darien—. Lo deseo._ Tenía buen aspecto. Demasiado bueno. Serena odiaba encontrarlo aún tentador. Quería inclinarse hacia él para besarlo. Quería aspirar su olor y tocar su cuerpo. Deseaba que la parte mala de su anterior encuentro desapareciera para poder volver a revivir lo bueno.

—Obviamente, tendremos que encontrar la manera —dijo ella—. Dado que estoy de menos de un mes, tenemos tiempo de pensarlo.

Se puso en pie y sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de la chaqueta. La había guardado ahí antes y había escrito su número de casa en el reverso. Por supuesto, había albergado la esperanza de que Darien renunciase a su hijo, pero, teniendo en cuenta su suerte, no le había parecido muy probable. Le entregó la tarjeta.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No tienes nada más que decir? ¿Nada más de lo que quieras hablar?

—No hay nada más — contestó Serena, encogiéndose de hombros —. Estoy embarazada. Soy yo la que tiene que ocuparse de eso. Cuando haya bebé, podrás involucrarte. Hasta entonces, supongo que hablaremos.

—¿Quieres decir que yo te llamaré y tú ignorarás mis llamadas?

—Esta vez no las ignoraré.

—No sé si creerte.

—No soy yo la que miente —dijo ella, recogiendo su bolso.

—¿Alguna vez olvidarás eso?

—No.

—Serena —dijo Darien, dando un paso hacia ella—, vamos a tener un bebé. Alguna vez tendrás que perdonarme.

—De hecho, no —dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo Seis

Darien pasó la tarde en su despacho sin trabajar. Embarazada. Sabía que había estado allí y lo que había ocurrido, pero aún seguía pareciéndole imposible que una sola noche pudiera dar paso a un bebé. Seiya entró en la sala y se sentó en el sofá de cuero junto a la ventana.

—¿Qué es lo que quería? —preguntó—. No, espera. Quiero adivinarlo. Te lo ha perdonado todo y desea volver a estar contigo.

—¿A ti te parece que estaba de humor para decir algo así?_ Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba enfadada, claro —dijo—. Pero no sabemos si era real o fingido. Venga. Ya hemos visto esto antes. Algunas son mejores que otras._ En otro momento, Darien habría estado de acuerdo con su primo. Hacía poco había llegado a estar convencido de que no quedaban mujeres sinceras. Pero se había equivocado.

—Está embarazada._ Seiya se enderezó y lo miró fijamente. Entonces maldijo en voz baja y volvió a recostarse en el sofá.

—Te han fastidiado de lo lindo —dijo—. Tiene sentido, Ella gana de todas formas.

—Nadie gana —dijo Darien—. Vamos a hacer un trato. Me preguntó si quería renunciar a mis derechos.

—¿Y no te ha pedido nada a cambio? —preguntó Seiya—. No lo creeré hasta que no vea los papeles.

—Le he dicho que no.

—Claro que sí.

—No es así como yo lo habría planeado, pero, ahora que ha ocurrido... —no sabía qué decir.

—No me vengas con el cuento de padre e hijo —dijo Seiya, frunciendo el ceño.

—No me importaría tener una hija._ Seiya emitió un gemido. —Mira el lado positivo —dijo Darien con una sonrisa—. En alguna parte leí que un bebé saca casi toda su inteligencia de su madre. Serena es tan lista, que su bebé podrá ser capaz de salvar el mundo.

—Tú sí que necesitas que alguien te salve. Apenas conoces a esa mujer y ahora vas a tener un hijo con ella. Si te ofreciera la oportunidad de escaquearte, deberías considerarlo.

—No.

—Mira lo que ocurrió la última vez.

—Esto es diferente. No seré padrastro. Estaré implicado desde el principio. Tomaremos las decisiones juntos.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Serena tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadada conmigo.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero bueno —dijo Seiya—. Está enfadada, ¿pero crees que alguna vez se le pasará? ¿O jugará contigo? ¿Estás seguro de que el bebé es tuyo?

—¿Siempre has sido tan cínico?

—Los dos lo somos.

—Ya no.

—Nada de eso —dijo Seiya, reposando el tobillo en la silla contraria— No puedes decirme que esto cambie las cosas. La conociste, te gustó, te acostaste con ella, cosa que por cierto no me dijiste.

—No me pareció relevante.

—Todo apunta a lo contrario. No tienes manera de saber con quién estuvo la noche o la semana de antes de conocerte. De acuerdo, demos por hecho que es tuyo, pero protégete, Darien. Tiene sentido._ Sí tenía sentido. Pero la cuestión era que Darien sabia que no era necesario. En el fondo sabía que Serena estaba diciéndole la verdad. —Tal vez lo planeó todo —dijo Seiya—. Tal vez lo hubiera preparado.

—Claro —dijo Darien—. Serena consiguió reconciliarse con una abuela que no sabía que tenía, segura de que Luna insistiría para que una de las hermanas saliera contigo. Entonces esperó a una noche en la que estuviera ovulando, concertó la cita, me sedujo, me llevó a casa y se acostó conmigo sin saber si yo usaría preservativo, todo el tiempo con la esperanza de quedarse embarazada.

—Podría pasar —murmuró Seiya.

—Haces que me replantee nuestra asociación.

—Miro por tu bienestar. Te conozco, Darien. Tienes toda esa vena del honor. Lo ocultas, pero sé que está ahí. Mentiste y, aunque estaba justificado y estabas enfadado en aquel momento, odias haberlo hecho. Ahora ella está embarazada y te sientes responsable. No seas estúpido.

—No lo seré.

—Y yo me lo creo. Por lo menos no hagas nada hasta que no nazca el bebé y te hagas la prueba de paternidad, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo recomendarte algún buen abogado.

—Serena es una buena abogada.

—Me refería a un abogado que no fuese a fastidiarte. ¿Estás seguro de que no está en esto por dinero?

—Sí.

—Yo no lo estoy. Darien, eres lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano. Recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez. No quiero que te den otra paliza.

—Serena no haría eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?_ Darien no tenía una respuesta. Era algo que sentía, no algo que pudiera demostrar o explicar.

De hecho, Seiya tenía cierta razón. Darien no sabía casi nada de Serena. Era posible que estuviera en eso por dinero. Tal vez fuera un juego para ella. Pero, sinceramente, le daba igual. ¿Qué decía eso de él?

—Ella no es así —dijo finalmente. Seiya negó con la cabeza, y dijo:

—Todas son así.

* * *

—¿Por qué nos reunimos aquí? —preguntó Hotaru cuando salió de su coche y observó el centro comercial. Como Serena había pedido, había aparcado frente a la tienda de material de oficina—. ¿Hay rebajas en clips o en bolígrafos de colores?_ Serena esperó a que su hermana se reuniera con ella en la acera.

—Tengo algo que contarte.

—¿Ya no quieres ser abogada? ¿Vas a dedicarte a vender al por menor?

—Casi.

—No tomes decisiones importantes ahora, mientras sigues recuperándote de ese bastardo. No merece la pena.

— Gracias por el apoyo._ La pequeña y delicada Hotaru se mostraba apasionada con todo. Por desgracia, cuando los hombres la miraban, la veían como a una amiga o compañera. Pero algún día el hombre adecuado abriría los ojos y se dejaría conquistar. Serena sólo esperaba que estuviera preparado para lo que le esperaba. —En fin, tengo algo que decirte —dijo mientras conducía a su hermana hacia la tienda de ropa de bebé de al lado—. Me había reservado un pequeño detalle de mi noche con Darien.

—¿Es hermafrodita? —preguntó Hotaru con una sonrisa—. Porque eso habría hecho que fuese un poco raro.

—Más raro de lo que piensas —dijo Serena, mirándola a los ojos— Me acosté con él.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No dije nada —Serena siempre había pensado que se le daba bien guardar secretos—. Ni siquiera lo dejé entrever.

—No era necesario. Estabas más triste de lo que era necesario, y ése suele ser un defecto mío o de Lita. Pero no tuyo. Así que imaginé que debía de haber una razón. Acostarte con Darien era la razón más lógica._ Serena suspiró. Sus hermanas la conocían y ella las conocía.

—Estaba esperando que te escandalizaras.

—Me puedo poner así ahora, si eso te ayuda.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien. Aun así, hay algo más —señaló hacia la tienda de bebés. En esa ocasión consiguió la reacción que había estado esperando. Hotaru se dio la vuelta lentamente y se quedó de piedra con la boca abierta.

—Estás embarazada—dijo—. Oh, no. ¿Embarazada? ¿De verdad? ¿De Darien?

—Sí. Fue una noche ajetreada.

—Embarazada —repitió Hotaru—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estás contenta?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Nunca antes había pensado en tener hijos más que como algo futuro, pero, cuando me enteré, supe que lo deseaba.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Darien?

—Ayer.

—¿Qué dijo?

—No mucho. Pareció sorprendido, pero luego dijo que teníamos que hablar. Nos intercambiamos las tarjetas.

—¿Ya está? ¿No debería haber habido más? —preguntó Hotaru.

—No sé —Serena se sentía inquieta a raíz de su conversación con él, pero no sabía por qué—. No esperaba volver a verme, así que, dadas las circunstancias, se comportó bien. Ya nos encargaremos del asunto cuando tengamos que hacerlo. Le ofrecí la posibilidad de renunciar a sus responsabilidades, pero se negó.

—Así que estáis juntos en esto —dijo Hotaru.

—Más o menos. Hasta que no haya bebé, no pienso verlo mucho.

—Un bebé —dijo Hotaru, apretándole el brazo— ¿Estás excitada?

—Sí, lo estoy. Y también asustada. Pero principalmente excitada.

—Seré tía y le compraré regalos, y haré de canguro—dijo Hotaru, apretándole el brazo con más fuerza —Tal vez estuviera destinado a ser así. Tal vez sea tú...

—No lo digas, por favor. Darien no es mi destino.

—Pero eso nunca se sabe.

—Lo sé. Ahora vamos. Vamos a mirar cosas para el bebé. Tenemos que preparar una habitación.

* * *

—Tu cita de las once está aquí —dijo Rei, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Serena— Es mono._ Serena le dirigió una sonrisa a su ayudante, la que compartía con otros dos socios de segundo año.

—¿Les dices ese tipo de cosas a Taiki y a Nicolás?

—A Taiki no —dijo Rei—. Pero hay rumores sobre Nicolás, así que tal vez él esté interesado si no lo estás lú.

—Eres mala.

—Sí, lo soy. En todos los aspectos posibles._ Rei era una mujer de treinta y pico años de edad y también una ayudante excelente. Llevaba en la compañía más tiempo que la mayoría de los socios establecidos y se negaba a trabajar para ellos, diciendo que los nuevos la necesitaban más.

Serena miró su agenda y vio que la próxima hora estaba ocupada por un «cliente potencial», como ella misma había escrito. No aparecía el nombre ni el motivo de la cita. Interesante. Normalmente Rei le daba los detalles. Serena agarró una libreta, un bolígrafo y su agenda electrónica, y caminó por el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo principal.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de recepción, se detuvo tan en seco, que estuvo a punto de resbalar sobre el suelo de mármol. Darien Chiba estaba allí hablando con Malaquite Stone, uno de los socios antiguos del bufete. Él no podía ser su cliente potencial. ¿Cómo iba a hacer negocios con el hombre que le había mentido, que se había acostado con ella y que iba a ser el padre de su bebé? Eso no era una vida normal; era el argumento de una película.

No era justo. No estaba bien. Si pensaba que podía meterse en su mundo con un gran cheque, entonces... entonces estaba en lo cierto. La empresa de Darien era importante y el trabajo de Serena era ayudar a la compañía. Los socios de segundo año que querían llegar a establecerse no podían rechazar ofertas millonadas por motivos personales. Serena tomó aliento, trató de no pensar en lo guapo que estaba con aquel traje, se acercó y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Malaquite._ Los dos hombres se giraron hacia ella.

—Serena —dijo Malaquite—. Bien. Aquí tienes a un nuevo cliente. Darien Chiba, te presento a Serena Tsukino.

—Ya nos conocemos —dijo Serena.

—Cierto —dijo Darien— Somos casi parientes. Mi tía abuela es la abuela de Serena. Dadas las circunstancias familiares, nos conocimos hace unas semanas. He venido para hablar de nuestro negocio en China —continuó Darien—. Tenemos varias compañías interesadas en ganar mercado allí, así como algunas que quieren manufacturar en ese país. Espero que tu experiencia nos sirva._ Malaquite parecía más contento de lo que Serena jamás lo había visto.

—Entonces os dejaré solos —dijo—. Hazme saber cuales son los progresos, Serena.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella. Si Darien hablaba en serio con respecto a sus negocios, tendrían que trabajar prácticamente juntos—. Vamos a la sala de conferencias._ Cuando la puerta de cristal se cerró tras ellos y Serena le hubo ofrecido café y agua, se sentó frente a él. —¿De qué va todo esto? —preguntó en voz baja y con expresión controlada. Esa sala en particular tenia casi todas las paredes de cristal. La había elegido deliberadamente, para verse obligados a mantener las cosas a un nivel profesional.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Cuando cenamos, mencionaste que hablabas mandarín. Me pareció buena idea.

—¿Estás tratando de engañarme? —preguntó ella secamente— ¿Pretendes ocupar horas valiosas de mi tiempo y del de los demás socios para echarte atrás al final? Pienses lo que pienses, no me quedé embarazada a propósito. Si tu plan es hacer que me despidan, ya puedes olvidarte. Soy una de las mejores abogadas con las que te encontrarás y no dejaré que estropees las cosas.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Que hago esto para engañarte? ¿Que se trata de una broma?

—No sé. Fuiste tú el que decidió que merecía aprender una lección. ¿Por qué no debería pensar lo peor?

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que esté aquí para hablar de negocios? ¿Que he aceptado que lo que hice estuvo mal y que, aunque me he disculpado, eso no cambia nada? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que estoy tratando de hacer más fácil la situación para los dos, sobre todo para ti? Necesitamos un buen abogado. Seiya y yo estábamos hablándolo y pensé en ti. Nada más. No hay planes secretos.

—Quiero creerte —dijo ella.

—Pues inténtalo. ¿Serena, por qué iba a querer engañarte? ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerte más daño? Sé que es difícil que te lo creas, pero soy un tipo bastante decente.

—Me mentiste.

—Sí, lo hice. Me equivoqué al juzgarte. ¿Nunca te ha pasado?

—Quizá.

—No puedes seguir huyendo de mí.

—Dado que estás sentado delante de mí —dijo ella—, no estoy huyendo.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Mira, estoy aquí para que ayudes a mi empresa. Sólo negocios. Lo he comprobado y eres buena en lo que haces. Necesito a alguien bueno. Si, mientras tanto, tenemos la oportunidad de llegar a conocernos, ¿no sería mejor?

—Supongo. Si eres sincero con lo del negocio...

—Lo soy.

—Entonces hablemos.

—De acuerdo._ Darien sonrió. No debería haber significado nada. Los hombres sonreían todo el tiempo. Pero había algo en la sonrisa de Darien, en cómo la miraba a los ojos, como si tuviera toda su atención. Hacía que le temblasen las piernas, y ni siquiera estaba levantada. —¿Sigue en pie la oferta del café? —preguntó él.

—Claro. ¿Cómo lo tomas?

—Solo.

—Muy típico de los hombres —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie.

—Por supuesto. Vamos. Admítelo; no me tendrías ningún respeto si te pidiera tres azucarillos y una nubecita de crema.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella, riéndose—. Enseguida vuelvo.

—Iré contigo.

—No es necesario—su plan era escapar durante un minuto para poder recomponerse. Si iba con ella, le resultaría complicado. Pero no había manera educada de decir que no, asi que lo condujo a la sala del café y agarró una taza limpia de la bandeja.

—¿No tienes empleados? —preguntó él.

—Sí, pero prefiero no perder su tiempo con recados. Los otros dos socios con los que comparto a mi ayudante no están de acuerdo con mi postura. Pero a Rei le caigo mejor yo.

—De eso estoy seguro._ Volvió a sonreír, y Serena se encontró a sí misma absorta en aquella imagen. Por desgracia, estaba sirviendo el café al mismo tiempo, de modo que, cuando la taza estuvo llena, el líquido ardiendo se derramó por los lados y cayó en su mano.

—¡Ay!_ Dejó la taza en la mesa y agitó la mano. Darien se puso a su lado y la llevó al fregadero. Colocándose tras ella, le tomó la mano lesionada y la puso bajo el grifo.

—No sabía que fueses tan torpe —dijo él.

—Normalmente no lo soy._ No lo era. Simplemente estaba distraída.

Él estaba justo detrás de ella, presionándola con el pecho, haciéndole sentir su fuerza y su calor. Serena sentía sus dedos en la mano, su brazo presionándola. Estaba inclinándose hacia delante, colocando su cara justo a su lado. Si se giraba levemente, sus bocas estarían a centímetros de distancia. Deseaba besarlo. No importaba el odio que sentía hacia él. El deseo seguía creciendo en su interior. Sólo un beso. No tenía por qué durar mucho. Sólo dos bocas juntándose, dos lenguas, dos cuerpos... Liberó la mano y se echó a un lado.

—Estoy bien, gracias._ Sacó una toalla de papel de la cesta y se secó la mano antes de limpiar el café derramado. Tras tomar una botella de agua para ella, regresaron a la sala de conferencias. Estaba tremendamente excitada y se sentía patética. ¿Cómo podía Darien haberle hecho eso con tan sólo una noche de pasión? Claro, había sido una gran noche, pero ya había tenido grandes noches antes. Bueno, no tan grandes. Pero aun así. —¿Por qué no me explicas lo que tienes en mente? —preguntó, agarrando un bolígrafo tras sentarse.

Darien comenzó a hablar del negocio. Serena tomaba notas, pero no estaba escuchando realmente. ¿Cómo podía estar él tan ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder? Sería horrible si la atracción fuese unidireccional. La vida no podía ser tan injusta.

—Ofrecemos capital a las empresas y cobramos un interés alto. El objetivo es sacarlas al mercado, pero, si eso no ocurre, las vendemos. Ahora mismo hay tres empresas con las que necesito ayuda. Dos de ellas quieren hacer negocio con China, mientras que la otra es perfecta para manufacturar allí. Supongo que tienes contactos en China.

—Por supuesto—dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Personales, así como profesionales.

—¿Quieres explicarme eso?

—Teníamos una vecina cuando era pequeña. La señora Wu había sido profesora. Se jubiló y se dio cuenta de que se aburría con tanto tiempo libre. Nos enseñó mandarín a mis hermanas y a mí. Yo era la única verdaderamente interesada. Cuando estaba en el instituto, me llevó a China con ella a visitar a su familia. Regresé durante los dos veranos siguientes y pasé un semestre allí durante la universidad.

—Impresionante.

—Gracias.

—¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó él —. Querrás información específica sobre las compañías.

—Claro. Y también quiero saber lo que has hecho, si es que has hecho algo, para establecer relaciones con China. Trabajaremos en un acuerdo de retenciones, y mi tiempo se cobrará en periodos de cuartos de hora.

—Me parece razonable.

—Querré una suma sustancial de entrada._ Pediría más de lo que pedía la compañía normalmente, principalmente para cubrirse las espaldas.

—Sigues sin confiar en mí —dijo él.

—Estoy dispuesta a darte el beneficio de la duda, pero no estoy dispuesta a ser estúpida.

—Me parece justo. Seiya y yo somos los dos hijos únicos. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos cuando éramos pequeños. Somos como hermanos.

—Ya me sé esa parte. Es por eso por lo que aceptaste hacer su trabajo sucio._ Darien la ignoró.

—Crecimos con dinero. Desde que éramos adolescentes, siempre había chicas dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera por acercarse. No estaban interesadas en nosotros, sino en nuestro dinero.

—Me niego a pensar que todas las mujeres que has conocido ignorasen quién eras en realidad y se fijaran sólo en el dinero.

—No todas, pero las suficientes. Dadas las circunstancias, sabiendo lo que nuestra tía te había prometido, era razonable pensar eso de ti.

—Sé lo que parece, pero no es así.

—Te creo. ¿No puedes hacer tú lo mismo? ¿No puedes entender por qué Seiya y yo sospechamos que tú no eras diferente?

—No sé. Tal vez. Pues no haber ido a la cita. Haberte negado. Engañar a una extraña para enseñarle una lección por todas las mujeres que has conocido no está bien.

—Lo sé. ¿Pero puedes verlo desde mi punto de vista?

—Sí, tu infancia fue muy trágica. Pobres niños ricos, deseados por todas por las razones equivocadas.

—No eres fácil.

—No trato de serlo. He dicho que trataré de entender por qué pensaste lo peor de mí y aceptaré tu disculpa por lo que hiciste, pero eso no significa que lo apruebe o comprenda tu reacción. Sigo sin confiar en ti.

—Tendrás que intentarlo. Seremos una familia.

—No según cualquier definición que se me ocurra. Seremos padres de un bebé. Eso no nos convierte en una familia.

—Puedes llamarlo como quieras —dijo él—, pero tener un bebé en común nos convierte en familia. Todo ha cambiado, Serena. Aquí hay más en juego aparte de lo que podamos sentir. Hay una tercera persona. Nuestro hijo se merece lo mejor. Por eso pienso que deberíamos casarnos.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo Siete

—¿Casarnos? —Serena se puso en pie de un salto y miró a Darien—. ¿Estás loco? ¿Casarnos? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?_ De pronto recordó las paredes de cristal y volvió a sentarse. Bajó la voz, pero no estaba menos enfadada. —Si esto es tu idea de una broma, no es divertida. Es horrible.

—¿Horrible? —preguntó él—. ¿Por qué?

—Ni siquiera nos gustamos —murmuró ella—. ¿Qué tiene de bueno casarnos?

—Tú sí me gustas —dijo él—. Y, salvo por un pequeño detalle que no puedes perdonar, creo que yo te gusto a ti. Casarse por el bien del bebé es una tradición bien vista.

—¿En qué siglo?

—Somos adultos racionales e inteligentes —dijo Darien—. Vamos a tener un bebé. Los dos querremos que tenga lo mejor y eso significa tener a sus dos padres cerca. ¿Realmente quieres ser madre soltera?

—Sí. Me parece bien. Me educó una madre soltera —más o menos. Técnicamente había un padre, pero no servía para nada.

—Creo que es importante tener a ambos padres cerca si es posible —insistió Darien.

—Genial, pero no es posible.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero casarme contigo —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué no?

—No te conozco. Y pesar de lo que diga tu cerebro egocéntrico, no me gustas especialmente. No tengo interés en casarme por una razón sociológica arcaica . Creo que una madre soltera puede hacer un trabajo excelente.

—Podríamos intentarlo._ ¿Pero cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo? ¿Y por qué ella se sentía furiosa y, a la vez, increíblemente triste?

—No quiero intentarlo. No contigo.

—De acuerdo. Así que no soy yo —dijo él—. Te opones al matrimonio en general.

—No es verdad. Quiero casarme. Algún día. Pero no ahora, y no contigo. Eres un hombre que da por hecho que todas las mujeres van detrás de tu dinero. No podría soportar eso.

—¿Dices que te opondrías a un contrato prematrimonial? Proteger mis posesiones es algo razonable.

—Tienes que irte —dijo ella, apretando los dientes—. En serio, tengo que trabajar. Sé que no entiendes cómo puedo rechazar una oferta tan halagadora. Teniendo en cuenta tu visión de las mujeres, debe de haber miles de ellas dispuestas a aceptar, sobre todo después de una declaración tan romántica.

—Gastas demasiada energía —dijo él con un tono desquiciante—. Hace que me pregunte qué es lo que escondes. Casarse no es algo tan inesperado, Serena. ¿Por qué estás enfadada realmente?_ Serena se puso en pie, y dijo:

—Ha sido fabuloso. Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez. Tal vez dar una fiesta y darnos regalos._ Darien se levantó y se acercó a su lado de la mesa, le tomó la mano y la empujó hacia una esquina de la sala. Una en la que estaban fuera de la vista de cualquiera que pasara.

—No voy a dejar este asunto —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos—. Digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas, pienso estar ahí. Es mi hijo y mi vida también. No pienses que puedes esconderte de mí para siempre._ Entonces la besó. Allí mismo, en la oficina, frente a la mesa de conferencias vacía. Presionó los labios contra los suyos con un movimiento erótico y posesivo. El calor fue tan instantáneo como intenso. Serena deseaba agarrarlo y no soltarlo jamás. Luchó contra su deseo para no seguir con el beso, pero, antes de que pudiera ganar o perder la batalla, él se apartó. —Prepara los papeles del acuerdo y envíalos a mi oficina —dijo—. Te los reenviaré con un cheque.

—No estoy interesada en trabajar contigo.

—Tal vez no, pero deseas la cuenta, así que sufrirás. Y, Serena...

—¿Sí?

—Por mucho que intentes negarlo, sé la verdad. Te gusto.

* * *

—Me encantan los bollos —dijo Lita mientras vaciaba la bolsa—. Me encanta su olor, me encanta untarlos con crema de queso, llevármelos al jardín y comerme uno mientras bebo café y leo el periódico del domingo._ Serena miró a Hotaru.

—Muy bien. De pronto tengo hambre. ¿Y tú?

—Me muero de hambre. Mamá no volverá hasta dentro de media hora. Podríamos picar algo.

—Hay mucho de dónde elegir.

En uno de esos inesperados giros del destino, Serena había terminado su trabajo el viernes y no había tenido que volver a la oficina el sábado por la mañana. Sin nada que hacer, había decidido pasear por el mercadillo. Había comprado fruta y verdura, junto con una docena de bollos que había compartido con sus hermanas. Lita sacó los tres bollos que pensaba llevarse a casa y los puso en una bolsa aparte.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Bien.

—No es que necesite saberlo —continuó su hermana como si Serena no hubiera hablado—. Estoy acostumbrada a que no me cuentes las cosas.

—Te invité a venir con Hotaru y conmigo la semana pasada, pero tenías esa clase de Microbiología.

—Química Inorgánica, pero gracias por interesarte.

—Lita, vamos. Te lo dije en cuanto llegaste a casa.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Así que todavía te quiero.

—Genial. Otra relación condicional. ¿Qué pasó con eso del amor incondicional para siempre?

—Lo echamos al cubo del reciclaje —dijo Hotaru—. Es demasiado tarde para recuperarlo. Ya lo han recogido —echó los arándanos, que habían costado una fortuna, en un cuenco— ¿Queréis?

—Gracias —dijo Serena, agarrando un puñado mientras se sentaba en un taburete junto a la encimera.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Lita— Pareces... no sé. No pareces tú.

—Estoy bien. Más o menos.

—Eso no suena bien —dijo Hotaru— ¿Estás enferma? ¿Demasiadas nauseas?

—No. Eso está bien. Es sólo que... —Serena no había decidido si mencionar la propuesta de Darien o no, pero de pronto no podía callárselo—. Vino a verme ayer.

—¿Darien? —preguntó Lita. Serena asintió.

—Concertó una cita. Me está ofreciendo ocuparme de las relaciones de su empresa con China, y no me gusta. Uno de los socios de mi bufete se reunió con él y ahora sólo ve símbolos del dólar.

—Eso suena bien —dijo Hotaru—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—No confío en él. ¿Y si está con otro de sus juegos retorcidos? ¿Y si lo ha organizado todo y luego desaparece? Yo quedaría como una estúpida delante de todos. No sería bueno para mi carrera._ Lita y Hotaru se miraron y luego la miraron a ella.

—Eh, no te tomes esto a mal —dijo Hotaru—. ¿Pero por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Qué tiene que ganar?

—No sé. Sólo fastidiarme. No olvides que era el hombre empeñado en darme una lección, incluso sin conocerme ni saber nada sobre mí.

—Eso estuvo mal —dijo Lita—. Pero esto es totalmente diferente. Serena, no creo que quiera hacerle daño a tu carrera. Vais a tener un hijo juntos. ¿Por qué querría hacerle daño a la madre de su hijo?

—Para obtener el control. Eso es lo único que le importa._ Serena sabía que no sonaba racional, pero no lograba controlar sus emociones. —Es sólo que... —tragó saliva y trató de contener las lagrimas—. De acuerdo, soy débil. Ya está, ésa es la verdad. Sé que no debo esperar de un hombre que sea decente. Sé que no debo esperar que nadie sea sincero y cariñoso. Sé que no debería dejar sitio a los sueños románticos, y lo intento. De verdad que lo intento. Pero entonces, cuando menos lo espero, reaparecen y tengo esperanza, pero entonces la esperanza desaparece y quiero abofetearme por ser tan estúpida.

—Te quiero como hermana —dijo Hotaru— ¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando?

—Me pidió que me casara con él.

—Muy bien —dijo Lita, sentándose en el taburete junto a Serena— Empieza por el principio y habla despacio.

—Tienes toda nuestra atención —dijo Hotaru, dejando a un lado los arándanos—. Te lo prometo.

—No hay mucho que contar —dijo Serena con un suspiro—. Vino ayer a la oficina._ Les explicó lo que Darien le había contado sobre sus empresas. —Pero, de pronto, estábamos hablando de cosas personales, de cómo Seiya y él habían crecido juntos y de cómo las mujeres deseaban sólo su dinero.

—Podría ocurrir —dijo Lita.

—Pobres niños ricos —murmuró Hotaru sarcásticamente.

—Eso es lo que le dije. En cualquier caso, estábamos hablando de eso y de pronto me dijo que debíamos casarnos. Que era lo mejor para el bebé. Yo no me lo tomé bien.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hotaru.

—Porque... me provocó. Uno no se declara de ese modo. Está mal. Apenas nos conocemos. No confio en él y, a juzgar por cómo me trató, él tampoco confía en mí. No es precisamente la base para un matrimonio sólido. Me enfadé.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Hotaru—. Violó esos sueños secretos que se supone que no has de tener. No fue romántico ni perfecto, y no te quiere.

—Me niego a tener un lado débil —dijo Serena—. Soy dura.

—Eres humana —dijo Hotaru.

—Pero sí fue romántico —dijo Lita.

—Ya empezamos —dijo Serena.

—Es cierto —insistió su hermana pequeña—. Te casas porque tienes que hacerlo, pero luego te enamoras perdidamente. Es fabuloso.

—Está loca —murmuró Serena.

—Al menos estaba dispuesto a hacer lo correcto —dijo Hotaru—. Sé que se equivocó en la cita, mintiéndote así. Pero no lo culpo totalmente. Realmente es culpa de Seiya Kou. Es él quien no tuvo agallas para presentarse y hablar contigo.

—Darien tenía sus propios planes —dijo Serena—. No lo conviertas en un héroe.

—No lo haré, pero tal vez quepa la posibilidad de que no sea tan malo.

—Una posibilidad muy pequeña.

—¿Entonces no considerarás su propuesta? —preguntó Lita.

—Ni hablar. Sería absurdo casarme con un hombre al que apenas conozco sólo porque estoy embarazada._ Hubo un sonido en la puerta. Serena levantó la cabeza y vio a su madre allí de pie. Ésa era la última manera en que quería que se enterase. Hotaru y Lita desaparecieron por la parte de atrás de la casa. Serena se quedó en el taburete y vio como su madre preparaba cafe.

—Es descafeinado —dijo Ikuko.

—Gracias._ Su madre se giró para mirarla.

Ikuko se había escapado con su gran amor cuando tenía dieciocho años. Estaba embarazada, y al nacimiento de Serena le habían seguido otros dos en los años siguientes. Ikuko tenía veinticinco años cuando su marido se marchó por primera vez. Serena recordaba muy poco de aquel día, salvo a su madre llorando. Ella tenía seis años y acababa de empezar el primer curso en el colegio. Había llevado a casa un dibujo que había hecho en clase, pero su madre estaba demasiado triste para mirarlo. Desde aquel día, no había sido capaz de trabajar en un proyecto artístico de clase sin recordar las lágrimas de su madre.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó su madre con voz tranquila—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—Oh, mamá, lo siento. No quería que te enterases así.

—¿Y querías que me enterase? Estás embarazada, Serena, y no me lo dijiste._ Ikuko era delgada, guapa y aún no había cumplido los cincuenta. Sin embargo, de pronto pareció mayor de lo que Serena había imaginado.

—Lo siento —repitió Serena—. Iba a hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo. No lo planeé. De hecho, la he fastidiado a lo grande.

—¿Pensabas que te juzgaría? —preguntó su madre—. ¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?

—Normalmente no la fastidio tanto.

—Entonces necesitarás ayuda para superarlo. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Tuve una cita con Seiya.

—Pensé que habíais decidido no hacerlo.

—Pensamos que era importante para Luna, y sólo era una cita —dijo Serena— Mamá, nadie te culpa por lo que ocurrió con tu madre.

—Muchas gracias. Yo tampoco me culpo. ¿Entonces el bebé es de Seiya?

—No exactamente —Serena le explicó cómo Darien había suplantado la personalidad de Seiya y cómo ella se había dejado seducir— Quería enseñarme una lección. Me estaba tomando por tonta. Ahora dice que lo siente y cree que deberíamos intentar tener una relación. Sinceramente, ¿cómo puedo volver a confiar en él?

—No sé si puedes. ¿Deseas hacerlo?_ ¿Lo deseaba?

—Quizá. A veces. No sé. Vamos a tener un bebé juntos; es una complicación. Mamá, voy a tener un bebé._ Su madre se acercó y la abrazó.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás feliz?_ Serena se echó hacia atrás y le tocó el brazo.

—No tengo palabras. Nunca pensé en tener hijos, salvo en el futuro, pero ahora estoy embarazada y muy excitada. Deseo este bebé. No puedo creer lo mucho que lo deseo.

—Nunca has explorado tu lado tierno —dijo su madre— Siempre sentías que tenías que estar al mando y cuidar de todo el mundo. No te quedaba energía para pensar en ti. Me alegro de que desees el bebé. Vas a ser una madre estupenda.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sintiéndose agradecida y extraña al mismo tiempo—. Eres mi modelo a seguir. Con nosotras te portaste muy bien. No debimos de ser fáciles como para que nos cuidaras sola._ Tan pronto como dijo las palabras, quiso retirarlas.

—No estaba sola —dijo su madre—. Tu padre estaba aquí.

—Unas pocas semanas al año —dijo Serena sin poder controlarse—. Mamá, venga. Sé que lo quieres, pero no fue un buen marido ni un buen padre.

—Sigue siendo tu padre. Hablarás de él con respeto —dijo su madre.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Nunca he comprendido por qué dejas que vaya y venga como le plazca.

—Es la naturaleza de tu padre. Es inquieto. Pero eso no hace que sea un mal hombre.

—Tampoco hace que sea uno bueno.

Serena se preguntó por qué se molestaba. Habían tenido esa discusión cientos de veces. Nunca entendería cómo su madre podía entregarle el corazón a un hombre que pensaba tan poco en ella y desaparecía durante meses. Luego regresaba con regalos y anécdotas, y se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para convencer a todos de que esa vez sería diferente, que se quedaría. Pero nunca lo hacía. Serena había dejado de creer en él hacía mucho tiempo, pero su madre seguía haciéndolo con todo su corazón.

—No le gusta estar atado —dijo su madre—. Yo lo he aceptado. Ojalá tú pudieras. Esta siempre será su casa y yo siempre seré su mujer.

—No puedo hacer eso. No puedo entenderlo y no lo perdonaré.

—Tener un hijo te cambia —dijo su madre— Lo cambia todo._ Serena sabía que no la cambiaría tanto como para entender la visión que su padre tenía del mundo, pero eso no importaba. Cambió el tema a algo menos controvertido.

—Darien piensa que deberíamos casarnos —dijo.

—¿Qué piensas tú?

—Que está loco. Hemos tenido una cita. De acuerdo, fue muy bien hasta que admitió que era un mentiroso, pero eso no es suficiente para construir una vida en común. Tú vas a decirme que debería casarme con él, ¿verdad?

—Voy a decirte que es el padre de tu bebé y que tendrás que relacionarte con él de todas formas.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Eso es madurez —dijo su madre con una sonrisa—. Estoy orgullosa.

—Mamá...

—Serena, la vida es cuestión de compromiso. Lo que hizo Darien está mal. Si realmente es el cerdo que dices, ¿entonces por qué iba a molestarse en convencerte de que lo siente? Los cerdos no se molestan con cosas así. ¿Y qué gana él casándose contigo? Si estuviera interesado sólo en la victoria, ya se ha acostado contigo.

—Vaya.

—Sólo digo que los hombres que conquistan a mujeres sólo para aumentar su récord no se quedan. Él se ha quedado. Dice que quiere ser el padre de su hijo. Eso no es malo. No tienes que casarte con él. No tienes que hacer nada. Pero tal vez quieras pensar en llegar a conocerlo. Empieza por ahí y mira hacia donde te lleva. Tal vez sea un buen hombre.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Con mi suerte?_ Las palabras de su madre tenían sentido, pero Serena no quería ir por ahí. Quería seguir enfadada. Era más seguro. Llegar a conocer a Darien era ponerse a si misma en peligro. ¿Y si comenzaba a creer en él? Sólo le haría daño.

—No todos los hombres son como Diamante —dijo su madre.

—¿Quieres apostar?


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo Ocho

Darien vivía en un apartamento alto que era todo cristal y acero. Serena sabía lo importante que era el material en la construcción, puesto que estaban en Los Angeles y los terremotos allí eran una realidad. Sin importar qué innovación tecnológica mantenía el edificio en pie, no se sentía impresionada por la frialdad del lugar. Sí, la localización era fantástica y el servicio de conserjería se ocupaba de todos los detalles de la vida cotidiana, pero ella prefería su vecindario rústico, donde los jardines eran habituales y los niños jugaban en la acera.

Por supuesto, mostrarse crítica con el edificio de Darien era una distracción fabulosa, pensó mientras bajaba del ascensor y caminaba hacia el apartamento. Había decidido seguir el consejo de su madre del fin de semana anterior y llegar a conocer a Darien. Lo había llamado y le había sugerido que se vieran. Él había ofrecido que comieran en su casa.

Llamó al timbre. Darien abrió casi de inmediato. Parecía más alto de lo que recordaba, aunque tal vez estaba confusa por verlo con ropa informal. Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa blanca de manga larga. Ambas prendas enfatizaban su altura. Su camisa estaba abierta a la altura del cuello, dejando ver su pecho bronceado y un rastro de vello. Recordó cuando había acariciado esa zona, deslizando las manos por su piel caliente y sintiendo cómo reaccionaba a su tacto.

—Has venido —dijo él—. Adelante.

—No era difícil de encontrar.

—Pensé que cambiarías de opinión —admitió—. Después de la última vez._ La última vez. Su pelea en la oficina después de proponerle matrimonio. Sólo pensar en ello la enfurecía y le daba ganas de escupirle. No había escupido en su vida, pero, si alguien iba a conseguirlo, ese era Darien. Aun así, no había ido allí para discutir con él.

—Dijiste por teléfono que podríamos fingir que nunca ocurrió.

—Tienes razón —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Este soy yo fingiendo. Adelante._ Se echó a un lado y ella entró en el recibidor. La sorpresa fue instantánea. Ellos dos eran las únicas cosas vivas en una sala de cristal y metal.

—Creo que es importante que nos conozcamos —le dijo, decidiendo que era educado ignorar los alrededores—. El bebé no va a desaparecer y tú tampoco. Así que aquí estamos.

—Pero tú desearías que yo desapareciera —dijo él, sonriendo.

—Mi vida sería menos complicada.

—Aburrirse no es mejor.

—No hablo de aburrimiento —dijo ella—. Sólo de tener menos sorpresas.

—Trataré de no darte muchas. ¿Entonces hacemos una tregua durante la comida?

—Estoy dispuesta. Lo consideraremos un entremés picante.

—¿Quieres decir que no debería confundir tu conversación agradable con el perdón?_ Serena había albergado la esperanza de que pudieran evitar hablar de lo sucedido, pero tal vez fuese imposible.

—Lo estoy intentando.

—Lo comprendo. No eres fácil. Lo respeto._ A pesar de su nerviosismo, Serena se rió.

—Aparentemente soy fácil. Por eso me encuentro en esta situación._ Darien dio un paso hacia ella y bajó la voz.

—No eres fácil; es que yo soy irresistible.

—¿Por qué eso no hace que me sienta mejor?

—No estoy seguro —dijo él, guiándola por el vestíbulo—. Al menos alimenta mi ego, cosa que siempre viene bien.

—Puedo imaginármelo —murmuró ella.

—Vamos. Te haré una visita guiada._ Serena lo siguió hacia el salón. El mueble estaba en una esquina, de modo que tenía dos paredes de cristal que le proporcionaban una maravillosa vista de Hollywood, de las colinas y de los edificios del centro.

Allí el color predominante era el gris, acentuado con tonos de madera y toques de un rojo y un naranja brillantes provenientes de un cuadro de arte muy abstracto. Las mesillas y la mesa del comedor eran de cristal y acero. El sofá y las sillas, grises. Las paredes de un tono más suave del mismo color. Los suelos de madera y la alfombra de cuero proporcionaban la única pizca de calor.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó él. Serena dejó el bolso en una silla, y dijo:

—Es, eh... muy moderno.

—¿No es tu estilo?

—No mucho —y, a juzgar por lo poco que conocía , Darien, apostaría a que tampoco era su estilo.

—Salía con una decoradora cuando me mudé. Se ofreció y yo tomé el camino fácil._ O sea, que no era su estilo. Era curioso que eso hiciera que le gustara un poco más. La condujo hasta la cocina. Estaba abierta al resto de la sala y los muebles eran grises. Las encimeras eran de cemento y los suelos de azulejos, también grises.

—Necesitas algunas plantas —dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en un taburete—. Algo verde y con vida. ¿No tienes miedo de que tanta cosa moderna te quite la vida?

—No está mal —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es fácil de limpiar.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Los del servicio de limpieza lo han mencionado alguna vez. Eso y el hecho de que no tengo mascotas.

—Apuesto a que casi siempre comes fuera, que apenas estás en casa y que no das grandes fiestas. Eres el cliente perfecto para ellos._ Darien se colocó frente a ella y comenzó a sacar cosas del frigorífico.

—¿Cómo sabes que no doy grandes fiestas?

—Tu sofá y tus sillas están en perfecto estado. No han derramado nada pegajoso ni líquido encima. Las fiestas son un engorro.

—Buena observación. Tienes razón. Nada de fiestas.

Sólo un sinfín de mujeres, pensó Serena. A pesar de la historia de Darien sobre cómo las mujeres acudían a él sólo por el dinero, Serena sabía que era un hombre lo suficientemente atractivo como para atraer a las mujeres por sí solo. Sacó un paquete de pechugas de pollo, ingredientes para ensalada, albahaca, algunos botes que ella no reconoció y una plancha de galletas con masa de pan encima. ¿Iba en serio?

—¿Vas a cocinar? —preguntó ella, tratando de no sonar tan sorprendida como se sentía.

—Dije que prepararía la comida.

—Pensé que te referías a reservar.

—¿Prefieres que salgamos?

—No. Esto es genial. Sorprendente, pero genial.

—¿Tú no cocinas?

—Sé preparar algunas cosas. No vivo sólo de comida para llevar y cenas precocinadas. Pero no preparo nada que requiera horno ni tantos ingredientes. ¿Qué vamos a tomar?

—Una ensalada de queso de cabra y rúcula seguida de sándwich de pollo con salsa al pesto en pan de hierbas. Y de postre frutos rojos con crema inglesa.

—Impresionante. Déjame adivinar. Salías con una cocinera.

—Eh, eso es un prejuicio. El verano en que Seiya y yo cumplimos los veinte años, nuestros padres nos llevaron de crucero por el Mediterráneo durante un mes. Hubiéramos preferido visitar Europa nosotros solos, pero insistieron, así que fuimos. Era un barco pequeño sin mucho que hacer, y casi todos eran jubilados. Creo que el capitán tenía miedo de que Seiya y yo causáramos problemas porque había organizado clases diarias de cocina. No me gustaron las primeras dos, pero luego me entusiasmó. Ahora cocino.

—¿Y Seiya? —preguntó ella. Darien sonrió.

—El flirteaba con la camarera del cóctel._ Darien encendió el horno y colocó una sartén en el fuego antes de salpimentar dos pechugas de pollo. Tras sacar una picadora de alimentos, lavó la albahaca y la secó con un trapo.

—Realmente cocinas —dijo ella—. Lo siento, pero esto es nuevo para mí.

—Deberías ver lo que sé hacer con una patata._ No era una parte de él que hubiera esperado. Con su dinero y su apariencia, podía haber pasado la vida pidiendo al servicio de habitaciones.

Mientras espolvoreaba varias especias sobre la masa de pan que había extendido sobre la bandeja, Serena se quedó embobada con el movimiento de sus manos; por su seguridad y su firmeza. Sin desearlo, recordó aquellas manos en su cuerpo. Para ser un hombre que siempre llevaba traje y corbata, trabajaba bien con las manos. Y ella era una idiota. No era un buen momento para rememorar acontecimientos eróticos. Estaba allí para conocer al padre de su hijo. Darien metió el pan en el horno y el pollo en la sartén. Luego se acercó al frigorífico y sacó una jarra de té con rodajas de limón y cubitos de hielo.

—Té de hierbas —dijo mientras lo servía en vasos—. Sin cafeína.

—Gracias —Serena dio un sorbo. El sabor era más cítrico que otra cosa, pero estaba bien—. Está bueno.

—Me alegro de que te guste.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Estoy oficialmente confusa. ¿Este eres realmente tú?

—¿Quieres ver mi carné?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Eres...

—¿Normal?

—Sí. Normal. No el maldito bastardo que odia a las mujeres.

—Yo no odio a las mujeres —dijo él—. Me gustan.

—Siempre que puedas enseñarles lecciones —dijo ella—. Lo siento. Estoy rompiendo las normas. Digamos sólo que ésta es una parte interesante de tu personalidad. Ahora podemos pasar a temas más seguros. Dime cómo era tu vida cuando eras pequeño._ Darien la miró mientras partía la rúcula y la echaba en un cuenco.

—Eso me metería en problemas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí. Pero te lo contaré de todas formas. Seiya y yo nacimos con un par de meses de diferencia, de modo que siempre hemos estado unidos. Nuestros padres son hermanos, así que viajamos mucho juntos y fuimos a las mismas escuelas. Salíamos juntos de vacaciones.

—¿Escuela pública? —preguntó ella antes de dar otro trago al té. Ya había adivinado la respuesta, pero no le importaba ver cómo se ponía a la defensiva.

—Privada.

—Ah.

—Los dos fuimos a Stanford. Se habló de Princeton o Yale, pero no nos interesaba. Nuestras vidas estaban en California. La nieve era para las vacaciones de esquí, no para todos los días.

—¿Esquiabas en Gstaad? —preguntó ella.

—En todas partes. Y, antes de que empieces a burlarte de mí...

—¡Nunca haría eso!

—Quiero dejar claro que Luna tenía dinero. Esta también podría haber sido tu vida.

—Entiendo las palabras, pero admitiré que no puedo verlo como algo real. Mi madre siempre dijo que sus padres habían muerto, y nosotras la creímos.

—Pero, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas... —comenzó él.

—Entonces tú y yo habríamos crecido juntos. Habríamos sido como hermano y hermana._ Darien puso cara de repugnancia. No era precisamente como querría que hubieran sido las cosas. Pensaba en Serena de muchas maneras, pero no como hermana.

Mientras cocinaba, se distraía constantemente con su presencia. Estaba tan viva, tan vibrante. Era como si ella fuese el único color de la habitación. Le gustaba el modo que tenía de desafiarlo, y cómo trataba de ser justa. También le gustaba su jersey rosa, que enfatizaba sus curvas. Curvas que recordaba muy bien y que deseaba poder tocar de nuevo.

—O tal vez hubiéramos sido el primer amor del otro —dijo ella.

—Eso me gusta más —dijo él.

—Puedo imaginármelo. La magia del primer beso. Ir a los bailes de graduación.

—Tú irías a un colegio privado de chicas —dijo él con una sonrisa— Con uniforme.

—Te estoy ignorando. Nos habríamos separado antes de la universidad, habríamos tratado de mantener el contacto, pero tú serías incapaz de serme fiel. Yo me presentaría por sorpresa en tu residencia y te pillaría con una pelirroja.

—Eh, ¿por qué tengo que ser el malo? Nunca he sido infiel.

—¿Por qué no me lo creo?

—No sé, pero es cierto. Tengo referencias._ Serena pareció pensar en eso durante un momento.

—De acuerdo, entonces simplemente nos distanciamos. Entonces, en nuestras siguientes vacaciones juntos, Seiya intentaría ligar conmigo. Vosotros os peleáis y, mientras tanto, yo me voy con el científico que conocí en la biblioteca.

—¿Y yo viviría mi vida amargado y arrepintiéndome?

—Tal vez. Pero finalmente encontrarías a alguien, una bibliotecaria que te leería a Emily Dickinson todas las noches.

—Vaya, gracias.

—De hecho, te gustaría mucho.

—Así que todavía me odias, ¿verdad? —preguntó él. Serena ladeó la cabeza y su larga melena rubia le cayó por encima del hombro.

—No tanto como debería._ Darien le dio la vuelta al pollo y negó con la cabeza.

—Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido de otra forma. Ojalá me hubiera encontrado contigo en la playa, o en la tienda de ultramarinos, o en una fiesta.

—Darien, no.

—¿Por qué no? Nos llevamos bien. Nos llevamos bien aquella primera noche y nos llevamos bien ahora.

—No sé qué parte de aquella noche fue real y qué parte estaba planeada. ¿Quién eres realmente?

—Estoy intentando enseñártelo —intentando ser paciente. Las razones de Serena eran válidas. Aunque no quisiera, tenía que respetar su derecho a mostrarse recelosa.

—De acuerdo, me parece bien —dijo ella—. Lo estoy intentando, Darien. No estoy siendo difícil a propósito.

—¿Es sólo un alegre derivado?

—Más o menos.

—Háblame de tu vida —dijo él—. Ya sabes todo sobre la tragedia de mi infancia.

—Mis hermanas y yo éramos felices. No había mucho dinero ni escuelas privadas con o sin uniformes, pero nos parecía bien.

—¿Vuestro padre murió?_ Serena se detuvo y, por primera vez desde que había llegado, pareció incómoda.

—No, está vivo._ ¿Cuál era el problema? El divorcio era algo común. —Mis padres siguen casados —dijo—. Tienen una relación única. Mi padre es uno de esos hombres que no puede sentar la cabeza. Es encantador y divertido, y todo el mundo quiere estar cerca de él._ Todo el mundo menos ella, pensaba Darien, viendo las emociones en su rostro. Obviamente, su padre le había hecho daño. —Desaparece —continuó Serena—. Reaparece durante algunas semanas, para alivio de mi madre, que lo adora. Nos colma de regalos y nos cuenta historias, y se implica en nuestras vidas, y luego desaparece. Nunca avisa y, con frecuencia, vacía la cuenta bancaría de mi madre. Meses después, envía un cheque con una cantidad tres o cuatro veces mayor. Pocos meses después de eso, reaparece de nuevo.

—Eso tenía que ser duro para ti —dijo Darien.

—No era mi manera favorita de vivir. Yo quería que se quedase y, si no podía, quería que desapareciese para siempre. Durante mucho tiempo me odié a mi misma por quererlo cuando estaba cerca y por lo mal que me sentía cuando se iba. Odiaba ver a mis hermanas tan tristes y escuchar a mi madre llorar. Ahora es mejor. Ya no me implico._ ¿Era cierto? ¿Serena era capaz de distanciarse de su padre o simplemente evitaba cualquier emoción en lo que a él respectaba?

—¿Cómo lo lleva tu madre? —preguntó él.

—Lo ama —la expresión de Serena era indulgente y confusa—. No lo entiendo, pero así es. Lo ha amado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Se distanció de su familia sólo para estar con él. Se alejó de sus padres y de una vida privilegiada. Tu tío era su padrastro, pero había estado en su vida desde que ella era un bebé. En lo que a ella respectaba, era su padre. Por lo que cuenta, fue lo mejor. Nunca ha mirado atrás, nunca se ha arrepentido._ Darien comprobó el pan y luego sacó el pollo de la sartén. La ensalada estaba lista. En cuanto terminara el pan, prepararía el pesto y estarían listos para comer.

—Admiro su habilidad para aferrarse a su decisión —dijo él—. Hace falta coraje.

—Creo que el hecho de estar completamente apartada de su familia ayudó un poco. No era como si ellos hubieran estado dispuestos a recibirla de vuelta.

—Su padre no lo habría hecho —dijo Darien—, pero Luna sí. Es una mujer de buen corazón. Es gruñona y dura por fuera, pero por dentro es un cielo.

—Aún no he visto esa parte de ella. Se mostró bastante intimidante cuando vino a vernos.

—¿Tú? —preguntó él con una sonrisa—. ¿Intimidada? No me lo creo.

—De acuerdo, estaba nerviosa. Obviamente te preocupas por ella. Lo noto en tu voz. Lo digo en el buen sentido. Pero bueno, trató de conseguir que una de nosotras se casara con tu primo sobornándonos. Eso no es muy dulce.

—Pero ella es así. Le encanta entrometerse, pero siempre ha sido una parte importante de mi vida. Nuestros padres viajaban constantemente y, cuando estaban fuera, Seiya y yo vivíamos con Luna. Tenía una mansión increíble en Bel Air. El terreno era impresionante, dos o tres acres por lo menos. Pasábamos los veranos perdidos en los jardines. Cuando estábamos en el colegio, ella aparecía sin razón alguna, nos sacaba de clase y nos llevaba a la playa o a Disneylandia.

—Suena bien —dijo ella con tono dubitativo.

—Era genial. Tendrás que llegar a conocerla.

—Estoy deseándolo. Al menos la casa estará bien, si me pide que vaya a visitarla.

—Ya no vive allí. Se la dio a su hija, que es la mayor de las dos hermanas, y ella se la cedió a Seiya.

—¿Seiya vive en una vieja mansión de Bel Air? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Eso cambia algo? ¿Te arrepientes de que no fuera él el de la cita?_ Ella se rió.

—No. Eso hace que sea más risible. ¿Qué hace un soltero en una casa así? Debe de ser un museo.

—Lo es. ¿Por qué te parece tan divertido?

—No sé, pero estoy deseando decírselo a mis hermanas. Bien, soy una maleducada. ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

—Podrías poner la mesa.

—Genial. Dime dónde puedo lavarme las manos.

—Claro._ La guió hasta el cuarto de baño de invitados junto al salón. Serena miró a su alrededor, a los azulejos blancos, los suelos de mármol y las figuras blancas, y luego volvió a mirar a Darien. —Tienes que aprender a decirle que no a tu decorador de interiores.

—Lo sé. Es un desastre.

—Podría quedarte ciego aquí dentro.

—Si crees que esto es malo —dijo él—, deberías ver el dormitorio. Todo es negro y morado._ En menos de un segundo, la atmósfera cambió. La tensión fue palpable entre ellos. Darien no podía apartar la mirada de su boca, y la necesidad de besarla y abrazarla le invadió al instante. Serena abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla.

—Esto es extraño —dijo finalmente.

—No tiene por qué serlo —aunque le costó trabajo, se apartó de ella. Había cedido a la tentación en el bufete y eso no había mejorado las cosas. No quería volver a cometer el mismo error—. ¿Ves? Todo bien.

No era cierto. Al menos no para él. Cuanto más estaba con ella, más la deseaba, pero, por el momento, ignoraría el deseo. Tenía que pensar a largo plazo. Serena y él tenían que establecer una relación cómoda para poder llegar a conocerse. Entonces, cuando ella se ablandara, volvería a proponerle matrimonio. Porque, de un modo u otro, iban a casarse.

Ningún hijo suyo nacería sin que sus padres estuvieran legalmente unidos. Así que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para convencer a Serena de que le diera una oportunidad; incluso renunciaría a lo único en lo que podían estar de acuerdo. El sexo.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo Nueve

Aquel era el fin de semana de las comidas divertidas, pensó Serena mientras aparcaba frente a una inmensa finca de Beverly Hills. El día anterior había estado comiendo con Darien una comida deliciosa y compartiendo una agradable charla. Al regresar a casa había escuchado un mensaje de Luna invitándola a comer al día siguiente a su casa. La invitación había sonado más como una orden. Serena había considerado la opción de negarse durante tres segundos, pero luego había llamado para confirmar. Quería llegar a conocer a su abuela. Darien había descrito a una mujer muy distinta a la que ella había conocido. Tal vez esa visita le demostrara qué Luna era la real.

Se acercó a las enormes puertas y llamó al timbre. Abrió una sirvienta. Cuando Serena le dio su nombre, fue acompañada por un vestíbulo tan grande como su casa hasta un inmenso salón. Había varios sofás, unas doce sillas, mesas, armarios, obras de arte más típicas de una galería y un hombre de pie junto a la chimenea. El corazón comenzó a acelerársele incluso antes de que el hombre se diera la vuelta, de modo que no se sorprendió tanto al encontrar a Darien allí. Obviamente él no había sido informado de su llegada, pues arqueó las cejas al verla y sonrió.

—¿Serena?_ El placer en su voz le produjo un escalofrío. El día anterior había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. A pesar de todo, estaba empezando a causarle una buena impresión. Pero ver que se alegraba de su presencia hacía que ganase puntos.

—Luna me invitó a comer —dijo ella.

—A mí también —dijo él, bajando la voz—. Era una orden.

—¿Los dos juntos? ¿Debería preocuparme?

—No creo —Darien se acercó y le agarró una mano antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—. Sin importar por qué estés aquí, me alegro de verte. La comida ayer fue excelente._ El también lo era, pensó Serena, mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo cómo se le erizaba el vello. Sus dedos eran cálidos y la mejilla le ardía por el leve roce de sus labios.

—Me lo pasé bien —admitió ella, deseando de pronto que no los interrumpiera nadie. Había salido antes con hombres, incluso había estado prometida, pero nunca había tenido una relación tan visceral con nadie.

—Oh, bien. Los dos estáis aquí._ Luna Moon entró en el salón con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Darien, cariño, qué bien que hayas venido —dijo, abrazándolo antes de girarse hacia Serena—. Sigo sin creer que tenga unas nietas tan adorables._ Serena recibió el abrazo de su abuela y luego Luna los condujo del brazo a uno de los sofás. Cuando estuvieron sentados, ella ocupó la silla de enfrente. —Sé que esto ha sido muy precipitado —les dijo, así que muchas gracias por concederle este placer a una anciana.

—Una anciana muy astuta —dijo Darien— ¿De que va todo esto, Luna?

—¿Es que tiene que ir de algo?

—Conociéndote, sí._ Luna le dirigió una sonrisa y luego miró aSerena.

—No le hagas caso —dijo—. Hará que pienses que soy una persona horrible, y no es verdad. Soy muy dulce. Y también estoy preocupada. He oído que saliste con Darien en vez de con Seiya. ¿Es cierto?_ La pregunta fue tan inesperada, que Serena no supo qué decir. ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado? ¿Se lo habría dicho Darien? Luna continuó hablando. —Mientras que Darien es un hombre maravilloso y estoy deseando que siente la cabeza, Seiya es el mayor. Debería casarse primero.

—Es sólo dos meses mayor —dijo Darien—. No te importarán ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad?

—Generalmente no, pero esto es diferente. Se trata de la familia. Tu tío abuelo tenía unas ideas muy particulares y yo quiero que se cumplan. Que Seiya se casase primero era una de esas ideas. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Luna, esto no es asunto tuyo —dijo Darien amablemente, contestando a la pregunta de Serena sobre si habría sido él la fuente informadora de Luna. Pero, si no lo era, ¿quién entonces?

—Claro que sí._ Serena sintió el peligro. No quería que Darien admitiera la verdad sobre su primer encuentro por muchas razones. Tenía la sensación de que estaba dividido entre querer contestar a su tía y querer protegerla a ella. En vez de esperar a ver lo que pasaba, decidió Intervenir.

—Yo organicé la cita con Seiya como tú sugeriste _dijo Serena— Entonces le surgió un asunto y Darien apareció para decirme que iba a llegar tarde. Se quedó a tomar una copa y acabamos cenando juntos._ Darien le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Eso es. Seiya no pudo llegar a tiempo.

—Entiendo —dijo Luna con un suspiro—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Saldrás con Seiya?

—No —contestó ella. Luna se quedó mirándola.

—Es un millón de dólares, Serena. ¿Sabes lo que podrías hacer con ese dinero?

—Me hago una idea, pero estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar._ Más tarde, cuando terminaron de comer, Serena y Darien se marcharon juntos. Cuando salieron a la calle, Serena se giró hacia él.

—No sé si sólo es una vieja loca o el diablo en persona —dijo.

—Normalmente me pondría de su lado, pero está actuando de forma extraña. ¿A qué venía ese interrogatorio? ¿Y cómo se ha enterado de que cenaste conmigo en vez de con Seiya?

—No tengo ni idea. Aunque yo pensé que habías sido tú.

—Yo no fui.

—Ya lo sé.

—Normalmente no se comporta así. Quizá lo de tener nietas se le ha subido a la cabeza.

—Mis hermanas y yo no tenemos poderes especiales. Parecía triste cuando le he dicho que no iba a sa lir con Seiya. Tendré que advertir a Lita y a Hotaru de que irá a por ellas después. Aunque no tendrá suerte con Hotaru. Mi hermana se muestra muy protectora conmigo estos días. Lo único que quiere de Seiya es la oportunidad para gritarle._ Darien se detuvo junto al coche de Serena.

—Tenemos un gran lío.

—Oh, sí. Y la culpa es tuya, por cierto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, riéndose.

—Tienes unos nadadores muy buenos. De lo contrario, no estaría embarazada.

—Creo que la culpa es tuya.

—¿De verdad? Muy típico de los hombres.

—Soy un hombre. Es culpa tuya porque eres inteligente, sexy y divertida, y olías muy bien.

—El tóner de la fotocopiadora.

—Lo que sea. No tenía posibilidad de escapar.

—¿Acaso querías escapar?_ Sus ojos se oscurecieron con algo parecido al deseo.

Serena se estremeció. Era un juego peligroso. Darien y ella debían estar conociéndose. Algunas personas llegaban a conocerse antes de tener un bebé, ¿pero por qué ser convencionales? Aun así, lo más sensato era echar el freno. Mantenerse alejada de aquel hombre tan sexy y marcharse a casa. Pero no podía moverse. En parte porque ese hombre sexy era intrigante, pero también porque estaba empezando a gustarle.

—Fue una noche fantástica —dijo él—. Estuviste alucinante.

—Tú tampoco estuviste mal.

—Gracias.

—De nada —contestó ella con una sonrisa. Darien le colocó una mano en el hombro. Se dijo, a sí misma que era un roce casual. No significaba nada. ¿Entonces por qué le costaba tanto respirar?

—Tenemos que evitar que Luna se entere de lo del bebé, al menos de momento —dijo él— Tal como está actuando, no sé qué haría con la información.

—Da un poco de miedo pensarlo.

—También tenemos una reunión de negocios en un par de días.

—Lo sé. Lo he apuntado en la agenda.

—Seiya estará allí.

—No tengo palabras para expresar mi alegría —¿era su imaginación o Darien estaba acercándose?

—No es tan mal tipo.

—Eso dices tú —definitivamente se estaba acercando a ella, y eso le gustaba.

—Y yo tampoco soy tan mal tipo._ Serena abrió la boca para decir algo y él la besó. La rodeó con los brazos y ladeó la cabeza. Ella quiso sentirse indignada. En vez de eso, separó los labios al instante, presionando su cuerpo contra él.

Sus lenguas se juntaron en un mar de necesidad. Lo deseaba tanto, que le daba igual que estuviesen frente a la casa de su abuela. Sus besos eran cálidos y familiares. Nada importaba, salvo el hecho de que no se detuviera. Darien deslizó las manos por su espalda, agarrando sus nalgas con fuerza y presionándola contra él, haciéndole sentir su erección. Oh, sí. Eso era exactamente lo que Serena deseaba. Sus brazos enredados, sus cuerpos pegados hasta que no tuviera más opción que rendirse al placer. Entonces...

¡No! No podía rendirse. Otra vez no. No hasta que no hubiera descubierto quién era y lo que sentía por él. Desnudarse era una complicación que no necesitaba. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pero se obligó a echarse a un lado.

—Tenemos que parar —dijo sin aliento.

—No, no tenemos.

—Estabas empezando a gustarme. No tientes a la suerte.

—¿Te gusto? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Un poco. Tal vez. No me molestes o el sentimiento desaparecerá._ Darien sonrió y se apartó.

—Eres una mujer muy peculiar, Serena Tsukino. Definitivamente eres interesante.

* * *

La última vez que Serena había estado en la oficina de Darien, había estado demasiado enfadada para prestar atención a la elegancia del lugar. Pero, esa mañana, pudo apreciar la sutil combinación de colores y los muebles caros pero confortables.

—Darien debería haberse acostado con esta decoradora en vez de con la de su piso —murmuró al entrar en la recepción antes de darle su nombre a la secretaria.

Fue conducida a la sala de conferencias inmediatamente. Mientras sus tacones se hundían en la alfombra, se recordó a sí misma que aquello era algo estrictamente profesional. El beso que había compartido con Darien hacía pocos días estaba completamente borrado de su mente. Estaba decidida a ser la mejor abogada que hubieran tenido jamás. Darien le había ofrecido a su bufete tres compañías pequeñas. Ella había hecho sus investigaciones y sabía que había mucho más. Pretendía llevárselo todo.

Entró en la sala de conferencias. Los dos hombres se levantaron y le dirigieron una sonrisa, pero su visión no fue más allá de Darien. Aun siendo consciente de la presencia de Seiya en la sala, no lograba convencerse de que él también importaba. Se quedó mirando a Darien a los ojos. Él le devolvió la mirada, haciéndole sentir que el tiempo se detenía. El deseo, siempre presente, reapareció, aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Ignoró el calor que sintió entre las piernas y el aceleramiento de su corazón.

—Buenos días —dijo finalmente.

—Buenos días —dijo Darien—. Me alegro de verte.

—Asqueroso —murmuró Seiya. Serena recordó dónde estaba y se obligó a apartar la mirada del hombre que la hechizaba.

—Caballeros —dijo, dejando el maletín sobre la mesa y rechazando tomar té o café—, vamos a hablar de negocios.

—Estamos listos —dijo Darien. Le dirigió una sonrisa y luego miró a Seiya.

—No creo que usted lo esté._ Seiya, casi tan guapo como su primo, se recostó en su silla y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso, señorita Tsukino?

—El modo en que lleva las cosas —Serena había decidido decantarse por un ataque directo para dejar clara su posición. Luego los abrumaría con datos para que estuvieran de acuerdo con ella—. Dicen estar interesados en hacer negocios con China, pero sus acciones no lo demuestran. Acudieron a mí con tres pequeñas empresas, pero disponen de millones en sus otros negocios. He estado haciendo averiguaciones y no lo están haciendo nada bien. Sus acuerdos son mediocres. Los contratos no les protegen. Tengo números que lo demuestran, si quieren verlos._ Buscó en su maletín y sacó varias carpetas. Seiya y Darien se miraron y luego la observaron. —Sé que me ofrecieron un par de cuentas como oferta de paz y, aunque estoy agradecida, he decidido que quiero todo el negocio —continuó Serena— Por la sencilla razón de que no encontrarán un bufete mejor. Necesitan algo más que consejo, necesitan un socio. No delegamos responsabilidades. Asesoramos a nuestros contactos. Yo misma me encargo de hablar directamente con China. Nadie puede alegar un error de traducción.

—¿De qué diablos está hablando? —preguntó Seiya.

—Hablo mandarín —contestó ella.

—Sí —dijo Darien—. Supongo que olvidé mencionarlo.

—Lo aprendí gracias a una vecina —dijo Serena—. Pasé varios veranos en China y un semestre de la universidad. Lo hablo con fluidez.

—Interesante —dijo Seiya—. Si me disculpa un momento._ Darien vio cómo su primo salía de la sala y entonces se giró hacia Serena. Estaba radiante, aunque siempre lo estaba. Lista y sexy. ¿Cómo había tenido tanta suerte? Si tan sólo pudiera convencerla para que se casara con él. Tenía la sensación de estar haciendo progresos, lo cual era bueno. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más disfrutaba de su compañía, lo cual era aún mejor.

—No era un negocio por compasión —le dijo.

—Lo que sea —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros— Era un pedazo muy pequeño del pastel.

—¿Lo quieres todo?

—Por supuesto. ¿Pensabas lo contrario?

—No sé. Esto sería algo importante para ti. Es una cuenta importante para que te asciendan.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Soy muy capaz.

—Eso suavizaría las cosas con los socios cuando se enteren de que estás embarazada.

—Lo sé. Es parte de mi motivación, pero no la mayor parte. Darien, soy buena. Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Si estuviéramos hablando de Europa, Rusia o América del Sur, no presionaría tanto. Pero conozco esa parte del mundo._ Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y convicción. Por una vez querría ver esos ojos iluminarse al verlo a él. Eso sería...

Vaya. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Deseaba casarse con Serena por el bien del bebé. No había otra razón. Sí, era fantástica y sexy, y la deseaba, pero no se trataba de tener una relación. Había renunciado a eso hacía seis meses. No pensaba volver a poner en peligro su corazón. Seiya regresó a la sala de conferencias con una mujer china. Darien emitió un gemido.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Seiya lo ignoró.

—Señorita Lee, ésta es Serena Tsukino._ La señorita Lee se inclinó y comenzó a hablar en lo que Darien suponía que era mandarín.

—¿Es que no puedes confiar en ella? —le preguntó a Seiya en voz baja.

—Tú no habrías confiado en nadie. Si vamos en serio a la hora de darle el negocio, entonces será mejor que sea la persona correcta —dijo Seiya— Antes eras un cínico bastardo como yo. No me digas que esa parte de ti se ha esfumado.

—No se ha esfumado —dijo Darien mientras Serena y la señorita Lee charlaban—. Ha cambiado.

—¿Por una mujer?_ Por suerte, la señorita Lee se giró hacia él en ese instante.

—Su mandarín es bueno y lo entiende todo —dijo—. Aunque necesita trabajar el acento.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena, riéndose—. Lo intento.

—Lo hace muy bien._ Seiya se encogió de hombros, y dijo:

—De acuerdo, entonces supongo que tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar._ La puerta de la sala se abrió y apareció la secretaria de Darien.

—Darien, la llamada del banco que estabas esperando.

—Gracias._ Miró a Seiya y a Serena. —Tengo que contestar. Volveré en cinco minutos. Tratad de no mataros.

—No lo haremos —dijo Serena. Darien le dio las gracias a la señorita Lee por su ayuda y la acompañó fuera. Serena miró a Seiya.

—Hablar mandarín no es algo sobre lo que se deba mentir —dijo.

—Son negocios.

—Lo comprendo —en su posición, probablemente ella habría hecho lo mismo. Aunque no pensaba decírselo—. Tengo una pregunta.

—¿Cuál?

—Tu tía nos ofreció un millón de dólares por casarnos contigo. ¿Qué tienes de malo para que quisiera hacer eso? Aparte de lo evidente._ Había esperado que Seiya se enfadase. Simplemente se rió.

—Estoy empezando a entender lo que ve Darien en ti —dijo.

—Lo cual es encantador, pero no contesta a mi pregunta.

—Mi tía tiene algunas ideas interesantes sobre las relaciones. Esta es una de ellas. Sé que sigues enfadada por lo de la primera cita, Serena, pero no es todo culpa de Darien.

—Oh, ya sé que la culpa es tuya.

—Qué agradable. Pero no me refería a eso —miró hacia la puerta y luego otra vez a ella—. Darien lo pasó mal hace unos meses. Una relación complicada._ Dado que Serena también había tenido una así, comprendía perfectamente por qué ocurrían esas cosas. —Darien siempre ha sido cauteloso —continuó Seiya— Los dos lo hemos sido. Pero conoció a esa mujer y parecía perfecta. No estaba interesada en su dinero. Era madre soltera y él lo respetaba. Y estaba loco por la niña._ Serena sintió un pinchazo en su interior que nada tenía que ver con estar encandilada por Darien; en vez del calor, sintió frío y algo pesado en el estómago. Podía traducir perfectamente lo que Seiya estaba insinuando. Darien se había enamorado perdidamente de aquella mujer y adoraba a su hija. Intentó decir que no le importaba. Apenas le importaba Darien. Pero, por alguna razón, no logró articular palabra. —Yo la conocí y también me pareció estupenda —dijo Seiya— Estaba un poco preocupado porque Darien parecía estar más excitado por ser padre que por ser marido, pero imaginé que todo se igualaría. Las cosas se pusieron serias cuando Darien la oyó hablando con una amiga. Dijo que, al quedarse embarazada, todo había sido un desastre, pero, después de nacer su hija, había descubierto que a los ricos les encantaban los bebés. Todos se imaginaban siendo padres. La relación en sí misma era aburrida, pero se casaría con Darien, esperaría dos años y luego se marcharía, llevándose una importante suma de dinero consigo. Después de todo, él se habría encariñado con la niña y no querría que sufriera._ El frío aumentó. Serena se sentía mareada y, por una vez, no tenía nada que ver con el embarazo.

—Eso es horrible —murmuró.

—Y mucho más. Darien estaba bien. Se escapó a tiempo. Pero la experiencia hizo que se sintiera estúpido. Eso no le gusta a nadie.

—Puedo imaginarme el resto —dijo ella—. Pocos meses después, vuestra tía explicó sus planes. Y nos visteis a mis hermanas y a mí como más de lo mismo.

—Eso es. Le conté a Darien la situación y se ofreció a ocupar mi lugar.

—Para enseñarme una lección.

—No era nada personal —dijo Seiya—. Sólo quería que supieras por qué lo hizo. Vas a tener un bebé con él. Darien es un buen tipo. Cometió un error y lo lamenta. Eso debería servir de algo.

—Y sirve —dijo ella—. Pero aun así me mintió. Aunque entiendo la situación en la que estáis metidos, eso no os da derecho a atacar a inocentes. Yo no hice nada malo. No era ella.

—La fastidió. Dale un respiro. Si él hubiera sabido que iba a colgarse de ti, no lo habría hecho._ ¿Colgarse? ¿De ella? Serena quería que aquellas palabras no significaran nada, pero sí significaban. Quería gustar a Darien y que él la respetara, aunque no entendía por qué su opinión le importaba. Darien regresó en ese preciso momento.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué me he perdido?

—Sólo estábamos hablando —dijo Seiya. Volvieron a centrarse en los negocios y lo zanjaron todo en una hora. Darien acompañó a Serena al ascensor.

—Los socios estarán contentos —dijo él.

—Creo que incluso bailarán. Soy buena en mi trabajo. No te decepcionaré.

—Lo sé. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Sigo teniendo náuseas casi todo el día, pero estoy aprendiendo a vivir con ello._ La conversación trivial la volvía loca. Realmente quería preguntarle por lo que Seiya había dicho. ¿Darien tenía verdaderamente sentimientos hacia ella? ¿Sería real o seguiría intentando convencerla para casarse con él? ¿Y acaso sería tan horrible casarse con el padre de su hijo?

—¿Se lo has dicho a tu familia? —preguntó él.

—A todos salvo a mi padre. No tengo ni idea de dónde está —y tampoco iba a perder el tiempo localizándolo.

—Yo no se lo he dicho a mis padres. Están en Europa. No vienen mucho por Estados Unidos, pero, cuando lo hagan, los conocerás.

—Genial —murmuró ella.

—Yo también debería conocer a tu familia.

—¿Qué?

—¿Acaso no quieres?_ Era una pregunta con truco. No, realmente no quería que los conociera. Sería extraño. ¿Pero negarse cuando iban a tener un bebé juntos?

—Sería divertido —dijo finalmente.

—Estoy libre este fin de semana._ Qué afortunada.

—De acuerdo, claro. Yo eh... lo organizaré todo.

—Bien._ Darien se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso. No había pasión ni poder como en otras ocasiones, pero aun así la desestabilizó.

—Hasta el fin de semana entonces —dijo él.

—Claro. Seré yo la que tenga antojo de pepinillos.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo Diez

La casa era modesta. Darien aparcó y trató de asimilar que, mientras él había crecido en un mundo de riqueza y privilegios, las nietas de Luna se habían criado allí. Salió de su deportivo y caminó hacia la puerta. Serena ya la había abierto. Se apoyó en el marco y dijo:

—¿Estás preparado? Deberías estarlo.

—Tus hermanas no pueden ser tan malas —dijo él mientras se acercaba—. Estaré bien.

—Qué tonto —dijo Serena con una sonrisa. Pasó frente a ella, se dio la vuelta y la besó. Ella no reaccionó, pero Darien observó el deseo en sus ojos. Tal vez tuvieran otros problemas, pero conectar sexualmente no era uno de ellos. Quizá se hubiera apresurado al decidir que su plan de aproximación funcionaría mejor si no había contacto físico. —Mi madre está trabajando —dijo Serena—. Está a cargo de una clínica de vacunas a bajo precio un sábado al mes, pero llegará más tarde. Mientras tanto, tengo aquí a mis hermanas para que te interroguen; quiero decir, para que te entretengan.

—Pueden interrogarme —dijo él, riéndose—. Puedo apañármelas.

—Eso piensas.

La mañana era cálida, anticipando un día caluroso; de los que aparecen de vez en cuando en otoño. Serena llevaba una blusa holgada con amplio escote y mangas diminutas. En vez de pantalones, había optado por una falda hasta la altura de las rodillas. Llevaba los pies descalzos y el pelo suelto. Parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas. Darien se detuvo en mitad del salón. ¿Una princesa? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

—Por aquí —dijo Serena— Ya no puedes echarte atrás.

—No pensaba._ Lo guió por la cocina hasta el jardín trasero, que era más paradisíaco de lo que hubiera imaginado. Había plantas por todas partes, una mesa con sillas en un extremo y una barbacoa en el otro. Había velas y cosas que giraban con el viento, aparte de telas que colgaban y que no servían para nada en especial. También había dos mujeres, una morena de ojos violetas y otra castaña de ojos verdes, con los rasgos de Serena y la misma mirada de «vamos a ponerte a prueba».

—Mis hermanas —dijo Serena—. Hotaru y Lita._ Hotaru era bajita, delicada y guapa. Lita era la más alta de las tres, y también una belleza. Unos genes magníficos.

—Encantado de conoceros —dijo con una sonrisa—. Serena me ha hablado mucho de vosotras.

—¿Y ha mencionado que queríamos darte una paliza? —preguntó Hotaru— No sólo a ti. Sigo queriendo ir a esa casa y decirle unas cosas a Seiya Kou. No tendrás su dirección, ¿verdad?

—Yo, eh, el jardín es precioso —dijo Darien— Hay muchas plantas. Es un lugar muy especial.

—No es un cambio de tema muy discreto —dijo Lita con los brazos cruzados—. Dudo que estés realmente interesado en el paisaje, pero, en caso de que no estés tomándonos el pelo, Hotaru es la que se encarga de eso._ Serena le indicó que se sentara y ella ocupó la silla frente a él.

—Hotaru puede cultivar cualquier cosa. Le encantan las hierbas y todas las cosas aromáticas. Tiene una línea de velas que es muy popular en algunos herbolarios, y escribe una tira cómica.

—Impresionante —dijo Darien, mirando a Hotaru—. ¿Tienes alguno de tus cómics aquí? Me gustaría leer alguno._ Hotaru tomó una revista de la mesa de cristal y se la lanzó.

—Más o menos en la octava página —murmuró.

Fue pasando las páginas de la publicación. Había artículos sobre jardinería orgánica, un ensayo sobre cómo sobrevivir al frío y a la gripe y un diagrama sobre cómo sacar el máximo partido al abono. Entonces vio la tira cómica de seis viñetas. Aparecían dos calabazas hablando sobre una venta de zapatos. A juzgar por los tocados en sus cabezas y los tacones, eran calabazas femeninas. Leyó las viñetas y se obligó a reírse al final, incluso aunque no entendía la broma.

—Es genial —dijo al terminar—. ¿Las has vendido a más publicaciones?

—Sólo a un par de periódicos locales. Las grandes publicaciones no están interesadas en el humor orgánico.

—Pues se están perdiendo un gran mercado._ Hotaru lo miró como intentando adivinar si estaba siendo condescendiente con ella. Estaba a punto de empezar a hablar sobre el importante crecimiento del mercado de productos orgánicos cuando Hotaru y Lita se levantaron.

—Vamos a por los aperitivos —dijo Lita. Cuando se marcharon, Darien se giró hacia Serena.

—No lo entiendo —susurró, agitando la revista—. Explícamelo.

—No puedo —dijo ella—. Tampoco lo entiendo. Tal vez haya que ser vegetariano para entenderlo, no sé. Durante un tiempo pensé que los cómics de Hotaru no eran divertidos. Pero cada vez está en más revistas, así que debo de ser yo. Bueno, y Lita, y mi madre.

—Y yo —dijo él. Serena le dirigió una sonrisa y él se la devolvió. Sus hermanas regresaron.

—Limonada de mango —dijo Hotaru, entregándole un vaso. Lita puso un plato de galletas sobre la mesa. ¿Limonada de mango? Dio un sorbo. No estaba del todo malo. Lita y Hotaru volvieron a sentarse.

—¿Has estado casado alguna vez? —preguntó Lita.

—No.

—¿Prometido? —preguntó Lita.

—No.

—¿Algún hijo, aparte del que vas a tener con Serena? Y, por favor, no digas «no que yo sepa». Eso hace que los hombres parezcan estúpidos.

—No hay más hijos.

Había comenzado el interrogatorio. Le preguntaron por todo, desde la relación con su madre hasta su situación económica, pasando por saber si pagaba sus impuestos a tiempo o no. Serena se quedó sentada en silencio, observando como si estuviera juzgando sus respuestas. Le parecía bien. No tenía nada que ocultar. Así que contestó a las preguntas sin dudar, hasta que Hotaru dijo:

—¿Cómo pudiste ser tan rastrero como para mentir sobre quién eras con el propósito expreso de hacer daño a esa persona?_ Pensó en decir que no pensaba que pudiera hacerle daño a Serena, pero no le sonó bien. Decir que la consideraba incapaz de sentir nada no era apropiado tampoco. Podía explicar el daño que había experimentado en el pasado y sus ganas de vengarse. Sólo que Serena no había sido la que le hiciera daño. Finalmente, optó por la verdad.

—Me equivoqué —le dijo a Hotaru— No hay excusa para mi comportamiento y no intentaré inventarme una._ Lita y Hotaru se miraron, y luego observaron a Serena. Hotaru se encogió de hombros. Darien sintió que algo importante había sucedido, pero no estaba seguro de qué. A veces, las mujeres eran un misterio.

—Cuando éramos pequeñas, Serena era muy mandona —dijo Lita — . Especialmente conmigo.

—No era mandona —dijo Serena—. Sin embargo, nuestra madre trabajaba y alguien tenía que estar al mando. Yo era la mayor.

—Mandona —dijo Hotaru—. De las peores.

—Voy a ignorarte —dijo Serena, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la mesa para servirse un vaso de limonada. Pero, en vez de volver a sentarse en su silla original, se sentó junto a él.

Darien cometió el error de mirar sus pies descalzos cuando cruzó las piernas. Llevaba las uñas rosas y un anillo en uno de los dedos. Era la cosa más sexy que había visto. Se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que concentrarse en su plan. Tenía que conseguir que Serena se casara con él. Por el bien del bebé. Pero, en aquel momento, el bebé no parecía muy real. Lo único en lo que Darien podía pensar era que le gustaba Serena y sus hermanas, y que su casa era un hogar como nunca habría podido imaginar.

* * *

—No has comprado esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Serena cuando Darien aparcó frente a una enorme finca de Beverly Hills. Las puertas de acero se abrieron, dejando ver una casa de tres plantas con enormes jardines.

—Yo crecí aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Vivías aquí? ¿Con tus padres? Me dijiste que me vistiera de forma casual. Dijiste que probablemente nos mancharíamos. No puedo conocer a tus padres con esta pinta._ Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta que había estado a punto de tirar. No se había molestado en maquillarse ni en lavarse el pelo.

—No están aquí —dijo él mientras aparcaba frente a la casa—. Están en Europa. Te he traído para poder echarle un vistazo al desván. Pensé que habría algunas cosas que te gustarían.

—Ah. Bueno, el desván suena intrigante —Serena salió del coche y miró a su alrededor—. Tiene mucho estilo. No se parece a mi casa.

—Me gustó tu casa —dijo él, abriendo la puerta con la llave—. Me sentí muy cómodo. Este lugar no es así._ Entraron en la casa y Darien encendió las luces. Serena se fijó en los techos altos, en los suelos de madera y en las impresionantes obras de arte. Y sólo estaban en la entrada.

—¿No hay empleados? —preguntó.

—Hay un ama de llaves interna. Hoy es su día libre. Le dije que nos pasaríamos, pero que no hacía falta que estuviera. Tenemos la casa para nosotros._ Darien la condujo por una escalera y luego por un pasillo flanqueado por habitaciones.

—¿Cómo de grande es este lugar? —preguntó ella—. ¿Diez mil metros cuadrados?

—Creo que más bien quince.

—Eso es mucho limpiar.

—Yo no lo sé —contestó él con una sonrisa.

—Sería un trabajo de jornada completa. No puedo creer que tus padres tengan este sitio y casi nunca estén aquí.

—Les gusta viajar.

—Mis hermanas y yo podríamos haberlo pasado muy bien aquí. ¿Quién necesita un parque de atracciones? Te portaste muy bien con ellas, por cierto. ¿No te lo había mencionado? Casi te ganaste su confianza.

—Me gané su confianza. Sin casi.

—Qué arrogante.

—Y con razón._ Las señales de alarma comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza. Serena sabía que no debía dejarse seducir, pero no podía evitarlo. Era un hombre fantástico. Al final del pasillo tomaron otra escalera hacia el tercer piso. En vez de más habitaciones, había espacios abiertos, dándole al lugar un estilo loft. Las ventanas dejaban entrar una gran cantidad de luz.

—Me encanta esto —murmuró Serena— Me dan ganas de ser pintora o algo creativo. ¿No te parece que sería un estudio fantástico?

—Seiya y yo jugábamos aquí cuando éramos pequeños. Teníamos todo el piso para nosotros.

—Un paraíso para los niños._ En una esquina había otras escaleras. Eran estrechas y empinadas. Serena siguió a Darien y se encontró metida en el desván.

Parecía sacado de una película original de la PBS; con vigas descubiertas, muebles cubiertos con sábanas y ventanas polvorientas. Había cajas por todas partes, además de ganchos en las paredes y baúles. ¿Cómo era posible que Darien y ella se hubieran criado a menos de treinta kilómetros de distancia y hubieran tenido una vida tan distinta? ¿Cómo podía ser real ese mundo? Darien quitó unas cuantas sábanas, y dijo:

—Seiya y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo aquí arriba. Metíamos las narices en todo. La mayoría de las cosas eran muy aburridas para un niño, pero recuerdo..._ Atravesó la sala y movió algunas cajas. —Sé lo que piensas del arte moderno. ¿Esto es más de tu estilo?_ Le había prometido una sorpresa. Serena no había estado muy segura de qué esperar, pero desde luego no una hermosa canastilla. Se arrodilló y tomó aliento al tocar la pieza. Estaba decorada con ángeles, corazones y flores. Estaba un poco ajada, pero era increíble.

—Oh, Darien. Es increíble.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Podemos restaurarla. Hay un vestidor a juego —Darien se sentó a su lado—. Puede que estas cosas tengan ciento cincuenta años. No hay cambiador, pero podríamos pedir que nos hicieran uno. Y lo mismo con la cuna.

—Eso suena genial. ¿Cómo sabías que me encantaría?

—Simplemente lo sabía._ Serena habría imaginado que Darien era el tipo de hombre que hacía regalos típicos, pero se equivocaba, y le encantaba. No era que fuese a quedarse con esos muebles. Eran herencia familiar. Pero estaría encantada de utilizarlos mientras el bebé fuera pequeño.

—Eres increíblemente considerado —le dijo—. Gracias. Son increíbles.

—Bien. He estado leyendo cosas en Internet. Sobre bebés. Necesitan muchas cosas.

—Es difícil creer que algo tan pequeño necesite tantos accesorios.

—¿Puedes sentir algo ya?

—Sólo náuseas —dijo ella, llevándose la mano al estómago—. Ningún movimiento. Para eso faltan un par de meses.

—Apenas se te nota.

—Tengo un poco de barriga —estuvo a punto de decir que debía verla desnuda, pero eso podría llevar a equívocos.

—¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a tus socios? —preguntó él.

—Pronto. Tengo que hacerlo. Hay muchos detalles de los que tengo que ocuparme, pero funcionará. Es extraño. Hasta que no descubrí que estaba embarazada, mi carrera era lo más importante en mi vida. Vivía para trabajar. Estaba decidida a ascender. Un bebé lo complicará todo, pero no me importa.

—No tomarás las decisiones sola —dijo él—. Yo también participaré—. Voy a ser un padre presente, Serena. Quiero estar ahí por mi hijo.

—Me parece bien —dijo ella—. Podemos entrevistar a futuras niñeras._ Lo decía en broma, pero Darien puso cara de repugnancia.

—Yo tuve una niñera.

—Interesante. ¿Era simpática?

—Tuve varias, y todas eran simpáticas. Mis padres decidieron evitar los aspectos «sucios» de educar a un hijo. Me llevaban con ellos cuando viajaban, pero nunca estábamos juntos. No recuerdo que me llevaran a sitios con ellos, ni que comiésemos juntos. Yo tenía mi propia suite en el hotel, con mi niñera, y a veces Seiya, si sus padres también iban.

—Debías de sentirte muy solo —dijo ella.

—A veces. A medida que fui creciendo lo fui llevando mejor, y pude salir solo. Podía ver a otros niños. Cuando llegué al colegio, estuve a salvo, excepto en verano. Siempre estábamos viajando de un lado a otro._ Serena también recordaba sus veranos, pasando los días en el jardín. Sus hermanas y ella se inventaban juegos que duraban días. —Seiya ayudaba —continuó Darien—. Nos apoyábamos mutuamente. Como tus hermanas y tú.

—Son importantes para mí —convino ella.

—Quiero algo más para nuestro bebé, Serena. Quiero que sepa que estamos los dos ahí. Quiero que formemos una familia. Quiero la familia que nunca tuve._ Sonaba decidido y dolorosamente triste. Serena sufría por el niño que había tenido tantas cosas y, al mismo tiempo, tan poco cariño.

—No creo que podamos regresar en el tiempo y darte esa familia—dijo ella—. Sé que no quiero recrear la mía. Pero podemos construir algo nuevo que nos venga bien.

—Me gustaría intentarlo. ¿Sabe tu padre ya lo del bebé?

—La verdad es que no se lo he dicho —dijo ella, arrugando la nariz—. Si mi madre ha hablado con él hace poco, puede que se lo haya mencionado.

—No te cae bien. Lo noto en tu voz.

—No puedo perdonarlo —admitió—. Le hace daño una y otra vez. Sé que ella tiene parte de responsabilidad; se lo permite. Pero desearía que lo mandase a paseo de una vez por todas y encontrase a un hombre decente. Pero ella dice que lo quiere.

—¿No la crees?

—Creo que el amor no tiene que hacer tanto daño._ Darien le tomó la mano. Por supuesto, sintió el tradicional cosquilleo y deseo. Serena tenía la sensación de que siempre experimentaría eso cuando Darien estuviese cerca. Pero había algo diferente. Algo cálido y reconfortante. Como si pudiera confiar en él para que estuviese siempre presente. No era probable que eso ocurriese, pero era agradable imaginarlo. —Una vez estuve prometida —dijo—. Se llamaba Diamante y era encantador. Nos conocimos en la facultad.

—Lo odio —dijo Darien.

—Eso deja claro tu buen gusto —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Sigo mirando atrás y tratando de averiguar en qué me equivoqué, pero no lo descubro. No sé qué pistas pasé por alto. Quiero pensar que no hubo ninguna, pero quién sabe. En cualquier caso, empezamos a salir, nos enamoramos, o eso pensaba yo, y nos prometimos. Pero él ya estaba casado. Su esposa, una mujer joven y dulce, vivía en Nuevo México con su familia. Tenía dos trabajos para pagar su educación. Habían decidido que sería más barato que ella se quedase allí mientras que él encontraba un apartamento aquí e iba a la Universidad de California._ Darien le apretó la mano y maldijo en voz baja. —Eso mismo digo yo —murmuró Serena—. De modo que empezamos a planear la boda. La razón por la que me enteré de que estaba casado fue que su mujer ganó la lotería. Nada importante. Unos treinta mil dólares. Pero eso supuso que pudiera irse con él y tener sólo un trabajo. Se presentó sin avisar. Los tres nos llevamos una gran sorpresa._ Darien la acercó a él. Serena se tensó, pero luego se relajó entre sus brazos. Sabía que su vida era mejor sin Diamante, pero aun así el abrazo le vino bien. —No sé lo que planeaba hacer —dijo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. ¿Iba a ser bígamo? ¿Iba a esperar al último minuto para decírmelo? No lo sé y tampoco me quedé el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. Recogí mis cosas y me marché. Me odié por ser tan estúpida. Siempre me había considerado lista, y aun así me había tomado el pelo por completo.

—Era un bastardo y un mentiroso. Siento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso.

—Sí, bueno, ahora entenderás por qué tu mentira me molestó excesivamente. Aparte de por las razones evidentes._ Darien la agarró por los hombros y la giró para poder verle los ojos.

—Me he disculpado. Creo que me crees. Lo que quiero saber es si serás capaz de dejarlo correr._ Era una pregunta interesante. Se reducía a si lo deseaba o no. ¿Estaba dispuesta a aceptar que Darien se había equivocado al juzgarla, que no había sido nada personal y que, si pudiera borrarlo, lo haría? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo quería castigarlo?

—Me estoy acercando —admitió—. Mucho. Pero tienes que dejar de insistir con el tema de casarnos.

—Eh, sólo lo mencioné una vez. Y, por cierto, reaccionaste exageradamente.

—Oh, por favor. Fue una manera horrible de proponerme matrimonio. Además, con una vez es suficiente.

—¿No quieres casarte?_ Serena se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando. ¿Se sentiría aliviado porque ella se hubiera negado o hablaba en serio al decir que debían casarse? No estaba segura de cuál quería que fuese la respuesta.

—Algún día —dijo—. Pero porque quiera, no por obligación.

—Una romántica. Nunca lo hubiera dicho.

—No soy una romántica. Simplemente quiero encontrar a alguien especial. El hombre adecuado para mí.

—¿Y cómo es el hombre adecuado?

—No sé; aún no lo he conocido.

—Así que estás disponible.

—¿Estás planeando emparejarme con uno de tus amigos? ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

—Por supuesto —dijo él, inclinándose hacia ella—. Alguien encantador y con éxito, y muy guapo._ Serena sentía su aliento en la cara.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Alguien que conocemos los dos?

—Sí. Yo.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Pero Darien no contestó, lo cual le pareció bien. Porque, en vez de eso, la besó.


	12. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola a todas! Os dejo los dos últimos capítulos. El 11 contiene lemon. Me alegra de que os haya gustado tanto la historia. He recibido muchísimas alertas y reviews. Mil gracias a todas. Besos y abrazos.**

Capítulo Once

Darien la rodeó con sus brazos y la tumbó lentamente en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo, devoraba su boca con una pasión que le llegaba al corazón. Serena se sentía débil y deseosa. Su cuerpo ardía por él y su corazón quería abrirse y aceptar a ese hombre. Pero su cerebro no estaba tan seguro de si debía confiar en él. Aun así, en ese momento Serena no estaba preocupada por la confianza, sino por sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. A veces simplemente había que disfrutar del momento.

Darien deslizó una mano por su cadera, acariciándole después el vientre. Los músculos de Serena se tensaron por la anticipación de que acariciara sus pechos. Contuvo la respiración hasta sentir su mano acariciando sus curvas. Estaba más sensitiva que antes, pensaba mientras le acariciaba los pezones. Estaba tremendamente excitada y sentía el calor y la humedad entre las piernas. Darien se apartó y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Solía soñar con esto cuando iba al instituto —dijo—. Una mujer sexy en el desván. Ya casi lo había olvidado, pero de pronto me vienen los recuerdos a la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez ocurrió?

—No hasta hoy.

—Así que estoy a punto de cumplir una fantasía erótica de adolescente.

—Eso me gustaría pensar.

—Qué interesante. ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que querías hacer con esa mujer misteriosa?

—De todo.

—¿Puedes ser más específico?

—Por supuesto._ Pero, en vez de decírselo, la recostó, le levantó la camiseta y le besó la tripa. Tras desabrocharle los pantalones y abrírselos, utilizó la lengua para juguetear con su ombligo.

Mientras luchaba contra su deseo de gritar que la poseyera allí mismo, Serena consiguió quitarse los zapatos. Acto seguido, Darien se los quitó y siguió con la camiseta. Se apoyó con un codo. Con la otra mano le acarició las costillas.

—Tu piel es tan suave. Solía preguntarme cómo sería tocar a una mujer. Leía mucho, escuchaba a los demás chicos hablar. Me imaginaba cosas, pero no estaba preparado para esa suavidad._ A Serena le gustaba saber que no había sido siempre tan experimentado y resuelto.

—¿Cuánto duró la primera vez? —preguntó.

—Un segundo. Simplemente quería hacerlo cuanto antes. No aprecié las sutilezas hasta más tarde.

—¿Sutilezas?_ Le desabrochó el sujetador con un movimiento rápido de los dedos.

—Ir haciéndolo poco a poco puede hacer que el resultado sea mucho mejor. Puedo saber lo que te gusta sólo viendo cómo reaccionas a mis caricias._ El aire del desván era cálido, pero aun así se le puso el vello de punta. —Si hago esto... —añadió mientras deslizaba el pulgar por su pezón. Instintivamente, Serena cerró los ojos y arqueó el cuerpo, pidiendo más. —¿Ves? —murmuró Darien— Reaccionas.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y se metió el pezón en la boca. La combinación de saliva caliente y succión hizo que Serena gimiera de placer. Deslizó los dedos por su pelo y le acarició los hombros mientras se centraba en su otro pecho. Darien deslizó las manos por su estómago y metió los dedos bajo su ropa interior para llegar a su parte más húmeda. Serena separó las piernas y dejó los ojos cerrados. Sí, eso era lo que deseaba. Darien la exploró, introduciéndole lentamente un único dedo antes de dedicarse a aquel punto tan sensitivo. Luego comenzó un baile diseñado para llevarla directa al orgasmo. Pero, cuando Serena se disponía a relajarse para disfrutar del viaje, él se incorporó y apartó las manos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, abriendo los ojos.

—Estoy bien —respondió Darien mientras se quitaba la camisa. Serena disfrutó del espectáculo de ver cómo se desnudaba mientras se quitaba la ropa interior y se tumbaba de nuevo. Darien se quitó primero la camisa, luego las playeras y los calcetines. Después se concentró en los vaqueros. Serena se fijó en el impresionante bulto. Todo para ella.

—Debe de ser difícil mantener el interés alejado de esa zona —dijo ella al verlo completamente desnudo. Se echó hacia delante y acarició su erección—. No hay nada sutil en esto. Las mujeres podemos fingir interés que no sentimos. Los hombres no.

—Nosotros somos más sinceros —dijo él mientras se arrodillaba a su lado para mordisquearle el cuello.

—Tú no eres más sincero —dijo ella—. Pero sería muy incómodo tener una erección en un momento en el que no deseas tenerla. Además, nosotras sabemos si llegáis al orgasmo. Las mujeres podemos fingirlo.

—Yo lo sabría —dijo él, levantando la cabeza.

—No estoy tan segura. Algunas mujeres fingen muy bien.

—Lo sabría —insistió con una sonrisa—. Comprobaremos tu teoría. Adelante, intenta fingirlo. Mira si me engañas o no._ Se giró para colocarse entre sus muslos, luego le separó las piernas suavemente y le dio un beso íntimo que la dejó sin aliento.

Serena no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para la sensación de su lengua sobre su cuerpo. Pasó a estar completamente excitada en pocos segundos. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, sus músculos temblaban y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí tumbada y sentir lo que le estaba haciendo. Darien se movía lentamente al principio. Explorándola, saboreándola, haciéndole gemir y retorcerse. Estimuló su clítoris con la lengua antes de succionar.

Serena quería gritar de placer. Deseaba que aquello nunca acabase. En vez de eso, separó las piernas todo lo que pudo, empujando su cuerpo hacia él. Darien comenzó a moverse más rápido, acariciándola arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Introdujo un dedo en su interior, moviéndolo al mismo ritmo suave e intenso, llevándola hacia las más altas cotas de placer, hasta que no le quedó más remedio que dejarse caer.

Su climax comenzó en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, cuando los músculos comenzaron a contraerse con aquel ritmo tan antiguo. Se entregó al placer, gritando su nombre y rindiéndose a todo. El orgasmo duró lo que pareció una eternidad. Cuando los espasmos cesaron, Darien cambió de posición y la penetró. Aquel movimiento inesperado la entusiasmó. Se aferró a él, rodeándole las caderas con las piernas, sintiéndolo más dentro. Tuvo otro orgasmo, pero, en esa ocasión, él la siguió. Se puso rígido y gimió. Serena se dejó ir y quiso que siempre fuese así; la conexión. El momento perfecto. Darien abrió los ojos y la miró.

—No estabas fingiendo.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, riéndose.

* * *

Más tarde, aquella misma semana, Serena pasó por casa de su madre. Eran casi las nueve, pero no había podido salir antes de trabajar. Aun así, su madre le había dicho que se pasara a cualquier hora antes de las diez, de modo que Serena le había tomado la palabra. Aparcó en el camino de entrada y caminó hasta la puerta trasera. Llamó y entró.

—Soy yo —dijo antes de dejarse llevar por el olor a chocolate caliente—. ¿Qué es eso?_ Su madre levantó la cabeza del molde que tenía delante y sonrió.

—Llegas en el momento justo. Los brownies están lo suficientemente fríos para servir. Sé que quieres uno.

—Me muero de hambre —dijo Serena.

—¿No has cenado? —preguntó su madre, mirando el reloj que había sobre los fogones.

—No. Quería, pero he estado ocupada. Luego he venido directa aquí. Tomaré algo cuando llegue a casa.

—Serena Elizabeth Tsukino, sabes lo que te conviene. Estás embarazada. No puedes ir por ahí saltándote las comidas.

—Mamá, ya sé que necesito comer regularmente. Lo llevo bien. Pero esta noche se me ha pasado. Lo haré bien.

—De acuerdo. Olvídate del brownie. Te prepararé algo de cenar primero. Tengo lasaña —dijo su madre, abriendo la puerta del frigorífico.

—¿Tuya o de Hotaru?

—De Hotaru. De verduras.

—Me gustaría algo con carne. ¿Tienes otra cosa?

—Queda asado del domingo. ¿Te apetece sándwich y ensalada?

—Genial._ Mientras su madre sacaba ingredientes del frigorífico, Serena sacó un plato, una servilleta y un cuchillo.

—Siéntate —dijo su madre—. Te llevaré el sándwich.

—Mamá, estoy embarazada, no me estoy muriendo.

—Lo sé, pero a veces me gusta malcriar a mis hijas._ Como le dolían los pies y la espalda, Serena decidió no insistir y se sentó en un taburete junto a la encimera. Una versión en miniatura de la moderna cocina de Darien.

Darien. Sólo con pensar en él, sonreía. No lo había visto desde el domingo, cuando habían hecho el amor en el desván. Ese inesperado acontecimiento había sido seguido por una velada en casa de ella que se había alargado hasta el amanecer. Cuando Darien se marchó, Serena tuvo que contener las ganas de decirle que debían repetir aquello. No porque no quisiera, sino porque estaba confusa. Su vida había cambiado completamente. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con él ni lo que ella quería que ocurriese.

—¿Has ido al médico? —preguntó su madre.

—Tengo la primera cita la semana que viene. Iré a la misma ginecóloga a la que siempre he ido. Me gusta y he oído que se porta genial durante todo el embarazo.

—¿Darien va a ir contigo?_ Una pregunta interesante.

—No sé. No se lo he preguntado.

—Deberías —le dijo su madre—. Parece un joven agradable —Ikuko se detuvo—. Dime que no acabo de decir eso. ¿Joven agradable? Sueno como mi madre. ¡Peor! Sueno como su madre._ Serena se rió.

—No pasa nada. No le diré a nadie que chocheas.

—Si yo chocheo, ¿entonces tu abuela qué es?_ Serena vaciló un instante.

—No es la persona más simpática del planeta._ Ikuko terminó con el sándwich. Abrió un envase de plástico y volcó una ensalada ya preparada en un cuenco.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé que te caía bien tu abuela.

—No la conozco —dijo Serena—. Da un poco de miedo. Al principio pensé que todo eso de casarse con su sobrino era encantador, pero, cuando realmente analicé sus palabras, me di cuenta de que daba un poco de miedo. No puede controlarnos con dinero.

—No creo que estuviera intentando hacerlo. Era su manera de conectar dos familias. Si te hubiera pedido sin más que conocieras a Seiya, ¿habrías aceptado?

—Probablemente. Sólo para ser amable.

Por supuesto, sin el millón de dólares en juego, Seiya no se habría acobardado y Darien nunca habría entrado en escena. De modo que ella habría salido con Seiya, habría sido agradable y la cosa habría acabado de forma muy distinta. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado hasta que hubiera conocido a Darien? Se quedó sorprendida por el pánico que sintió. Como si no conocer a Darien hubiera sido algo horrible. No quería pensar en eso, de modo que sacó un tema más seguro.

—La abuela nos invitó a Darien y a mí hace poco —dijo—. Quería saber cómo había acabado teniendo una cita con él en vez de con Seiya y si tenía intención de salir con él en el futuro.

—Siempre le ha encantado entrometerse —dijo su madre con un suspiro.

—Aparentemente. No sé lo que le ha pasado en su vida, y estoy segura de que es una persona adorable, pero me cuesta aceptar lo que te hizo. Tenías diecisiete años, mamá. Te dio la espalda.

—No es su culpa —dijo Ikuko, colocando la comida frente a ella—. Decepcioné a mis padres.

—Decepcionarlos, sí. Pero no te convertiste en asesina ni nada. Eres su única hija. Entiendo que tuvierais una pelea, que no os hablarais durante un tiempo, ¿pero veintiséis años? Eso es excesivo.

—Artemís era un hombre difícil —murmuró Ikuko.

—Me parece un tirano. Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. Por lo que he visto, Luna es una mujer muy fuerte. Si eso es cierto, podría haberse enfrentado a él e insistido en ver a su hija —Serena le acarició el brazo a su madre—. Hiciste un trabajo increíble con nosotras. No lamento nada de nuestra infancia. Pero me pone histérica que tuvieras que trabajar tan duro y sufrir tanto y que ellos estuvieran a tan sólo unos kilómetros de distancia y nos ignorasen.

—Yo no habría aceptado nada de ellos.

—No estoy hablando de dinero. Te hubiera venido bien alguien con quien hablar o que hiciera de canguro para que tú pudieras entretenerte.

—Adoro a mis hijas y estoy muy contenta con mi vida —dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro. Pero no comprendo a tu madre. No sé si es una víctima o el diablo.

—No es el diablo.

—Quizá. Pero tiene que aceptar la responsabilidad de sus acciones, o de la falta de acciones. Todos lo hacemos.

—¿Incluso yo? —preguntó su madre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por marcharte con papá? Mamá, tenías diecisiete años. Se te permitía ser impulsiva.

—No me refiero tanto a eso como a lo que ha ocurrido desde entonces. Sé que no apruebas mi conducta._ Serena dejó su sándwich. De pronto no tenía tanta hambre.

—Mamá, te quiero y sólo deseo que seas feliz. Mi deber no es aprobar ni desaprobar. Has tomado tus decisiones.

—Las cuales no comprendes.

—No. Es mi padre y lo quiero. Pero no puedo perdonarlo. No tiene derecho a aparecer y a desaparecer de nuestras vidas a su antojo. La familia es algo más que eso. Se trata de aceptar las responsabilidades.

—Él nos quiere.

—Tiene una manera curiosa de demostrarlo —murmuró Serena— No puedo soportar cuando aparece y tú eres feliz. Sé lo que viene después. Se queda el tiempo suficiente para que volvamos a creer en él, pero luego se va. Te rompe el corazón una y otra vez y tú se lo permites.

—Es un buen hombre y un buen padre.

—Para mí no fue un buen padre.

—Oh, Serena. Vas a tener que aprender a ser un poco más tolerante con la gente y sus defectos.

—¿Qué? Un defecto es dejar pasta de dientes en el lavabo o llegar siempre tarde. Abandonar a tu familia una y otra vez es más que un defecto. Eres genial y guapa, y hay hombres maravillosos a los que les encantaría tenerte en su vida. Te tratarían como a una princesa.

—Pero yo sólo quiero ser la mujer de Kenji —dijo su madre con tristeza—. Ojalá pudiera hacerte entender que amar a alguien no significa poder cambiarlo. Aceptas lo bueno y lo malo.

—Su parte mala es demasiado grande para mí —dijo Serena.

—Pero no para mí._ Serena pensó en decirle que había otras mujeres cuando su padre se marchaba, ¿pero para qué decir lo evidente y causar dolor?

—A veces amar a alguien significa perdonar una y otra vez —dijo su madre—. Te quedas con aquello con lo que puedes vivir. Yo puedo vivir con esto. Tengo que hacerlo. Él es, como diría tu hermana, mi destino.

—Oh, por favor.

—Hablo en serio. ¿No crees que he tratado de olvidarme de él? Cuando eras más joven, después de que él se hubiera quedado casi tres meses y yo estaba segura de que había cambiado, decidí que ya no iba a volver a hacer eso. No iba a dejar que me volviera a romper el corazón. Así que empecé a tener citas. Salí con varios hombres. Una de las relaciones incluso fue algo serio.

—¡Mamá! Nunca dijiste nada.

—No sabía si iba a funcionar y no quería que os sintierais decepcionadas por otro hombre. Consideré que sería mejor esperar hasta estar segura.

—Supongo que no funcionó._ Su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Yo quería amarlo, pero no podía. Para bien o para mal, amo a tu padre. He descubierto que prefiero echarlo de menos a intentar amar a otra persona._ Serena no sabía qué decir ante eso. —Ahora es mayor —continuó su madre—. Pronto sentará la cabeza. Y, cuando lo haga, será aquí. Conmigo. Envejeceremos juntos._ Serena trató de comprenderlo, pero no podía.

—¿No hubieras preferido tener una vida entera en vez de sólo el final de la suya?

—Estoy contenta, Serena. Puede que no lo comprendas, pero tienes que aceptarlo. Esto es lo que deseo.

—Lo sé, mamá. Lo dejaré estar.

—Espero que puedas. Espero que puedas encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz. ¿Esa persona es Darien?

—No lo sé —admitió ella.

—Es el padre de tu hijo —dijo su madre. Serena miró a la mujer que había sido tan importante para ella durante tanto tiempo.

—Querrías que lo perdonara y siguiera hacia delante —dijo—. Te gustaría vernos casados.

—Me gustaría verte feliz. Me preocupo por todas mis hijas. Por Lita porque sigue a su corazón. Por Hotaru porque encuentra hombres que necesitan ser rescatados y, cuando están curados, se van con otra. Y por ti porque...

—Porque soy una cabezona y una persona difícil que no confía en los demás con facilidad.

—Por ti porque te han hecho daño y no confías en ti misma para elegir a un buen hombre.

—Es lo mismo —dijo Serena.

—¿Darien te hace feliz?

—A veces. Quizá. No es tan malo.

—Estoy segura de que querría que llevases su campaña de imagen si se metiera en política —bromeó Ikuko.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —dijo Serena con una sonrisa—. Si finjo que nos conocimos de otra forma, entonces es un hombre alucinante. Es listo y cariñoso y, sí, me gusta.

—No puedes cambiar el pasado.

—Lo sé, pero, a veces, intento pelearme con él.

—¿Y funciona?

—No tan bien como me gustaría. Sólo deseo que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—Las cosas no pueden cambiarse. La gente es quien es. Es un buen hombre, y el padre de tu hijo. Está empezando a importarte. ¿No es eso lo que deseas?

—Eso sería lo normal —dijo Serena, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero siento que aún tengo miedo de que esté mintiendo o de que se eche atrás, o de que haya un gran secreto y, cuando salga, me rompa el corazón.

—Implicarse con alguien entraña riesgos. Pero sobreviviste a Diamante.

—Cierto. Pero superar lo de Diamante fue mucho más fácil de lo que debería haber sido. Tengo miedo de no poder superar lo de Darien.

—Te estás enamorando de él —dijo su madre.

—Eso parece. Y no creo que lo desee.

—¿Puedes evitar que esos sentimientos sigan creciendo?_ No si continuaban pasando tiempo juntos, pensó Serena al recordar el fin de semana anterior. No era sólo sexo. Eran todas las cosas de las que habían hablado y se habían reído. Era el modo en que le hacía sentir y lo mucho que deseaba confiar en él.

—Me niego a enamorarme —dijo Serena.

—Pensé que decidirías eso. Por una parte, creo que has tomado una decisión increíblemente triste. Por otra, no creo que nadie, ni siquiera tú, tenga ese control. Darien no va a desaparecer. Siempre será el padre de tu hijo y estará en tu vida. ¿Puedes resistirte a él para siempre?

Serena ya sabía que la respuesta a eso era no. Así que, si enamorarse era inevitable, ¿por qué estaba luchando por resistirse?

* * *

Serena escribió una nota en el cuaderno. Necesitaba un par de citas más y estaría lista para escribir su informe. Llamaron a la puerta, que estaba abierta, y levantó la cabeza.

—Adelante —le dijo al hombre que allí había. Iba vestido con vaqueros y jersey, nada elegante.

—¿Serena Tsukino? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Serena Elizabeth Tsukino?_ No le gustaba que la gente utilizara su nombre completo. Le recordaba a cuando su madre se enfadaba con ella.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ El hombre le entregó un sobre, y dijo:

—Aquí tiene._ Y, sin más, desapareció.

Serena se quedó mirando el sobre y luego lo abrió. La carta que había dentro era de un bufete de abogados. Mientras examinaba el contenido, comenzó a sentir frío por todo el cuerpo. Su corazón gritaba y su cerebro murmuraba «te lo dije».

Darien le estaba ofreciendo un acuerdo prenupcial y una proposición de matrimonio válida sólo después de que el bebé hubiera nacido y se hubiera demostrado su paternidad mediante una prueba de ADN. Si ella rechazaba la proposición o la prueba, entonces Darien la demandaría por la custodia de su hijo. La custodia total y permanente. Él la tendría a ella, o Serena se quedaría sin nada.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo Doce

Serena entró hecha una furia en las oficinas de Kou & Chiba, ignoró a la recepcionista y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Darien. Él estaba al teléfono. La miró cuando entró y sonrió. Serena le quitó el teléfono de la mano y colgó, tirándole los papeles a la cara.

—¿Cómo has podido? —preguntó en voz alta—. ¿Cómo has podido? Confiaba en ti. Te creí. Eso es lo que me revienta. Estaba empezando a creer que me había equivocado contigo. Que te había juzgado mal. Que todo había sido un error. Pero no lo había sido, ¿verdad? Fuiste tú mismo aquella primera noche que estuvimos juntos. Fuiste una sabandija entonces y eres una sabandija ahora._ Darien agarró los papeles y se puso en pie.

—¿Serena, de qué diablos estás hablando?

—De eso —dijo ella, señalando los papeles—. Crees que has ganado, pero te equivocas. Soy mejor que cualquier abogado que puedas contratar. No conseguirás nada, ¿me oyes? Vas a perder. Vas a perder y no te quedará nada. Ni el bebé ni yo. Vamos a ver si me explico. Nunca me casaré contigo. Nunca. La próxima vez que te vea, estaremos frente a un juez. Voy a destriparte. Te dejaré destrozado y malherido y te apalearé cuando estés hundido. Eres un maldito mentiroso y no sabes lo mucho que desearía no haberte conocido nunca. No puedo creer que pensara que estaba enamorada de ti._ Y, con eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Darien se quedó mirándola, asombrado por el ataque. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Abrió el sobre y leyó los papeles. Se sintió horrorizado.

—No —dijo, apretando los dientes—. Serena, no. Yo no he hecho esto._ Fue tras ella, pero era demasiado tarde. Las puertas del ascensor ya se habían cerrado. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo explicar que él no había hecho eso? ¿Y quién diablos había sido? Pero ya sabía la respuesta. Entró en el despacho de Seiya y cerró la puerta. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó—. Esto es una locura. ¿Por qué has actuado a mis espaldas? ¿Sabes cómo lo has fastidiado todo?_ Seiya frunció el ceño y observó los papeles.

—Oh, Dios, no. Lo siento. Nunca quise que esto llegara a sus manos. ¿Lo ha visto Serena?

—A juzgar por lo que acaba de decirme, sí. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

—Quería protegerte. Fui a ver a nuestro abogado después de que viniese por primera vez. Antes de que supiera nada de ella. Le dije que quería que estuvieras protegido y que querías casarte con ella, lo cual me parecía una locura. Ya no hice más. Se suponía que él no tenía que hacer nada salvo redactar los papeles. Te lo juro._ Darien lo creía. Seiya sólo trataba de protegerlo. Si la situación hubiese sido al revés, puede que él hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo. Pero el plan se había vuelto contra él. En vez de cubrirle las espaldas, los papeles habían destrozado cualquier probabilidad de que Serena confiara en él. Se sentía vacío por dentro y tenía la sensación de que eso sería lo que le esperaría. Porque, cuando la realidad diese la cara, iba a dolerle. —Contratamos a un tiburón a propósito —dijo él—. Simplemente ha devorado a su presa. Se suponía que no debía devorarte.

—Devorar a Serena tampoco es una buena idea._ Había dicho que estaba enamorada de él. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo oír esas palabras de su boca, pero no en ese contexto.

—Harás que comprenda que no fuiste tú —dijo Seiya— Díselo. No, se lo diré yo.

—¿Por qué iba a creernos? —preguntó Darien— Yo no lo haría. ¿Tú? Le mentí cuando nos conocimos. Le mentí y le hice daño. Desde entonces he estado tratando de ganarme su confianza, y ahora esto. Va a pensar que se trataba de un juego.

—Tú la amas —dijo Seiya—. No puedes dejar que se vaya.

—No lo haré —dijo Darien—. Me ganaré su confianza. .. en cuanto descubra cómo hacerlo.

* * *

Serena estaba acurrucada en el sofá. Se había sentido incapaz de volver al trabajo, de modo que se había ido a casa. Había conseguido mantener el control hasta llegar a la puerta, pero entonces las lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por sus mejillas. Lloró tanto, que pensó que pronto se partiría en dos. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Darien no podía haberle mentido en todo... pero lo había hecho.

La traición de Diamante había sido dura e inesperada, pero, después de la sorpresa inicial, sólo había pensado en alejarse de él cuanto antes. Pero ahora, incluso aunque odiaba a Darien y quería que fuera humillado, estaba triste porque no volvería a verlo jamás.

—Soy mentalmente inestable —dijo con voz rota—. Necesito ayuda profesional._ Alguien llamó a la puerta. Se enderezó y se llevó la mano a la boca. No iba a abrir. Era probable que fuese Darien y no quería hablar con él nunca más. El timbre sonó y luego volvieron a golpear la puerta.

—Soy Seiya. Sé que estás ahí, Serena. Tu coche está en la entrada y el capó aún está caliente. Acabas de llegar. Déjame entrar. Tenemos que hablar.

—No tenemos que hacer nada —gritó ella, poniéndose en pie—. Eres como él. Eres un bastardo. Lárgate o llamaré a la policía.

—No pienso irme. O me dejas entrar o gritaré tus asuntos personales tan alto, que tus vecinos hablarán durante semanas. Déjame entrar. Querrás oír lo que tengo que decir.

—Lo dudo —murmuró Serena mientras ponía la mano en la cerradura. ¿Dejarle entrar? ¿Por qué no? Nada de lo que dijese podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Abrió la puerta. Seiya entró. Se parecía tanto a su primo, que se le revolvió el estómago. Trató de controlar las lágrimas, no quería llorar delante de él. Se dio cuenta de que era absurdo, porque ya tenía un aspecto horrible.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó—. Lárgate.

—Acabo de llegar —dijo él—. Escúchame. Luego podrás darme una patada en el trasero. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—No.

—Estás enfadada y triste. Deberías sentarte. Yo me quedaré de pie.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Empieza a hablar.

—De acuerdo, pero, cuando empiece, tendrás que dejarme terminar. Nada de interrupciones.

—¿Perdón? ¿Quién te crees que eres? No eres tú el que pone las reglas. Tu primo me ha fastidiado. Así que no te creas con derechos.

—De acuerdo, hablaré deprisa. No fue Darien, fui yo. Darien no sabía que yo había ido a ver a nuestro abogado y no sabe que estoy aquí ahora. Tengo la factura para demostrarlo; lo del abogado, no lo de que estoy aquí. Resulta que estuve hablando con nuestro abogado sobre vosotros dos. Intentaba proteger a mi primo porque él no podía protegerse solo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo la había fastidiado contigo. Se sentía fatal por lo que había ocurrido._ ¿No había sido Darien? Serena se acercó al sofá y se sentó. ¿Era posible? ¿Se trataría de un truco? —Darien nunca haría eso —dijo Seiya— Y ahora yo tampoco, pero entonces no te conocía. Pensaba que sólo te interesaba el dinero y que habías engañado a Darien para quedarte embarazada.

—Me siento halagada.

—Lo siento, pero ha habido muchas mujeres que habrían hecho eso. En ese momento tenía que estar seguro de que no eras una de ellas. Mira, Darien es la única familia de verdad que tengo. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Pero la fastidié. Crees que es su culpa y no confías en él por lo que yo hice. No es él, Serena. Él es un gran tipo. Yo soy el bastardo. Odiame._ Lo que más odiaba Serena era lo desesperada que estaba por creer sus palabras. A juzgar por lo que sabía de Seiya, eso era justo lo que haría para proteger a su primo. ¿Pero era posible que Darien no supiera nada del tema?

—Es demasiado —dijo—. Todo. Todo ha sido demasiado rápido. Necesito tiempo._ En ese momento se abrió la puerta principal y Luna entró en la casa.

—¿Por qué dejas la puerta abierta? —preguntó la anciana mientras cerraba tras ella—. No es una manera segura de vivir —miró a Seiya—. A ti no te esperaba.

—Yo a ti tampoco, abuela —dijo Serena, poniéndose en pie.

—Lo sé. Llamé a tu oficina, pero tu ayudante me dijo que te habías ido a casa porque estabas enferma. He venido a ver cómo estabas, y cómo estaba mi bisnieto.

—¿Sabes lo del bebé? —preguntó Serena.

—Lo sé todo. Bueno, todo no. No sabía que ibas a salir con Darien en vez de con Seiya. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría intervenido. Seiya es el mayor y quería que se casara._ A Serena le daba vueltas la cabeza. Le quedaba la energía justa para invitar a Luna a sentarse y derrumbarse después en el sofá.

—¿Cómo sabías lo del bebé? —preguntó. Luna miró a Seiya, que estaba de pie frente al sofá.

—¿Estás acechándonos? No nos mires así._ Seiya se echó a un lado y Luna se giró hacia Serena. —La joven que viene a mi casa a hacerme las uñas tiene una hermana que trabaja en un bufete de abogados. Es el mismo en el que Darien y Seiya hacen negocios. La he utilizado de vez en cuando, sólo para mantenerme informada de sus negocios. Estos chicos no me cuentan nada. Me habló de esos papeles._ Serena no supo a qué reaccionar primero. Al hecho de que Luna espiase a sus propios sobrinos o al hecho de que una secretaria en un bufete diese información privilegiada. Miró a Seiya, que parecía tan furioso como ella se sentía.

—Haré que la despidan —dijo él.

—Claro que sí —dijo Luna—. Ya le he conseguido un trabajo mejor, así que lárgate y ocúpate de todo mientras yo hablo con Serena._ Seiya vaciló. Serena tuvo la sensación de que iba a quedarse para asegurarse de que todo saliese bien.

—Estoy bien —le dijo—. Puedes irte.

—¿Estás segura?_ Ella asintió. Seiya se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él, y Serena se giró hacia su abuela.

—Has estado ocupada.

—Tengo que mantenerme informada de los acontecimientos de mi familia.

—De acuerdo, abuela, ésta es la cuestión —dijo Serena— No puedes hacer esto. No puedes espiar y engañar a la gente. Así no se trata a la familia ni se consigue que la gente quiera estar contigo. Sé que eres mayor y debería respetar eso, pero no puedo perdonarte por lo que le hiciste a mi madre. Tenía diecisiete años y le diste la espalda.

—Tu madre eligió marcharse. Fue su decisión y sabía las consecuencias.

—Tú hiciste que tuviera que decidir. Mi padre fue el primer hombre al que ella había amado; aparentemente el único al que amará siempre. Y tú hiciste que tuviera que elegir. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

—Su deber.

—¿Y el deber de una madre no es querer a sus hijos por encima de todo? Pero aparentemente ése no es tu estilo. Supongo que, en tu mundo, si la gente se equivoca una vez, entonces le das la espalda. Pues no te molestes en preocuparte por mí porque voy a fastidiarla. Voy a decepcionarte. Es inevitable. Prefiero que sepas esto ahora y salgas de mi vida. Así será más fácil. No quiero preocuparme por ti y descubrir después que tu afecto es condicional._ Luna palideció.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. ¿Por qué te aferras tanto a Darien y a Seiya y a mi madre la dejaste ir tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso sientes...? —Serena abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad—. Sientes lo que ocurrió. Te arrepientes tremendamente. Pero nunca supiste cómo arreglar las cosas con ella; por tu orgullo o por tu dinero. Tenías miedo de que volviera a rechazarte, así que no lo intentaste. Pero tenías a Darien y a Seiya y ellos casi lo compensaban. Así que te aferraste a ellos, dividida entre quererlos y necesitar consolarlos para que no desaparecieran como tu hija._ Los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su expresión siguió siendo reprobadora.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, pero veo que tu madre te educó fatal. Eres grosera y poco profesional.

—¿Poco profesional? Se trata de una conversación personal. No tengo que ser profesional.

—Bien. Sé lo que quieras, pero escucha una cosa, jovencita. Vas a tener a mi bisnieto y te casarás con Darien Chiba.

—No lo hará._ Serena levantó la cabeza y vio que Darien había entrado en la casa. La ignoró y se dirigió a Luna. —Serena no hará nada que no desee hacer. Nadie va a obligarla. Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie. Quiero que sea feliz, eso es lo único que deseo. Si puede ser feliz con otro, entonces me apartaré._ Serena se quedó mirándolo sin saber si debía creerlo o no, aunque estaba encantada de verlo.

—Estás siendo ridículo —dijo Luna—. No toleraré esto.

—Pues hazte a la idea porque va a ocurrir.

—Pero si la amas —dijo Luna—. Lo sé porque nunca has hecho tantas estupideces por una mujer. No es propio de ti ser tan tonto._ Darien miró a Serena y le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva.

—No me importa. Sólo deseo que no sufras más. Parece que no puedo dejar de estropearlo todo.

Serena se puso en pie y se acercó a él. Realmente creía que Seiya se había equivocado, y Luna estaba allí entrometiéndose. ¿Pero acaso le importaba? ¿Acaso no eran Darien y ella los que tenían que decidir lo que era bueno para ellos? Entonces pensó realmente en las palabras de Luna. ¿Amor? ¿Darien la amaba? Su alma se iluminó al pensarlo. Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Era posible? ¿La amaba?

—Proponle matrimonio —ordenó Luna—. Proponle matrimonio y acabemos con esto.

—No —dijo Darien—. No me casaré con Serena. Es la única manera de asegurarme de que sea feliz.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron ambas mujeres a la vez. Le agarró las manos a Serena y la miró a los ojos.

—Te he hecho llorar. No quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir. No quiero que dudes de mí ni de mis motivos. Sólo conozco una manera de hacer eso. No casarme contigo. Porque eso es lo que he deseado todo este tiempo. Que estuviéramos juntos. Al principio era por el bebé, pero ahora hay más. Se trata de ti. Odio cómo nos conocimos. Fue la mejor y la peor noche de mi vida. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo fantástica que eras, era demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo. Luego te hice daño y supe que la había fastidiado. Pero el bebé nos dio una segunda oportunidad. Tuviste que llegar a conocerme y pensé que, con el tiempo, tal vez empezara a gustarte. Pero entonces te propuse matrimonio y volví a fastidiarla. Y otra vez como al principio. Te quiero y nunca te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras. Nos alternaremos al bebé. Compraré la casa de al lado. Sólo dimeló y allí estaré. Te lo juro, Serena. Yo no tuve nada que ver con esos papeles. Nunca te haría una cosa así.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Lo sé. Simplemente reaccioné ante eso y luego no sabía cómo borrar mis acciones cuando Seiya me contó la verdad.

—¿Seiya ha estado aquí?

—No había tenido a tanta gente en casa desde la fiesta de Navidad —los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas. Pero eran lágrimas de felicidad—. Os creo a los dos, Darien. Cuando lo pasé tan mal pensando que me habías mentido, me di cuenta de que yo también te quiero._ Serena se preparó para el comentario de Luna. Diría que, si los dos se querían, lo más lógico sería casarse. Pero no hubo sonido alguno. Se giró y vio que su abuela había desaparecido. La puerta de entrada estaba cerrada y Darien y ella estaban solos. —Nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera ser tan sensible —admitió ella.

—Yo tampoco. Seiya, Luna y yo vamos a tener una larga charla sobre su manera de mantenerse en contacto.

—Está sola y se aferra con demasiada fuerza —dijo Serena— Sé amable.

—Lo seré —le dio un beso en los dedos—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero. Lo cual me lleva a un punto interesante. Vamos a tener ese bebé juntos.

—Sí, en efecto.

—Tradicionalmente, las parejas prefieren estar casadas.

—Eso he oído —dijo Darien, soltándole una mano para acariciarle la cara—. ¿Estás diciendo que estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo? ¿A pesar de todo?

—De hecho sería un honor._ Darien la abrazó y la besó. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él. Era el tipo de hombre que siempre estaría allí, al igual que ella siempre estaría cerca. —Vamos a ser un gran equipo—murmuró ella.

—Bien por nosotros.

—Hablo en serio. Seremos una de esas parejas eficientes que lo hacen todo bien. Tendremos que mudarnos, claro. Este lugar es demasiado pequeño y tu piso, bueno, no puedo imaginarme viviendo allí. Necesitaremos una casa.

—Mis padres nos darían la suya si tú quisieras —dijo él.

—Tal vez sólo el desván. Me lo pasé bien allí.

—Yo siempre me lo paso bien contigo —dijo él antes de volver a besarla—. De hecho le debemos a Luna el habernos conocido. Si tenemos una niña, podríamos llamarla como ella.

—Dime que estás bromeando._ Darien la llevó hacia el dormitorio. —¡Darien, espera! No vamos a llamarla Luna. No lo permitiré. ¿Me has oído? ¿Qué ha sido de eso de lo que yo desee? ¿Qué ha sido de eso de que yo estoy al mando?

—Nunca he dicho que estuvieras al mando —dijo Darien mientras le sacaba la blusa de debajo de la falda.

—Estaba implícito.

—Esto es una asociación. Nuestros votos son iguales.

—De acuerdo. Siempre que el mío cuente un poco más.

El se rió y volvió a besarla. De pronto, a Serena ya no le importaba estar al mando, ni los nombres del bebé, ni nada salvo el hombre que había ocupado su corazón y cambiado su mundo para siempre.

**FIN.**


End file.
